In Light, In Darkness
by shanadawn
Summary: Par un concours de circonstances, Hermione se retrouve mêlée à une histoire de complot des derniers partisans de Voldemor qui resurgissent. Qui reste-t-il pour trouver le salut ? Snape bien sûr.
1. Rencontre sous la neige

**In Light, In Darkness  
**

~ pairing SS/HG ; j'ai mis un rating M, donc OUI ce ne sera pas un duo amicale, si vous n'aimez pas ce pairing abandonnez de suite. J'ai choisi de garder la plupart des noms anglais des personnages quand ils n'étaient pas trop étrangers à nos pauvres yeux francophones, parce que vous devez avouez que Snape c'est plus classe.

~ fanfic classée romance, d'accord, mais drama aussi. Donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de gai et empli de bonheur éternel. J'avoue que se sera un peu sombre par certains moments, mais pas que, d'où le titre. Disons que la plupart des évènements majeurs se sont produits, Dumbledort est mort, Voldemort a été vaincu etc. Cependant, bien sur je prend quelques libertés plus ou moins grandes au fil de l'histoire. Il y a surement des trucs incohérents ou impossibles, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu ;)

~ J'ai déjà la fin en tête, donc l'histoire ne restera pas éternellement inachevée. J'ai une bonne partie de chapitres d'avance. Un chapitre tout les dimanches normalement !

* * *

Elle rentrait chez elle après sa sortie nocturne entre amies. La jeune femme marchait le long de la route pavée du petit village de sorciers, savourant seule la fraicheur de la nuit. Il restait encore quelque trace de neige sur le sol, le rendant glissant. Elle avançait lentement et prudemment, se laissant vagabonder. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle passa devant un pub très fréquenté, apprécié des jeunes sorciers, et qui proposait apparemment ce soir une animation inhabituelle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait, Hermione comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une animation. Au bruit qu'elle percevait, elle avait l'impression qu'une bagarre se déroulait à l'intérieur. Elle fit un petit écart pour ne pas passer trop près, peu désireuse de se retrouver mêler à tout ça.

C'est alors qu'elle vit sortir un groupe d'hommes qui partaient visiblement régler leur compte un peu plus loin. Elle aurait certainement passé son chemin, si elle n'avait pas vu une silhouette se faire jeter à terre par les cinqs autres personnes. Dans un rayon furtif des lanternes qui éclairaient la rue, elle reconnut un visage familier et sentit ses pas se ralentir d'eux même.

La jeune femme fut soudain prise d'un étrange tiraillement. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir et ignorer ça? Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme en question ne se défendait pas, lui qui en était plus que capable face à quelques petits sorciers éméchés. Pourquoi cette dispute avait-elle commencé ? Et surtout pourquoi restait-elle plantée là ? Elle n'étais pas supposé l'apprécier outre mesure, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Mais pendant une seconde, elle avait aperçu ses yeux, et il n'y avait aucune rage ni colère, juste de l'indifférence dans son regard, et... de la tristesse.

Elle ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais elle descendit alors du trottoir pour traverser la rue en tirant sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Personne n'avait fait attention à elle et les cinq personnes continuaient leur manège. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle put entendre les insultes qu'ils servaient à l'homme, toujours agenouillé, qui ne semblait pas manifester un quelconque sentiment. Il reçut le contenu d'une chope de bière au visage, sans les moqueries de ses aggresseurs.

- Hé ! Les interpella la jeune fille en marchant plus vivement.

Aucun des sorciers ne l'entendit.

- Sale traitre ! Personne ne veut de toi !

- Espèce de monstre, ricanna un second,

- Hé ! S'enerva plus fort la jeune femme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Ils se retournèrent enfin vers elle.

- C'est quoi ton problème ma jolie ?

- C'est quoi _votre_ problème ? Retorqua-t-elle en les dévisageant.

- Quoi ? Tu vas nous faire la morale parce qu'on arrose un salopard ? Beugla un jeune homme déjà à moitié saoul.

- C'est un professeur de Poudlard, vous devriez avoir honte !

- Un professeur, tu parles, un bâtard de première !

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler avec vous, dit-elle en faisant un geste pour s'avancer vers son ancien professeur.

Un des sorciers l'attrapa alors par le bars et voulu la faire reculer. Hermione brandit alors sa baguette sous son nez, la tension devint palpable d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite? Souffla alors Severus Snape dans son dos.

- Et vous, vous attendez quoi au juste ? Dit-elle sans lui jeter un regard.

- Barre-toi, ça ne te concerne pas, lui cracha un des agresseurs.

- Je suis assez d'accord, concéda Snape en se relevant enfin.

- Toi, la ferme ! Beugla un sorcier.

Il leva un autre verre pour le lancer à la figure du professeur, mais la jeune femme s'interposa alors et reçu une giclée de bière en plein visage sous le regard interloqué de Snape. Elle fit un mouvement sec de sa baguette et la chope explosa d'un coup, encore dans la main de son propriétaire.

- Bon, alors maintenant ça suffit, grogna-t-elle, bande de décérébrés ! Soit vous partez, soit je vous fais subir le même sort que ce verre.

La déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence, puis d'en seul coup les cinq sorciers partirent en jetant des regards derrière eux à la jeune femme, laissant Hermione seule avec Snape. Le maitre des potions fronçait les sourcils, incapable de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme avait agit de la sorte. D'autant plus que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Depuis la fin de la guerre en fait. Depuis que tout avait changé.

- Je suppose que je vous dois un merci, dit-il sans émotion. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser Miss Granger...

Il fit un pas pour s'en aller mais la jeune femme l'interpella.

- A quoi est-ce que ça rime ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous les avez laissé faire ? Vous auriez pu les réduire au silence en quelques secondes.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, Snape se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner. Cela l'énerva. Où était passé au juste la hargne de son ancien professeur?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous trainez ici ? Vous cherchez les ennuis ? Vous êtes dépressif, c'est ça ? Dit-elle en le suivant.

- Je me trouve de nouvelles occupations, que voulez-vous, dit-il avec un mépris familier.

- Vous êtes tant fatigué que cela de vivre ? Dit-elle, sentant montée une bouffée de colère en elle au souvenir de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait perdu.

- Cela ne ferait de différence pour personne, trancha-t-il avec tant de rancœur dans la voix que soudain la jeune femme s'arrêta sur place.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner un moment sans savoir quoi faire.

- Non, c'est faux, dit-elle soudain.

Elle entendit vaguement ricaner le professeur qui continua à lui tourner le dos en partant.

- C'est faux, répéta-t-elle plus fort, et regardez moi quand je vous parle !

Soudain, il se retourna, probablement agacé. Hermione parcourut la distance qui les séparait et se planta devant lui, main sur les hanches. Elle garda le silence quelques instants.

- Vous puez la bière, dit-elle enfin.

- Je vous retourne le compliment.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire doucher avec, puis-je vous faire remarquer?

- Je suis navré, dit-il presque à contrecœur. Je peux vous prêter une cape sèche pour rentrer chez vous, je n'habite pas loin.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter, forcée de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire tant de route mouillée par ce froid. Elle suivit donc Snape jusqu'à chez lui, avec un sentiment de gêne agaçant, mais la situation était cocasse il fallait l'avouer.

Le maitre des potions habitait en réalité dans une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, enfin pour un sorcier s'entend. Il l'invita à attendre dans le salon un instant et la jeune femme se rapprocha de la cheminée pour se sécher les cheveux, jusqu'à se que son hôte revienne avec une cape en velours vert sombre qu'il lui tendit.

- Vous voulez peut-être vous séchez correctement ? Dit-il avec un malaise évident.

- Non merci, je vais y aller, coupa-t-elle peu désireuse de prolonger la situation trop inappropriée pour elle aussi. Je vous rendrais la cape sous peu, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

Elle s'enveloppa dans le tissu chaud et quitta la maison sans autre politesse. Elle n'était même pas au courant que son ancien professeur habitait à quelques rues de chez elle. Curieuse soirée.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente de retrouver son appartement, elle laissa tomber la cape en velours sur son lit et partit directement dans la salle de bain pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit enfin, propre et détendu elle se laissa tomber sur sa couette, prête à s'endormir. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sans cesser de penser. Elle ressentait de la tristesse à l'idée que Snape ne semble pas attacher plus de valeur que ça à son existence.

Il devait se sentir terriblement seul, après tout ce qui s'était passé... Les gens le verraient toujours comme l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore, peu importe la vérité.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'endormait avant d'avoir pu finir ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux de bonne heure. Elle se remémora alors la soirée de la veille qui lui paraissait fort lointaine et fort étrange. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé en apercevant la cape verte prêtée par Snape qui n'avait pas bougé.

Elle finit par sortir de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose. Et peut être aller se recoucher après ? Après tout elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait profiter de la journée, et même du week-end pour flemmarder.

Hermione se prépara une tasse de thé fumante et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que ses toasts grillent. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et se perdit dans ses pensées, regardant par la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé et de rares flocons tourbillonnaient lentement dans l'air.

Une pensée la traversa lentement. Elle pouvait passer chez son ancien professeur pour lui rendre son bien. Mais ne risquait-elle pas de l'importuner à débarquer sans prévenir ? Elle pouvait lui envoyer un hibou pour savoir s'il serait chez lui ou non. Mais ça lui semblait très étrange, après tout ce n'était qu'une petite visite pour lui rendre sa cape, rien de plus. Elle ne l'accaparerait pas longtemps. Et d'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle passe en ville faire des courses, elle n'avait qu'à faire un crochet pour lui déposer avant d'y aller. Elle se décida.

Une petite heure après, la demoiselle était parée. Hermione avait revêtu un jean clair et un pull gris. Ses cheveux étaient attachés négligemment et des mèches retombaient sur son visage, refusant de se discipliner. Elle enfila un manteau en laine, récupéra son sac et se saisit de la cape.

Soudain, elle sentit une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne. Cela la perturba, elle aimait ce parfum et se rendit compte qu'elle s'y était habituée pendant la nuit. Elle fit une moue perplexe et sortit de chez elle avant de lancer un sort de protection.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa destination, elle gravit les quelques marches de l'entrée et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de frapper à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de sentir du mouvement de l'autre côté. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction et Snape lui ouvrit. Pendant un instant, il sembla étonné de la voir ici, puis il reprit son attitude impénétrable. La jeune femme ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais resta sans trouver ses mots quelques minutes, avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là. Elle leva le bras et tendant la cape à son propriétaire qui s'en saisit.

- Merci pour hier, dit-elle simplement en se sentant parfaitement idiote.

- De rien.

Voyant qu'elle semblait confuse, il ajouta :

- Autre chose Miss Granger ?

- Heu, non, non... Je vous laisse, professeur.

Et sur ces paroles, elle lui tourna le dos et s'en fût.

**

* * *

**

**Bon, premier chapitre de ma première fic. :) J'avoue que ça commence un peu bizarrement mais il me fallait une entrée en matière ! **

**J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je compte essayer d'en publier un par semaine dans la mesure du possible si l'histoire vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Hermione se sentait fébrile de revenir à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce temps. Elle avait été diplômée l'été dernier et avait commencé à travailler au Ministère grâce aux recommandations de la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec McGonagall pour s'entretenir au sujet de diverses requêtes du Ministère qu'on lui avait confié. C'était étrange de revenir au château en n'était plus une étudiante. Elle avait tellement de souvenirs ici... Elle arriva en transplanant au niveaux des grilles du parc et attendit un court instant que celles-ci s'ouvrent pour la laisser passer. En remontant l'allée du parc, elle sentit un sourire s'accrocher sur ses lèvres. Une étrange sensation la taraudait.

Elle arriva devant la lourde porte et fit tomber les quelques flocons accrochés à son bonnet en laine avant d'entrer. Dans le hall, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants. C'était les vacances de Noël et la plupart étaient retournés chez eux pour les fêtes. Quelques rares élèves allaient et venaient, sans se soucier d'elle. Elle dépassa la grande salle en jetant un regard à l'intérieur avant de gravir les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau de la directrice.

La jeune femme n'était toujours pas habituée à la disparition de Dumbledore, elle s'était toujours imaginé qu'il serait directeur de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était stupide comme pensée. Elle réprima un sourire triste.

McGonagall l'attendait déjà et elles s'occupèrent des formalités plus vite que prévu. Quand elles eurent fait le tour des questions, elles commencèrent à parler de choses moins formelles. Après un moment, la directrice proposa à la jeune femme de rester pour le déjeuner.

- Je suis certaine que ça vous rappellera des souvenirs, plaisanta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire en coin à peine perceptible. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde pendant ces vacances, venez nous tenir compagnie. Vous pourrez saluer des têtes connues qui brûlent d'envie d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

Elle surprit une pointe de fierté dans la voix de son ancienne directrice de maison et la jeune femme soupçonna qu'elle voulait étaler devant ses collègues la réussite de son ancienne élève. Hermione ne put que reconnaître qu'elle en était flattée, et de plus, elle n'avait rien d'urgent à faire.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, professeur. Je vais en profiter pour aller saluer Hagrid en attendant dans ce cas.

- Faites, faites, répondit McGonagall, déjà replongée dans ses papiers.

La jeune femme sortit du bureau par l'escalier en colimaçon et vagabonda dans les couloirs en flânant. Lorsqu'elle passait devant un tableau, certains personnages la reconnaissaient et murmuraient sur son passage ou bien la saluaient. Elle se rendit tranquillement dans le hall et sortit en direction de la maison de Hagrid. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle trépignait d'impatience comme une gamine. Elle devait admettre que le château lui manquait.

Elle arrivait devant la cabane familière et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques instants avaient de réitérer mais il n'y avait personne. Elle fit une moue déçue et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin. Elle revint sur ses pas et regagna le hall. Elle passa la porte et fit un pas en direction de la grande salle lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Snape qui sortait par la porte des cachots. Il eut visiblement une hésitation en la voyant et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez décidé de retourner à l'école ? Demanda-t-il avec sa même voix froide.

- Non, je suis venue voir la directrice.

- Je vois.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il la dépassa et continua sa route. Hermione se demanda un instant où il allait de si bon pas, mais après tout elle s'en moquait. Il restait fidèle à lui même. Elle se rappela alors la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, dans d'autres circonstances, il y avait maintenant quelques semaines. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir retournée par cette étrange soirée, comme si quelque chose lui rappelait sournoisement que rien n'était comme avant.

La jeune femme soupira un instant avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, comme elle voyait que quelqu'un lui faisait signe. C'était McGonagall qui prenait place à la table des professeurs, entourée par ses collègues. Puisqu'elle était là, ils invitèrent poliment Hermione à s'assoir avec eux. Elle mangea donc pour la première fois à la table professorale et ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Elle fut assaillit par de nombreuses questions concernant son poste au Ministère et son ancienne directrice de maison lança quelques compliments qui la firent rougir.

Il n'y avait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui mangeaient autours d'eux et la salle était étrangement calme.

- Étonnant de voir Poudlard aussi calme, n'est-ce pas, commenta Mme Bibine.

Hermione acquiessa en souriant.

- La plupart des professeurs sont également repartis pour les vacances, précisa McGonagall.

- Oh, et Hagrid ? Demanda soudain Hermione. Je suis passée le voir mais il n'était pas là.

- Vraiment ? Il doit certainement être dans la forêt interdite alors, à collecter des ingrédients pour le cour de potions.

- Étrange, je pensais que le professeurs Snape le faisait lui-même.

Il eut un silence troublé pendant un instant et la jeune femme lança un regard à la tablée sans comprendre. La directrice se racla la gorge en reportant son attention sur son assiette avec cet air pincé qu'elle arborait si bien.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Severus n'est plus professeur de potion, désormais.

- Ah ? S'étonna malgré elle la jeune femme. Et qu'enseigne-t-il ?

- A vrai dire, il n'est plus professeur du tout.

La vieille femme lui coula un regard entendu, Hermione se sentit rougir bêtement.

- Oh... Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Avec tout ça... ça a sans doute...

C'était incompatible avec les évènements passés que vous connaissez bien ma chère. Il a lui même compris cela, bien que j'étais attristée de recevoir sa démission, évidement nous aurions eu du mal à gérer cela face aux parents d'élèves.

- Évidemment, souffla Hermione, perdue dans son assiette.

Évidemment, avoir l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore en cours pouvait s'avérer perturbant... Et toute cette histoire de domination de baguette ne devait pas avoir été éclaircie pour le grand public. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, cela devait être difficile comme rôle à porter.

- En fait, j'ai croisé le professeur Snape tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

- Oui, il est toujours à Poudlard cependant et se charge de la sécurité des élèves. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes récemment, et l'Ordre à été réinstauré, dit-elle en baissant la voix.

- L'Ordre ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas été informée ? Et Harry et Ron ? Etaient-ils au courant ? Il faudrait qu'elle les appelle ce soir pour savoir !

- Quel genre de problèmes ? Demanda-t-elle discrètement.

- Je ne suis pas supposée vous parler de ça, Miss Granger, répondit la directrice en lui servant à boire.

- Oh, je vous en prie, j'aimerais savoir, demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide et inquiète.

- Nous avons eu quelques... représailles...

- Des partisans ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Entre autre...

Son ancienne professeur lui coula un regard entendu pour l'inciter à la discrétion mais les neurones de la jeune femme tournait déjà à plein régime. Évidemment, ce n'était pas parce que leur maitre avait été vaincu que tous ses fidèles se seraient convertis à des causes plus reposantes. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, et elle se sentait un peu vexée de ne pas avoir été tenue au courant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas pas être au cœur des problèmes... Depuis que le trio avait été séparé à la fin de leur étude, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de quoi que ce soit concernant Voldemort.

Mais elle n'aurait probablement pas été d'un grand secours de toute façon. Elle se demanda soudain si de nouveaux membres avaient rejoint l'Ordre. Harry était probablement au courant de quelque chose, avec la formation d'Auror qu'il suivait...

Hermione sourit dans son coin en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de mettre sur pied un plan pour se replonger dans les ennuis. Mais elle fut vite interrompue.

- Miss Granger, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de comploter quelque chose.

- Hum... Non, pas du tout.

McGonagall soupira d'agacement et reporta son attention sur son repas.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hermione quitta la table en saluant une dernière fois ses anciens professeurs. Elle devait repartir et rentrer chez elle. Et contacter Harry, accessoirement.

Elle sortit de la grande salle en essayant de ne pas paraître précipitée.

Elle déambula rapidement vers la sortie de Poudlard et transplanna dès qu'elle fut hors de l'enceinte, tout ça l'avait remuée. On pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une matinée riche en révélations. La première chose qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle fût d'entrer en contact avec son ami.

- Ah, Hermione, comment ça va ? Demanda gentiment Harry au bout du fil.

- Je reviens de Poudlard.

- Ah ?

Elle sentit directement le changement de ton.

- Je suis au courant pour l'Ordre.

- Ah.

- Oui, ah, comme tu dis.

- Bon écoutes, si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. Ron non plus n'est pas au courant.

- Oui, mais maintenant moi oui.

- Bon, tu peux me rejoindre square Grimmaurd ?

- Ok, à tout de suite.


	3. Promesse de mort

Hermione entra dans la demeure, l'atmosphère respirait la poussière comme à son habitude. Elle ne voyait aucun signe qui pouvait lui indiquer que quelqu'un était passé récemment. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire mais visiblement il n'y avait personne. Elle s'assit gentiment dans la cuisine en attendant que Harry arrive. Elle fit la liste des questions qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Elle entendit enfin quelqu'un transplaner à l'extérieur et se leva pour accueillir son ami. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Severus Snape, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Vous me suivez, Miss Granger ? Grogna-t-il.

- Heu... Non, balbutia-t-elle.

- Puis-je savoir ce que faites là ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous voir Potter ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

- Heu, et bien...

- Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de fouiner.

- McGonagall m'a mise au courant pour l'Ordre, dit-elle enfin, vexée. Et aussi... Je ne savais pas que vous aviez démissionné, reprit-elle un ton plus bas.

- Et pourquoi donc auriez-vous été au courant ? Soupira-t-il avec indifférence.

- Oh... Oui, enfin... Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Il croisa un instant son regard, ne sachant si elle était sincère ou non. Le contact visuel la mettant mal à l'aise, elle préféra s'éloigner et retourner dans la cuisine pour attendre Harry. Elle s'assit à la table et se servit une tasse de thé.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit une cape noire tourbillonner près d'elle et observa Snape à la dérobé qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose sur une table obstruée de papiers. Ça devait être des rapports pour l'Ordre pensa-t-elle.

- Il y a de nouveaux membres ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, le regard occupé.

Le silence n'était entrecoupé que des froissements de parchemins et cela devenait pesant.

- La cheminée vous parle.

Hermione sursauta en regardant son ancien professeur.

- Pa... Pardon ?

- La cheminée, elle vous parle.

Hermione tourna alors la tête vers ladite cheminée, incrédule et vit en effet une tête familière entre les flammes. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et s'agenouilla à côté.

- Harry ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas passer immédiatement, il y a des choses urgentes dans le coin.

- Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Oh, tu sais, le bureau des Aurors c'est animé, sourit son ami pour la détendre.

- Bon, d'accord, recontacte-moi plus tard alors, je vais rentrer.

- Ok, fais attention. Tu es seule ?

- Heu, non, il y a le professeur Snape ici.

- Ah. Bien, dis-lui de ne pas rentrer à Poudlard cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- On pense que des gens pourraient essayer de l'atteindre. On va allez faire un tour près de l'école. Et évite de trainer trop près de lui, aussi, un de moins ça suffira.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous signale que je ne suis pas sourd, Potter, lança froidement l'intéressé.

Harry fit une grimace complice à son amie. Puis la cheminée redevint silencieuse.

Pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec l'âtre, Snape avait récupéré les documents qui l'intéressaient et les avait glissé dans sa cape et il se dirigeait vers le couloir. Hermione se leva d'un bond et suivit la trainée noire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Lança-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire selon vous?

- Vous n'allez pas partir quand même !

Il se retourna vers elle en levant un sourcil et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Elle eut l'impression de retourner en première année.

- Je ne compte pas passer ma vie dans cette demeure, susura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et fit un effort pour lui tenir tête.

- C'est trop risqué, vous avez entendu Harry, vous risquez de vous faire tuer.

- Et ce ne sera pas la première fois, dit-il avec un rictus de dérision.

Soudain, peut-être en se rendant compte de sa trop grande proximité avec la jeune femme, il se redressa d'un bond et lui tourna le dos séance tenante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il ouvrait la porte et sortit. Elle bondit à sa suite, entêtée comme à son habitude.

- Severus Snape ! Vociféra-t-elle, toute retenue envolée.

Il s'éloignait vivement de leur planque pour pouvoir transplanner. La jeune femme le suivit d'une traite et allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner et sortir sa baguette. Inconsciemment, elle en fit de même, pur réflexe de survie. L'air devint glacial. L'instant d'après, elle entendit un bruit annonçant de gros ennuis.

Sans qu'elle ait vraiment le temps de comprendre, elle vit plusieurs silhouettes noires se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Elle sentit alors qu'on lui agrippait le bras et elle eut tout juste le temps d'analyser la situation avant de se retenir d'envoyer un maléfice sur Snape.

Il la força à reculer derrière lui.

Sans même un seul mot, les premiers sorts fusèrent. Elle vit l'ex Mangemort parer habilement d'un geste du bras avant de riposter. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'ils allaient bientôt être encerclés. Elle jeta prestement un sort de protection et quelques attaques rebondirent avec souplesse sur une bulle invisible. Le bruit assourdissant des échanges de sortilège lui vrillait les tympans, elle aurait juré être revenue deux ans en arrière. Elle sentit la peur la gagner. Et elle était incapable de faire quoi que se soit, pétrifiée derrière lui. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et vite.

Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, l'horreur des combats, les cris... Elle sentit son estomac se retourner.

Soudain, quelque chose la projeta en arrière. En vérité, elle avait été frappé par le ricochet d'un sort qui visait Snape. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le dos, la respiration coupée. Le mauvais côté, c'est que son sort de protection l'avait suivi et avait laissé l'homme sans protection face à tous ses agresseurs. Le deuxième mauvais côté c'est qu'il avait tourné la tête une fraction de seconde pour voir si elle allait bien.

Il fut alors touché en pleine poitrine par un sortilège que Hermione devina, le regard horrifié. Snape s'écroula sur le côté. Elle ne vit essayer de se relever, en vain. Une haute silhouette noire s'avança vers lui. _Non, non, non... _Elle devait faire quelque chose ! C'était sa faute tout ça, si elle n'avait pas été là, il ne se serait pas efforcé de la protéger. Elle voulut dire quelque chose pour attirer leur attention, les détourner de lui, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et elle s'en voulait d'être si faible. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'avait la chute de leur maitre, ils disparaitraient tous sans faire d'histoire ? Que tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde ? Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête ! Mais elle avait tellement eu envie de croire que tout était fini, qu'elle pouvait reprendre une vie normale... Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait tourné le dos pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait. Et elle avait laissé les autres se battre pour elle, elle avait laissé Harry seul face à tout ça. Et Snape. Snape le traitre, dont personne ne faisait cas ni ne faisait mine de se rappeler de lui. Et en attendant, il avait continué à assurer leur protection à tous sans rien demander à personne.

- Traitre, tu vas payer.

Un autre Mangemort leva sa baguette vers lui, Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'effroi en voyant Snape recevoir un sortilège _Doloris_.

- Non !

Elle s'entendit hurler avant de pouvoir réfléchir à quelque chose. Elle se releva d'un bond. Si jusqu'à présent personne n'avait fait attention à elle, c'était finit. Un des sorciers se plaça devant Snape, le dérobant à sa vue et leva sa baguette vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, c'était certain, elle allait mourir maintenant. Simplement parce qu'elle avait été trop curieuse, comme d'habitude ! Elle avait pleins de regrets, énormément. Et bizarrement, elle pensait à Snape.

- Et toi aussi, sale sang-de-bourbe !

La terreur s'insinua en elle. Son cerveau étudiait toutes les possibilités en accéléré.

Sa main se leva, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à rien. Soudain le vide se fit. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, couvrant tout les bruits alentours. Ses lèvres remuèrent sur une promesse de mort. Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, projetant le Mangemort qui lui barrait la route sur le côté. Elle sauta à terre avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir et agrippa le bras de Snape, puis elle transplana.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, une nouvelle fois et sentit le contact de la neige sur son visage. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres et mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Elle se redressa d'un bond, encore envahie par l'adrénaline du combat. Elle était juste devant chez elle. Sans se poser de questions elle agrippa le corps inerte de son professeur et le tira jusqu'à l'intérieur, jetant des regards inquiets alentours. Elle n'arrivait pas à le soulever et grimaçait sous l'effort. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa et eut un rire nerveux en se rappelant qu'elle était une sorcière.

_- Levicorpus !  
_

Elle déposa sans grande douceur l'homme sur son canapé et s'enquit de son état de santé. Elle sentit son pouls, il était encore en vie au moins. Elle refusait de penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais au moins elle appréciait que son sauvetage serve à quelque chose ! Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas contacter Poudlard, elle était certaine qu'ils la cherchaient partout. Ils ne savaient probablement pas où elle habitait. Son appartement était protégé par de nombreux sorts mis en place par le Ministère et certains de sa compositions. Elle était en sécurité pour un petit moment ici.

Snape se vidait de son sang, et sa respiration était sifflante. Mais Hermione était en mesure de le soigner. C'était la pensée la plus rassurante qu'elle s'efforçait d'avoir car elle ne voyait pas qui appeler à l'aide dans le cas contraire.

Alors que son canapé s'imbibait rapidement du sang de son hôte, la jeune femme déboutonna avec des mains tremblantes les habits de Snape pour découvrir de multiples entailles sur son torse qui semblaient profondes. Elle abaissa précipitamment sa baguette vers lui.

- _Vulnera samento__ ! _

Elle répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois, voyant le flot de sang diminuer.

Elle revint de sa salle-de-bain avec un flacon contenant une potion de soin de son cru, elle se figea sur place.

Elle renversa à moitié le flacon sur lui, toujours sujette aux tremblements. Lorsqu'elle eut réussit l'opération – plus ou moins – les plaies commençaient déjà à se refermer. Elle aurait voulu avoir sous la main de l'essence de Dictame mais à défaut, elle avait au moins l'occasion de tester sa potion dans des conditions optimales...

Incapable de faire autre chose, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'adossa à la cheminée en face du sofa, les yeux dans le vide. Elle sentit alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et soudain elle fut incapable de se contenir une seconde de plus et fondit en larmes.

Quelque chose la réveilla en sursaut, elle ouvrit les yeux et eut du mal à se situer. Elle s'était endormie et avait à moitié basculée sur le sol. Elle se redressa lentement, les membres endolories et essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. C'était un mouvement de Snape qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil précaire. Il avait repris ses esprits et s'était assis en grimaçant. Il posa alors les yeux sur elle, en pleine confusion.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Chez moi...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione vit que son regard passait de son propre corps blessée à la jeune femme qui avait encore les mains pleines de sang et certainement une mine affreuse. Elle essaya de faire le tri et de tout remettre dans l'ordre.

- Des Mangemorts vous ont attaqué. Vous avez été blessé...

- Et ? Insista-t-il.

- J'ai transplanné sans trop réfléchir. En fait, j'ai... je l'ai... Oh...

Et sans prévenir elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle en débitant des mots sans queue ni tête. Elle était horrifiée par ses propres actes.

Snape la regarda sans bouger, interloqué.

- Mais j'ai... et le sortilège impardonnable... balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Vous avez fait ça ? Pour me sauver ?

Elle s'arrêta net, coupée dans son élan. Hermione eut l'impression de lire de l'incompréhension dans son regard et ne parvenait pas à en saisir la cause.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide Granger, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Elle demeura à le regarder sans bruit en essayant de reprendre une attitude moins expansive. Elle renifla sans grâce et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Il savait surement ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, dit-il soudain en faisant mine de se lever.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! S'indigna la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond.

En quelques secondes, elle avait bondit jusqu'au canapé et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule pour l'obliger à se rassoir. Il lui lança un regard furieux et elle retira prestement sa main, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Vous êtes à moitié mort, ce n'est pas utile d'aller se jeter dans un traquenard !

- Je vous remercie... dit-il froidement.

- Heu... Oui, désolée, enfin... vous n'êtes pas vraiment au mieux de votre forme, reprit-elle un ton plus bas sans pour autant changer d'avis. Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru...

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de formuler à haute voix ses angoisses.

- Remettez-vous, Granger, je ne suis pas mort. Il en faudrait un peu plus.

- Oui...

- En outre, il faudra bien faire quelque chose et prévenir l'Ordre.

- Vous pouvez le faire d'ici, mais je ne sais pas si on risque de nous localiser ou non...

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Et maintenant que vous avez intelligemment tué un Mangemort, ils voudront vous mettre la main dessus aussi. Vous devez être mise en lieu sur.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis reprit d'une voix qu'elle espérait suffisamment assurée.

- Monsieur...

- Oui ?

- S'ils ont pu apparaître, le sortilège de fidelitas...

- Oui, la coupa-t-il.

* * *

**Alors oui, Hermione qui utilise un sortilège impardonnable, je vous entends d'ici ! :) J'avoue que j'ai hésité un long moment, parce que jamais elle n'aurait fait ça en temps normal c'est évident. Mais en même temps, elle a un peu grandi, elle a été marqué par la perte de ses amis, et elle pensait que tout serait fini. Jamais elle ne s'était préparé à cette hypothèse et je crois qu'elle a perdu le contrôle d'elle même, par désespoir, et le fait qu'elle l'utilise à ce moment là c'est un peu mon pilier déclencheur pour toutes les réactions en chaines de la suite. **

**A part ça, on va commencez à rentrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet, j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite. Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'en tiens compte lorsque j'écris, à bientôt ;) **


	4. Exil et solitude

Hermione accusa le choc. Elle regarda son ancien professeur.

- Vous pouvez répéter, je ne suis pas certaine de...

- Bon, Miss Granger, je comprends bien que ça ne vous enchante pas de vous retrouvez coincée avec moi mais vous n'avez pas le choix, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... mais... quitter le pays ?

Il soupira.

- Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans cette phrase ?

- C'est que...

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais d'autres projets également. Mais votre grand ami Potter a été formel sur le sujet, ma tête étant mise à prix par les partisans, il est préférable de quitter le secteur un moment. Le temps que l'Ordre fasse du ménage.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Je saute de joie, voyez-vous.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel il la toisa d'un regard méprisant. Elle finit par soupirer de désespoir. Quitter la ville, et le pays par la même occasion pendant que ses amis allaient une fois de plus se battre et être en danger... Elle se sentait dans la peau d'un traitre.

- Bienvenue dans les rangs, lâcha Snape avec ironie.

La jeune femme sursauta et le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Auriez-vous oublié que je suis legilimens Miss Granger ? Et vous pensez horriblement fort lorsque vous êtes stressée...

Elle tenta de se reprendre, vexée qu'il ait lu dans ses pensées.

- Et concrètement ? Dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

- Concrètement, vous prenez mon bras et nous transplanons.

- Oh ? Vous savez où nous allons ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Vous verrez bien, prenez des affaires à vous si vous en avez besoin.

Hermione disparut avec frustration dans sa chambre. Être exilée avec Snape dans un endroit inconnu, elle ne voyait pas pire comme situation !

- Legilimens, Miss Granger, legilimens, grogna l'intéressé dans le salon.

La jeune femme rougit et se reprit aussitôt. Elle attrapa un petit sac qui contenait un nécessaire de survie. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes. Elle se changea et prit même le temps de fermer ses volets. Fallait-il vraiment en arriver à des méthodes aussi extrêmes ? Elle se sentait en sécurité chez elle. Mais peut être valait-il mieux prévenir que guérir. Et elle soupçonnait également Harry d'avoir exagéré la situation pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes.

Elle revint dans son salon et soupira.

- Très bien, c'est bon.

Snape se leva en grimaçant légèrement. Pendant un instant, elle crut bien qu'il allait vaciller. Elle leva un bras vers lui pour le retenir en cas de chute mais il lui envoya un regard qui l'en dissuada.

- Vous pouvez vraiment transplaner dans cet état ?

- Pour qui me prenez vous ? Dit-il avec dédain.

- J'aime autant que vous en soyez sur, je n'ai pas envie d'être désartibulée, marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous êtes trop bruyante, dit-il seulement.

Elle soupira d'agacement et se résigna. Ils sortirent de chez elle en jetant des regards alentours.

L'atmosphère devant pesante tout à coup. Elle avait l'impression d'être épiée de tout côté, s'attendant à être frappée par un sortilège d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il neigeait légèrement, la rue était déserte et il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri. Elle saisit sa baguette fermement, quelque chose s'agita. Ils étaient là, ils les avaient repérés.

Snape la poussa violemment sur le côté pour l'écarter de lui, elle tomba lourdement au sol alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose la frôler. Elle venait de manquer de se faire tuer, et ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle devait d'être encore en vie. Elle se releva d'un bond, voyant des silhouettes masquées courant dans leur direction en sortant d'une rue adjacente.

Hermione bondit vers Snape et lui attrapa le bras en se plaçant devant lui.

- Transplanez ! Cria-t-elle en lançant un stupefix au plus proche de leur ennemi.

Toujours la même sensation de tourbillonner dans le vide, puis soudain, le contact du sol la ramena à la réalité. Elle se jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais à son étonnement elle était entière ! Et Snape aussi, bien que visiblement fatigué par l'effort.

Elle reprit péniblement son souffle, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient à nouveau été à deux doigts de se faire tuer.

Elle regard alors autours d'elle. Ils avaient atterri sur une côte, en bord de mer. Un léger vent lui fouettait les joues, le ciel était gris et ses pieds s'enfonçait dans le sable. Devant eux à quelques pas, sur une petit butte se trouvait une sorte de cottage. Parfait pour des vacances songea-t-elle, mais pour un exil forcé, elle aurait aimé se trouver dans un coin un peu plus animé... Au moins, personne ne les chercherait dans le coin.

Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers la petite demeure.

L'intérieur était propre. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un était passé par là recensement ou bien si des sorts de nettoyage était actif mais il n'y avait pas cette odeur désagréable qu'on souvent les maisons de vacances. Une cuisine sommaire avec des meubles en bois donnait sur un petit espace pourvu d'une cheminé, d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil qui avait l'air assez confortable, elle devait l'admettre. Derrière une bibliothèque usée était emplie de livres. Fidèle à son habitude elle fit le tour de l'inventaire, ravie de constater qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de livres de sorciers.

Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une chambre, un lit trônait contre le mur gauche, faisant face à une commode surmontée d'un miroir. Une deuxième porte faisait communiquer la chambre et la salle-de-bain. Et elle finit ainsi sa visite guidée. Clairement, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup d'intimité et elle espérait que ça n'allait pas durer des mois car elle se voyait mal cohabiter si longtemps avec Snape dans un endroit si confiné.

Apparemment, il était en train de se faire les mêmes réflexions au vue de sa mine terne.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans la chambre et moi dans le salon, déclara-t-il.

- Non, vous avez été blessé il vaut mieux que vous dormiez à plat.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Miss Granger ! Vous dormirez dans la chambre, point final.

Elle voulut polémiquer mais abandonna la partie, après tout elle s'en moquait. Elle posa son sac sur la petite table dans l'espace cuisine et entreprit d'en sortir quelques affaires. Ce sort d'expansion était bien pratique !

La nuit était tombée et ils n'avaient toujours pas été contactés. Aucunes nouvelles d'aucune sorte. Hermione se sentait nerveuse, était-ce réellement bon signe ? Ou bien ses amis ne voulaient-ils pas prendre de risque tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le ménage ?

Elle était lovée dans le fauteuil qui lui avait parut avenant au premier abord, et n'était pas déçue. Il avait des rayures rouges et blanches caractéristiques d'un goût passé mais n'avait rien perdu de son moelleux. Snape avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et était sorti sans un mot. Elle ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et essayait de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

La jeune femme se replongea dans la lecture de son ouvrage, _Poisons et contre-poisons naturels_, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Snape referma derrière lui, l'air maussade et resta un moment les bras dans le vide. Il ne devait pas savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper et elle le comprenait.

- Il faut refaire vos bandages, dit-elle, en lui jetant un regard.

- Je le ferais, dit-il du ton de celui qui veut éluder le sujet.

Elle fronça les sourcils et referma son livre en le calant dans le fauteuil puis se leva.

- C'est idiot, je vais le faire.

Hermione chercha ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac et fit signe à Snape de s'asseoir. Il finit par obtempérer et tira une chaise à lui, agacé par le flots d'arguments qu'elle lui opposait. Elle déposa les bandages sur la table et les induit d'une lotion cicatrisante.

- Retirez votre veste et votre chemise, dit-elle tout en s'activant.

L'homme eut un nouveau soupir d'agacement mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle entendit le froissement du tissu pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, occupé à ses bandages. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui défaire les anciens, elle tomba sur une vision de Snape torse nu, éclairé par la lueur des flammes. Fabuleuse mise en scène, elle devait l'avouer. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient lourdement jusqu'à ses épaules d'une blancheur fantomatique, créant un étrange contraste.

Elle s'attela à la tache sans parler et défit les bandes une à une. Les plaies étaient presque refermées, bientôt il n'y paraitrait plus rien, hormis les cicatrices qu'il allait garder indéniablement. Mais elle s'aperçut que ce ne serait pas les premières. Elle parcourut des yeux la peau blanche de son dos, zébrée de nombreuses marques. A cet instant, elle s'aperçut à quel point il semblait las et fatigué. Il était usé et maltraité par les années, son corps en avait souffert et été amaigri. Il paraissait beaucoup plus vulnérable sans ses éternelles robes noires, comme si une simple égratignure avait pu avoir raison de lui. Et peut être que si son mental n'avait pas été là, il se serait écroulé comme un château de carte.

Alors qu'elle retirait le dernier bandage, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur une marque qui courait le long de son omoplate gauche comme pour s'assurer de sa véracité.

Elle le saisit tressaillir.

- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, s'éxcusa-t-elle.

- Non, vous avez les mains froides.

Considérant soudain son geste très déplacé, elle se dépêcha de refaire des bandages propres sans dire un mot.

- Voilà.

- Merci.

Il reboutonna sa chemise blanche et la jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître dans cette couleur. C'était tellement... inhabituel, que ça en devenait dérangeant. Il repassa alors sa veste noire et la boutonna jusqu'au cou et redevint Snape.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dit-il alors.

- Vous m'imposez un couvre-feu ? Sourit-elle.

- Simple suggestion. Je ne voudrais pas que ma présence maussade vous assomme.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle était censée réagir à ce genre de sarcasme et décida simplement de l'ignorer. Elle se glissa dans la chambre et referma la porte. Elle alluma quelques bougies d'un coup de baguettes et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

**Ô combien désolée pour ce chapitre qui ne sert à rien ! Et ce rapprochement bancal qui ne sert à rien non plus, le seul et unique but de ce chapitre et de présenter un Snape humain. Parce que non, Snape n'est pas jeune avec un corps d'Apollon, désolée mesdemoiselles. Il est vieux, il est ronchon, et il est usé (non je ne dirais pas moche, je devrais aller me flageller). Pas très romantique je sais ! ;) Mais il y a tellement de fic qui le présente si bien avec un corps de rêve insoupçonné qui fait tomber les minettes, et des cheveux sponsorisés par dessange que je vais laisser ça à d'autres :p**

**Et pour répondre à ****Hurricane-Jehn à propos du chap précédent, en fait le sort qu'utilise Hermione pour soigner Snape n'est pas un contre sort spécifique du sectumsempra, c'est un sort basique qui sert à refermer les plaies. Elle est calée en soins la petite hein ? Ouais, bon, Miss-je-sais-tout a encore frappé ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews o/ Rdv au prochain chapitre !  
**

**ps: non, je ne compte pas les laisser enfermer là dedans jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus, c'est pas dans mes plans :)  
**


	5. De l'autre côté

Le lendemain, elle était installée sur une dune, face à mer. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux en tout sens et gonflait les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la plage. La jeune femme avait un livre à la main et repoussait tant bien que mal des mèches derrière ses oreilles pour dégager son chant de vision. Elle s'enroula un peu plus dans le châle qu'elle portait.

Soudain, elle entendit que quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle tourna les yeux pour découvrir Snape, avançant vivement vers elle. Ses cheveux tournoyaient furieusement autours de son visage pale et il était visiblement contrarié. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Gronda-t-il.

- Je lis, répondit-elle prise au dépourvue.

- Non ! Je veux dire qu'est-ce que vous faites seule dehors sur une plage à la vue de tous alors que des Mangemorts veulent vous tuer ! Etes-vous si stupide ?

- Je ne pense pas...

- Ne pensez pas ! Dit-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester d'avantage, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui pour la forcer à se lever. Hermione ne sentit gênée par cette soudaine proximité.

Il dut s'apercevoir de quelque chose car il retira précipitamment son bras. Il lui répéta de rentrer une deuxième fois, sans laisser paraître une once d'émotion. Elle ne se le refit pas dire et ils regagnèrent le cottage sans échanger un mot, douchée par la froideur extrême de son seul interlocuteur possible.

La jeune femme trouva intéressant de se replonger dans sa lecture pour s'occuper l'esprit et lui disparut dans la petite salle-de-bain attenante à la chambre. Elle entendit l'eau couler pendant un petit moment.

Au bout d'un certain temps, lassée de sa lecture, elle reposa son livre sur une petite table près de son fauteuil favori et passa dans la chambre pour déposer son châle. Elle chercha quelque chose pour s'attacher les cheveux et disciplina tout ce petit monde avec un pic à cheveux en argent. Elle n'avait désespérément rien à faire pour s'occuper et son esprit était rongé de million de question.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté du lit et plongea son regard à l'extérieur. Elle ne voyait que du sable et du sable à perte de vue. Ils devaient être à des kilomètres de la première âme qui vive, l'avantage c'est que personne ne viendrait les chercher dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci. Elle essayait de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait, interprétant le manque de nouvelles comme une absence de mauvaises. Au fond d'elle-même, elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt rassurée de ne pas être seule face à tout ça. Même si Snape n'était pas exactement la personne rêvée pour la colocation, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait affronté des situations surement plus périlleuses et il saurait quoi faire si les choses tournaient mal. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la protégerait dans le pire des cas, comme il avait déjà tenté de le faire par le passé.

Certes, elle n'était pas non plus sans défense. Mais privée de ses alliés de toujours, une drôle d'angoisse lui pesait sur la poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait faire face seule à une situation, qu'elle n'avait pas ses amis pour discuter, pour l'aider, pour se reposer. Ils n'étaient plus ensembles, et ils ne le seraient plus...

Hermione fut soudain rattrapée par un souvenir qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Mais ce froid se rependit en elle. La solitude, et le désespoir. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ces sensations, sa détresse lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée piégée au manoir des Malfoy, ce soir là... Elle connaissait la sensation de la souffrance, et la peur. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Elle ne pouvait supporter que cela recommence. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un lui mettait la main dessus ? Bellatrix était morte. Mais certains ne l'étaient pas, ils se souviendraient d'elle. Elle était l'amie de Potter, elle venait de tuer un Mangemort, et pour sauver l'homme qui avait trahi Voldemort ! Soudain, la gravité de sa situation lui sauta au visage.

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre le rire de Bellatrix à son oreille, son souffle sur sa peau, lui glaçant le sang. La réalité disparut un instant devant ses yeux. Ils étaient si proches, et ils riaient tous dans ce silence glacial. Et seulement ses cris, son sang, personne ne venait l'aider... Elle allait mourir.

Granger !

Elle sursauta, le souffle court et constata que Snape se tenait à deux pas d'elle, sa baguette à la main. Il avait encore les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et la regardait comme si elle était folle.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, totalement perdue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez comme une démente ? J'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose, bon sang !

Visiblement, il était très agacé. Mais pas autant qu'elle était confuse. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était tombée en pleine crise d'angoisse. Elle se pensait rationnelle et parfaitement maitresse d'elle-même, mais visiblement il y avait des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser.

- J'attends !

Elle jeta un autre regard à son ancien professeur, peu désireuse d'étaler le fin fond de ses pensées devant lui. Il avait juste pris la peine de sauter dans son pantalon et gouttait maintenant sur le parquet en bois, trempé à ses pieds. Elle se sentait grandement rassurée maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il exigeait quand même une tenue décente avant de venir à son secours.

Elle en profita pour observer l'évolution de ses blessures, pressée de détourner son esprit sur le récent incident qui l'avait secouée.

-Je vais vous refaire des bandages propres, dit-elle.

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas entendu, susurra-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Et vous hurlez souvent comme cela ? Histoire que je sois au courant la prochaine fois ?

- Évitez vous dont la peine de venir dégorger sur le parquet la prochaine fois, oui.

- Vous avez raison ce n'est pas juste, il a le mérite de ne pas être contrariant, lui.

- Je vais vous refaire des bandages, déclara-t-elle pour couper court à la discussion.

- C'est inutile, Miss Granger.

- Oh si, si ! Insista-t-elle, outrageusement sérieuse.

Il comprit que polémiquer n'avancerait à rien et se résigna. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se sécher un minimum.

Il la suivit sans dire un mot et s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que la jeune femme déroulait une bande blanche. Elle s'appliqua à ne pas lui faire mal, et peut être encore plus encore à ne pas le toucher trop directement ni trop longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla s'en apercevoir car il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta quelques coups d'œils.

- Ce n'est pas très charmant à regarder, mais c'est vous qui avez insisté.

La jeune femme sursauta.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La vue de toutes ces cicatrices, ce n'est pas très esthétiques.

Elle fut surprise de cette remarque. Effectivement, il avait le corps couvert de témoignage de la violence de sa vie, mais elle ne trouvait pas cela répugnant. C'était intrigant peut-être, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confrontée à cela. Et ça participait à faire de Snape quelqu'un de très intimidant, et certainement de très dangereux.

- Je ne pense pas que l'esthétique soit plus important que votre vie.

- Vos mains tremblent, je pensais que c'était la vue, dit-il.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement dans son geste, consciente qu'elle avait effectivement les mains qui tremblaient et essaya de se maitriser en bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Soit vous avez des pensées discutables, déclara-t-il comme s'il lui faisait cours, soit ce que vous refusez de me dire vous a retourné plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre. Dans le premier cas, cela serait passablement sans intérêt et dans le deuxième, j'aimerais que vous me mettiez au courant sans que soit obligé de vous droguer.

Comme rester près de cette homme si clairvoyant ne lui présageait rien de bon dans la suite de ses idées, elle termina son travail d'infirmière et engagea une retraite lâche et misérable dans le salon. Elle avait les idées confuses et s'en voulait au plus haut point. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de sournois qui faisait son petit chemin en elle et elle n'arrivait plus à l'arrêter. Et plus elle essayait de ne pas y penser, moins elle y arrivait. Elle décida donc de s'atteler à la lourde tâche de l'analyse.

Il n'insista pas, pour le moment, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, et elle redoutait à tout instant une autre attaque sournoise. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui suffisamment dans la minuscule demeure pour espérer être hors d'atteinte.

Il était près de quatorze heures lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle avait assez faim pour cuisiner. Elle entreprit de taper dans les quelques provisions qu'elle avait emportées pour dresser un repas. Il s'assit en face d'elle sans dire un mot et ils mangèrent, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Elle avait peur qu'ouvrir la bouche ne remette sur le tapis quelques questions qu'elle voulait ignorer. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la jeune femme lança un sort de nettoyage et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour en extraire un nouvel ouvrage - _De la question des symboles magiques dans l'Histoire_ - et lui lança à peine un regard.

Après plusieurs heures passées sans bouger, assise dans son fauteuil désormais attitré, à observer son compagnon de fortune plongé dans la lecture en face d'elle, elle était arrivée à deux conclusions. Un, elle ne considérait plus Severus Snape comme un professeur mais comme un homme. Un homme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, qui n'était pas intouchable. Deux, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'appréciait, à sa façon, sa façon discutable et étrange certes. Et deux et demi, plus elle le regardait, plus elle le redécouvrait et ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, était passablement dangereux.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de devenir folle à cause de l'isolement ?

Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié outre mesure, mais pas non plus détesté. Et ce soir là dans la ruelle sous la neige, elle l'avait découvert comme un être avec ses propres démons. Il avait certainement beaucoup de choses sur la conscience, de la souffrance. Et il n'avait plus personne désormais, depuis que Dumbledore était mort, par sa propre main.

La jeune femme sentie une vague de chagrin l'envahir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

- Granger ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait sans comprendre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle porta une main sur son visage pour cacher son hébétement. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, à s'imaginer à sa place seule, totalement seule. Sans amis, sans famille, considéré comme un traitre de tout côté et traité avec mépris. Même au sein de l'école lorsqu'il enseignait. Passer toutes ces années sans le soutient de personne, toujours solitaire.

- Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il encore ? Demanda-t-il de la même voix égale.

- Rien... Je suis désolée...

- Ce que vous êtes agaçante ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

- Je... Je viens de réaliser... hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que je ne comprends pas ce que vous racontez.

- Je n'ai jamais réalisé que vous étiez si seul.

Clairement, s'il ne s'attendait à rien, encore moins à ça. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, ni d'où lui venait cette pensée et encore moi pourquoi elle pleurait comme si elle venait de perdre sa mère. Il resta interdit, ni sachant trop comment réagir.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, lachâ-t-il d'un ton défensif.

- C'est juste, j'ai réalisé tout d'un coup, que vous avez payé un lourd tribu dans cette guerre.

- Comme tout le monde.

- Bien plus que moi, en tout cas.

- Je mérite indiscutablement les choses qui m'accablent, dit-il gravement.

- Non, je suis sûre que non, dit-elle en se calmant un peu.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Je vous côtoie depuis plus de sept ans.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

Il la toisa un instant du regard, ne sachant trop si c'était une très bonne idée de suivre cette conversation avec la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas quelle opinion elle avait exactement de lui, mais visiblement son sort ne la laissant pas indifférent. Et en aucun cas il ne voulait de sa pitié.

- Personne ne mérite ça, dit-elle.

- Taisez-vous maintenant, trancha-t-il en se levant.

- Mais je veux juste...

- Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, dit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds à son tour, indignée.

- Quoi que ce soit, gardez le pour vous alors.

Elle reçut cette dernière remarque en pleine figure, peinée de voir que sa présence lui était indésirable. Elle aurait juste voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pa cette mauvaise image de lui, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas si abandonné par le monde. Elle aurait aimé être son amie.

- Je n'ai pas cette opinion là de vous, acheva-t-elle avec colère avant de tourner le dos et de sortir de la pièce, incapable de rester.

Elle se jeta dans le vent mordant et froid qui apportait les embrumes de la mer jusqu'à elle. Elle partit en courant vers une dune lointaine, descendant sur la plage et continuant à courir sur le sable dur et humide. Depuis ce soir près de la taverne, elle ne pouvait oublier son regard éteint et sa résignation à l'indifférence. Il se fichait de lui, il se fichait de mourir, il ne voulait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un, ni lui parler. Certes, elle n'était peut être pas la meilleure personne mais elle aurait pu l'apprécier.

Mais il restait Snape, et elle sentait pertinemment qu'il s'était perdu lui-même depuis très longtemps. Elle ne savait pas même à quel point. De l'autre côté.

* * *

**Comme il est vilain le Snape ! :) Bon, un petit chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, vous préférez des chapitres plutôt longs ou courts en général ? On commence à plonger un peu dans leurs pensées. Je me demande où elle veut en arriver cette petite Hermione... Ah non c'est vrai je le sais vu que c'est moi qui écrit :D **

**Le prochain chapitre, elle va plonger au coeur du problème ! Faites vos pronostics ! :D Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment très agréables d'avoir des retours constructifs o/ **

**A la semaine prochaine ! Shana/ **


	6. Chute en avant

La jeune femme frissonna, assise sur le sable gelé de la nuit. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle même. Elle s'était laissé rattraper par le brouillard à la tombée du soir et fut bien incapable de retrouver son chemin à travers les kilomètres de dunes. Elle s'était éloignée de la rive et désormais ne distinguait plus aucun bruit de vagues, perdue au milieu d'une étendue grisâtres.

Elle avait probablement tourné en rond plusieurs fois, mais sans lampes, il était encore plus dur de s'y retrouver. Et elle n'était pas franchement rassurée, seule au milieu de nulle part sans baguette. Elle se sentait comme nue sans le précieux morceau de bois.

Erreur de débutante.

Elle ignorait si elle était près ou non du cottage, ou même dans quelle direction aller. Aussi, décida-t-elle d'attendre le matin pour y voir plus clair, inutile de s'épuiser bêtement.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que les nuits furent si froide près du bord de mer et elle était totalement gelée. Elle ne savait pas trop dans quel état elle serait si elle passait la nuit là. Mais que faire ? Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de solution. Et elle était angoissée par les ténèbres.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme une gamine, essayant de piéger le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

Est-ce que Snape la cherchait ? Ou bien s'en moquait-il ? Il était probablement au chaud au coin du feu, pestant contre le tempérament agaçant de la jeune femme.

Au fur à mesure que le temps passait, elle commençait à être de plus en plus inquiète et à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Elle allait mourir d'hypothermie si elle restait là. Elle se releva doucement et recommença à marcher à l'aveuglette pendant un long moment, mais elle n'entendait toujours aucun bruit pouvant lui indiquer le sens du rivage.

Elle frissonna de plus belle sans s'arrêter vu qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ses pieds s'enfonçait dans le sable inlassablement. Elle lançait des regards autours d'elle mais elle ne voyait rien, ne distinguait aucune forme et c'était affreusement paniquant.

Elle essayait de garder un semblant de calme.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, estimant qu'elle marchait depuis des heures. Clairement elle n'allait pas dans le bon sens. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, épuisée et apeurée.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être près de quelqu'un en cet instant et sentir une chaleur réconfortante. Elle se demanda alors comment allaient ses amis là-bas. Avaient-ils mis en pièce les derniers partisans qui les menaçaient ? Son esprit continua a dériver sur maints sujets, sombrant peu à peu dans le néant et le froid. Elle ferma les yeux...

Quelque chose heurta sa tête. Elle sentie une pression indéfinie sur elle. Elle entendait un bourdonnement sourd autours d'elle mais était bien incapable d'en comprendre la source. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne distingua qu'une étendue noire et les referma. La gravité parut reprendre un peu d'effet sur son corps et elle compris qu'elle était allongée sur le sol. Puis quelque chose la fit bouger.

Snape assena une autre gifle à la jeune femme à moitié inconsciente en lui parlant pour la forcer à revenir à la surface de son esprit. Elle gémit faiblement et ouvrit les yeux sans vraiment sembler le voir. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, les plongeant dans le noir, et retira le manteau qu'il portait sur sa robe de sorcier pour en entourer le corps d'Hermione.

- Espèce de petite imbécile, maugréa-t-il pour lui même.

Il l'enveloppa un maximum dans le tissu épais et chaud et la souleva dans ses bras. Cet effort inattendu le fit grimacer alors que ses récentes blessures le tiraillaient, mais il avait connu pire. Il entreprit de rebrousser chemin. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres entres ses bras.

Il mit un moment à revenir sur ses pas, ne voulant pas transplanter avec elle à moitié inconsciente. Il éclaira le chemin d'un sort et distingua enfin leur repère de fortune. Il entra précipitamment et poussa la porte d'un coup de pied en ce dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Le feu avait eu le temps de mourir et il attrapa sa baguette pour le ranimer d'un tour de poignet. Il déposa doucement la jeune femme devant et l'appuya contre lui en position plus au moins assisse, lui frictionnant les membres pour la réchauffer. À la lueur des flammes, elle avait les lèvres bleus. Il l'appela plusieurs fois sans réponse. Il continua pourtant de la réchauffer. Elle avait du mal à reprendre conscience et ne reprenait pas rapidement des couleurs.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Être aussi stupide que ça était un comble pour une sorcière.

Quelle peste ! Finalement elle n'avait pas du tout changé, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. C'était insupportable de devoir veiller sur quelqu'un comme ça. Il n'était pas babysitteur et il n'avait pas envie de constamment garder un œil sur elle.

Et le pire, c'est que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il en serait accusé et décrété coupable à cause de cette fille envahissante.

Il se cala contre le canapé, abordant une mine déplorable, et serra la jeune femme contre lui, communiquant sa chaleur corporelle avec elle. Ils les enveloppa tout les deux de son long manteau et continua à ruminer ses pensées. Très sombres, les pensées. Un peu trop de souvenirs, un peu trop de comparaison et un peu trop de Lily à son goût.

Lentement, il sentit qu'elle reprenait un peu de contenance et finit par se faire rattraper par le sommeil. Il s'endormit bientôt, apaisé par le mouvement lent et régulier de la respiration de la jeune femme contre lui. Ou peut être perdu un peu trop loin dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que l'aube n'était pas loin. Elle eut alors un mal fou à se rappeler les évènements passés. Elle mit quelques minutes pour reconstituer le fil de la soirée et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans le cottage, Snape l'avait certainement trouvé. Il lui avait certainement aussi sauvé la vie ! Elle chercha alors sa présence pour s'excuser de son comportement et le remercier quand elle comprit qu'il était juste derrière elle. Ou plutôt, qu'elle était dans ses bras et que cette présence rassurante l'avait apaisé durant la nuit.

Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, terriblement mal à l'aise.

Mais elle s'extirpa avec le plus de douceur possible à son étreinte et se redressa lentement. Quelque chose attira son attention et elle baissa les yeux sur son débardeur blanc pour constater que tout son flanc gauche était couvert de sang. Elle paniqua un instant et passa la main sur sa peau, mais elle était parfaitement lisse. Un éclair de compréhension se fit dans son esprit et elle s'agenouilla vivement près de l'homme encore endormi pour écarter son manteau. Sa robe de sorcier était déboutonnée et sa chemise blanche avait virée au rouge écarlate sur une bonne partie.

Elle défit précautionneusement les boutons, un à un, et dévoila à nouveau ce torse qui commençait à devenir familier pour elle.

Une de ces plaies s'était largement rouverte, certainement lorsqu'il l'avait portée jusqu'ici. La culpabilité l'envahit prestement et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle examina doucement sa peau, la chemise avait suffit à faire coaguler assez le sang pour que le saignement s'arrête mais il aurait besoin de point de suture à n'en pas douter.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à ses conclusions toutes médicales, le patient en question se réveilla lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visages de la jeune femme, penchée sur lui qui le déshabillait. Troublante comme pensée pour se réveiller.

Elle finit par s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait en relevant les yeux de quelques millimètres et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, consciente que la situation était gênante. Mais elle ne s'écarta pas, continuant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec une expression...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Il vous faut des points de sutures, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, et constata que ce ne serait pas superflu en effet. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le perturbait. C'était sa proximité.

La jeune femme était bien trop prêt, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Et maintenant qu'elle avait eu le malheur de croiser son regard, elle avait du mal à s'en défaire, hypnotisée par ses yeux sombres et inquiétants. Elle y voyait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait décrire quoi, quelque chose qu'elle voulait approcher, découvrir, ne pas rester dans l'ignorance. Elle y voyait l'impitoyable Maitre de potions, le meurtrier, le traitre et quelque chose d'autre... Elle aurait juré déceler une lueur de folie, et pas loin la même expression que ce soir là.

Elle se sentait aspirée au plus profond, voulant s'agripper à lui et le secouer. Le conjurer de réagir, de ne pas s'entraîner vers là bas, à mesure qu'elle luttait pour se contenir elle-même. Sa perspicacité naturelle l'empêchait d'ignorer ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant. C'était tellement effrayant, elle s'effrayait oui, dans ses puits sans fonds d'une noirceur immense.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle ressentit une légère douleur dans sa poitrine. Et lentement elle se rendit compte que ses sensations extérieures s'évanouissaient, remplacées par son regard.

Une angoisse sourde la saisit, une détresse folle comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle se sentait perdue en plein brouillard, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se retenir... Elle appelait à l'aide. Elle entendait quelqu'un prononcer son nom, enfin ! Mais elle était toujours seule dans les ténèbres, dans l'immensité de sa douleur grandissante. Elle hurla. Elle se sentit faiblir et se recroquevilla sur elle-même; elle avait si mal...

- Granger !

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, totalement désorientée.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle était allongée sur le sol. Snape la tenait par les épaules, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Vociféra-t-il.

- Que... Je...

- Ne recommencez JAMAIS ça ! Hurla-t-il en lui lâchant les épaules.

Il se redressa lentement et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche, elle sentait encore ses oreilles bourdonner.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Il tourna un regard furieux vers elle qui aurait pu la tuer sur place.

- Je vous préviens, si vous recommencez, la prochaine fois vous y laisserez votre vie !

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Ne tentez jamais – il insista – de pénétrez l'esprit d'un occlumens ! Sans maitriser cet art, les conséquences peuvent en être dramatiques ! Vous avez de la chance que je sache suffisamment manipuler cette magie, sinon vous seriez déjà à Sainte Mangouste.

Elle garda le silence, comprenant lentement que ce qu'elle avait ressentie n'avait pas vraiment été réel. Elle avait été projeté dan l'esprit de Snape sans le vouloir. Etait-ce réellement comme ça au sein de son âme ? Noir, sombre, douloureux ?

Elle se redressa lentement et s'assit.

Il s'agenouilla alors à saisit son menton entre ses doigts sans ménagement, l'obligeant à le regarder de nouveau. Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux.

- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Et elle obéit.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Rien de précis.

- Si vous mentez je le saurais.

- Je vous assure... C'était juste... vide, et sombre, froid, et tellement douloureux... souffla-t-elle. Etait-ce réellement votre esprit ?

- Non, vous étiez bien au-delà.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'ai voulu faire avec ce chapitre, mais je ne me suis pas décidée à le réécrire donc... Ah Hermione et sa manie d'aller fouiller où il ne faut pas. :D **

**J'écoute souvent une musique précise selon l'humeur du moment quand j'écris, l'humeur du chapitre si vous préferez, donc j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de vous les indiquer. Donc à partir de maintenant je glisserais des titres de chansons à la fin des chapitres; ça risque d'être _très_ varié. **

**Merci pour les reviews ! J'essaye le plus possible de respecter leurs caractères, surtout Snape, contente que ça se voit ! **

**A la semaine prochaine :)**

**_"Stream of Passion - I'll keep on dreaming"_**


	7. Et le doute revient

Il lui lâcha le menton et se détourna d'elle, comme dégouté. Elle sentait encore en elle le tremblement de son coeur affolé. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une telle expérience, c'était atroce. Et maintenant qu'elle était consciente de s'être retrouvée en train de se perdre dans un autre esprit que le sien elle trouvait cela très irrationnel. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Bien sur, elle connaissait l'Occlumancie. Elle savait tout à ce sujet, tout ce qu'elle avait pu en apprendre comme une brillante élève qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais ça, c'était au delà de sa conception, de son entendement, parce que ça ne s'expliquait pas par des potions ni des sorts.

Elle était terrifiée. Elle avait entendu, ou plutôt ressenti des hurlements de douleurs. Elle ignorait s'ils appartenaient à Snape ou à sa mémoire, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle finit par se relever, essayant de reprendre une contenance

- Puisque vous êtes là, rendez-vous utile, lui lança-t-il, et refermez cette plaie. Je suis certain que vous connaissez un sort pour ça...

Il laissa presque sa phrase en suspend, comme si elle avait pu se méprendre sur son sous-entendu. Évidement qu'elle connaissait un sort pour ça puisqu'elle était la miss-je-sais-tout ! Et pendant un moment elle eut envie de lui répondre qu'il pouvait bien le faire lui même, mais elle se ravisa.

Elle récupera enfin sa baguette, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée et se concentra religieusement sur son sort. C'eut au moins l'effet de la calmer et de la faire revenir dans le monde réel une fois pour toute. Elle se sentit beaucoup moins vulnérable d'un coup.

-_ Vulnera samento ! _

Pendant le reste de la journée, ils ne se parlèrent guère que le minimum vital, à savoir que presque aucuns sons ne sortirent de leurs bouches. Snape était encore furieux contre elle, et aussi contre lui. De ne pas avoir su l'empêcher à temps de sombrer. Et Hermione, elle, elle lui en voulait pour son attitude méprisante. Et surtout, elle commençait à douter que le temps ait pu changer les choses. Elle avait peut être encore plus peur de Snape désormais, maintenant qu'elle avait vu une part de ce qui se tapissait en lui. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle cherchait. Elle cherchait au-delà, comme il l'avait si bien dit.

Et elle avait terriblement conscience de jouer avec le feu.

Elle s'occupa en apprenant à la perfection des formules de potions qu'elle connaissait déjà par coeur. Snape lui était pris dans la lecture d'un petit livre, pas plus grand que sa main à la couverture noire et totalement dépourvue d'inscription. Elle en fut intriguée, mais encore trop blessée dans son orgueil pour lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Monsieur ? Appella-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que cet endroit est sous un sortilège de Fidelitas ?

- Oui.

- Vous en connaissez le gardien ?

- Il en assit dans la même pièce que vous, Granger.

Elle enregistra cette information. Elle se sentit quelque peu soulagée, au moins, personne ne pourrait retrouver cette demeure, elle en était certaine. Soudain, elle repensa au square Grimmaurd. Comment avaient-ils pu parvenir à leur emplacement ? Dumbledord était mort, et c'était lui le gardien du secret. Logiquement, cela aurait dû mourir avec lui, non ? Pourquoi cela n'avait pas été efficace ?

Quelque chose cogna contre la vitre. La jeune femme bondit de son siège et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Un hibou déposa une enveloppe dans sa main et constata qu'elle lui était adressée, et sous un puissant sort de mémoire tactile, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait la lire. Elle sentit une alarme se déclencher en elle, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle l'ouvrit prestement et passa ses doigts sur le parchemin, aussitôt une encre noire apparut.

_H., _

_Mauvaises nouvelles ici, attaque de Poudlard, château fermé. _

_Les Aurors sont partis au quatre coins du pays. Très dangereux. _

_Fait attention à toi. Ne fait pas confiance à Snape. Pas le temps d'expliquer. _

_H.P._

Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas un mot de plus. Elle frissonna de la tête au pied. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par 'ne fait pas confiance à Snape' ? C'était fini cette époque ! Ils savaient tous qu'il avait agit sur ordre de Dumbledore, il était de leur côté. Elle en était certaine. Mais là, ces quelques mots tracés à la va-vite sur ce parchemin venait se vriller dans son esprit. Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry avait ensorcelé la lettre pour qu'elle seule puisse la lire.

Elle essaya de conserver une attitude normale, mais elle y parvenait difficilement.

- Que dit-il ? Demanda Snape de sa voix méfiante.

- Poudlard... Poudlard a été attaqué, il n'a pas eu le temps de tout m'expliquer mais il nous demande d'être très prudents.

Elle ne venait pas expressément de mentir, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se jouer de lui. Il était un adversaire hors catégorie dans ce domaine-là. Elle savait, elle était persuadée qu'il avait très bien compris qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Elle resta tremblante un moment près de la fenêtre, mais il ne dit rien, pas un mot et retourna à sa lecture. La jeune femme se rappela alors l'effrayant plongeon qu'elle avait fait dans son inconscient...

Non, elle ne pouvait le remettre en question, pas encore. Mais Harry le lui avait expressément demandé... Peu importe, elle se rembrunit, elle ne douterait pas de lui encore une fois. Si elle commençait, elle n'aurait plus personne à qui faire confiance en cet instant.

Elle posa la lettre dans l'évier et jeta un sortilège d'Incendio.

Elle revint s'assoir près de la cheminée.

- Combien de temps croyez-vous que nous allons devoir rester là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- Depuis combien de temps l'Ordre a-t-il été remis en place ?

- Il n'a jamais disparu.

- Vous voulez dire... que vous vous attendiez à ça ?

Il leva un regard méprisant sur elle.

- Pensiez-vous vraiment que tous nos problèmes disparaitraient d'un coup ?

- Eh bien, oui... Je me rend compte que c'était stupide.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, commenta-t-il en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de_ précis_ que je devrais savoir ?

Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Lorsqu'elle y repensait désormais ça semblait si évident. Harry avait été débordé de travail, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps en personne. Si elle se mettait à analyser chaque faits et gestes qu'elle avait vu et entendu, elle aurait dû avoir des soupçons. Ce couple qui avait disparu sans laisser de trace dans un soi-disant accident, la vague d'arrestation massive attribuée au bureau des Aurors, les lettres anonymes envoyées au Minstère... Elle avait été d'une bêtise monumentale, juste parce qu'elle ne _voulait_ pas voir. Comme tout les autres. Snape lui était resté lucide sur la situation comme toujours, et il avait continué à être fidèle à la mémoire de Dumbledore dans l'ombre, comme toujours. Elle se sentait peinée que même Harry n'ait pas voulu la mettre dans la confiance. L'autre jour encore, alors même qu'elle était au courant pour l'Ordre, il s'était montré évasif et discret. Sa lettre ne comportait aucune information sérieuse non plus.

Il avait certainement fait ça pour la protéger. Le trio était irrémédiablement brisé. Leurs vies à tous les trois avaient changés. Il était fiancé à Ginny. Ron était en Roumanie avec son frère Charlie. Et elle, elle était là, seule, n'ayant pas revu ses parents et ne les reverrait probablement jamais.

- Non.

Clair, net et concis. Elle ne s'était pas objectivement attendu à une réponse. Mais elle avait dans l'idée que Snape gardait quelques atouts dans sa manche concernant ses ennemies. Il y avait forcement quelque chose qui poussaient les Mangemorts à attaquer jusqu'à Poudlard même, il y avait forcement une promesse de victoire quelque part, dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il avait forcement un leader. Ils étaient peut-être passés de l'autre côté de la limite, mais elle ne les croyait pas suicidaires ni prêts à se battre juste pour mourir dans leurs convictions. S'ils n'avaient pas eu un but, un espoir quelconque, ils se seraient évaporés en attendant. Et elle était persuadée que Snape était au courant de quelque chose. Mais il ne le lui dirait pas.

- J'entends votre cerveau réfléchir d'ici, Miss Granger.

Elle se rembrunit. Elle détestait qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées ainsi. Elle aurait aimé disposer des mêmes armes que lui. Peut être qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre l'Occlumancie comme il avait tenté de le faire pour Harry ? Cette idée ne lui semblait pas mauvaise du tout. Et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle pensa immédiatement que c'était le moyen de se replonger dans l'esprit de Snape. Etait-elle folle ? Elle avait détesté ça, c'était une expérience épouvantable. Et pourtant, elle aurait voulu recommencez, pour aller plus loin...

Elle rassembla son courage.

- Est-il possible que vous m'appreniez l'Occlumancie ?

Il abandonna complétement la lecture de son petit carnet et lui coula un regard surpris. Il parut surpris, puis il réfléchit à l'idée, pesant le pour et le contre. C'était du moins ce qu'elle s'imaginait car elle ne voyait aucune autre once d'émotions sur ses traits impassibles. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par répondre.

- L'Occlumancie est un art très compliqué, et très dangereux, tout comme son contraire. Et la dernière fois que j'ai daigné l'enseigner à quelqu'un, ce fut un épouvantable désastre, dit-il d'un ton lent et dédaigneux.

- Je suis la meilleure élève que vous ayez eu.

- Quelle modestie remarquable !

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est faux, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire tant que nous sommes enfermés ici !

- C'est non, Granger.

Elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Pourquoi refusait-il ? Ça ne lui aurait rien coûté qu'un peu de temps ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne sous estimait pas ses capacités. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était douée.

- Vous avez peur que je découvre quelque chose ? Riposta-t-elle.

- Comme si vous pouviez avoir le dessus sur moi, susurra-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Vous n'en valez pas la peine.

Elle resta sans voix un moment, heurtée de plein fouet par ses paroles.

- J'ai tué pour vous ! Cria-t-elle soudain, en proie à de violentes émotions.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Bon, il faut que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, je commence à rattraper mon avance ! **

**D'abord, merci encore pour vos reviews, franchement ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer ! Ensuite, oui l'action arrive très très bientôt, ça va enfin bouger :D Je suis en train de me demander si je vais faire intervenir d'autres personnages de manière approfondie ou non par la suite, et si oui, est-ce que je garde des connus ou bien mettre en scène des OC, à voir. Dans tous les cas, évidement ils ne voleront pas la vedette à nos héros. **

**Et sinon (le truc qui n'a rien à voir), j'ai commencé et écrire un petit oneshot (SS/HG évidement) complétement différent de celui-ci et je pense que je le posterai dans quelques temps, quand j'aurais fini de corriger tout ce qui ne me plait pas. Si vous voulez un indice, je peux vous dire que ça se passe au niveau du tome 6 ;) **

**Bonne soirée et à bientôt ! :D**


	8. Legilimens

- Concentrez-vous, bon sang ! Rugit-il à son égard.

La jeune femme vacilla, épuisée. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien, ni à le bloquer, ni à le repousser, ni même à avoir encore une once d'activité dans son cerveau. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé depuis des siècles, assise en tailleur face à lui sur le sol. Elle avait froid et elle était affamée mais elle ne disait rien. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait cherché non ? Evidement, elle ne s'attendait pas à des méthodes aussi extrêmes.

- Croyez-vous qu'on attendra que vous soyez prête et bien reposée avant de forcer votre esprit ? Concentrez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Alors, elle se concentra. Elle s'accrochait à sa voix, mobilisant toute sa volonté. Elle savait qu'il avait raison dans le fond, si ça devait lui servir, elle devait être capable d'Occlumancie même dans un état de fatigue extrême ! Et elle l'était totalement en cet instant.

Et ce qui la faisait bouillonner le plus, c'est que Snape ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté, ni par le sommeil, ni par la faim ni par rien d'autre appartenant au monde des Humains.

- _Legilimens ! _

Elle sentit la même chose que précédemment, cette invasion malsaine de son cerveau qui fouillait en elle, retournant chaque recoin de sa mémoire. Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait indiqué, encore et encore, essayant de ramasser toutes les étincelles de volonté qui lui restait. Puis soudain, ce fut le noir complet. Ou plutôt le vide complet, elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même. Elle sentit une once de joie la parcourir, comprenant qu'elle avait réussi à le bloquer. Puis soudain, le barrage céda à nouveau, l'emportant avec elle.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, sans savoir exactement combien de temps elle était restée étendue sur le dos. Elle se redressa pour reprendre sa position initiale. Snape n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle aurait voulu laisser paraître une petite pensée de satisfaction pour sa micro réussite, mais elle savait que ça ne représentait rien pour lui. Tant qu'elle ne maitriserait pas l'Occlumancie à la perfection, elle ne pourra pas même espérer un soupçon de reconnaissance.

Elle expira donc lentement et essaya d'ignorer les supplications de tout son corps. Elle n'était pas loin du vertige, mais elle s'en moquait. Le mental pouvait tenir encore longtemps.

- Recommencez.

- _Legilimens ! _

Cette fois, elle sentit la magie l'atteindre en plein cœur crépitant autours d'elle. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux et elle se sentit basculer avant de pouvoir réagir. Puis plus rien.

Elle ouvrit une énième fois les yeux, consciente qu'elle avait fait un malaise. Elle se redressa comme elle put. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il leva les yeux vers elle voyant qu'elle avait reprit connaissance. Il se leva alors, son masque d'impassibilité sur les traits.

- C'est tout pour cette fois, mangez quelque chose et allez vous coucher.

Elle fit mine de protester, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait encore y arriver. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête avant qu'elle ait réussi. Mais il lui lança un regard sans appel.

Elle se sentit frustrée, pour une fois qu'elle ne réussissait pas dans quelque chose. Elle avait reproché à Harry de ne pas faire assez d'efforts, mais elle se rendait compte à quel point c'était difficile. Surtout à cause du niveau hors catégorie de son professeur. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner la partie ! Elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui permettait de ne pas penser au reste. Elle se jura qu'elle y arriverait la prochaine fois.

Se remettant debout lentement, elle fut contrainte de se tenir un moment au dossier du canapé pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentait sa tête tourner légèrement. Elle fit un pas en direction de la chambre, ne désirant plus qu'une seule chose : se laisser tomber sur le lit.

- Je vous ai dis de manger quelque chose, Granger, l'arrêta sec la voix de Snape.

- Je n'ai pas faim, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

A contre coeur, elle fit marche arrière et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta d'un bond, il y avait une assiette sur la table, remplie et fumante. Elle lança un regard à Snape.

- Quand avez-vous... ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais cuisiner pour vous !

- Mais il y a...

- Nox !

Hermione entendit un léger « plop » et elle comprit soudain.

- Le Maître m'a appelé ? Demanda une petite voix guillerette.

Snape fit un signe de tête en direction de Hermione et l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaitre se retourna vers elle en lui faisant un petit signe de main. Il avança joyeusement vers elle en la saluant.

- Bonjour Miss Hermione, Miss Hermione aime ce que Nox a fait à manger ? Miss veut manger autre chose ? Finit-il par demander pris de panique.

- Non, non, c'est gentil, merci.

Elle s'assit et mangea en silence, appréciant chaque bouchée pour son estomac affamé. L'elfe de maison s'occupa autours de la table joyeusement, faisant le ménage apparemment. Elle le regardait à moitié, déjà presque endormie dans son assiette. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Snape ait un elfe de maison, mais en réalité c'était évident. Il était rare que des sorciers aisés n'en aient pas. Elle se demanda si Snape l'appréciait, c'était probablement la seule compagnie qu'il tolérait chez lui.

Elle le vit échanger des paroles avec Snape, mais elle ne comprit pas quoi. Mais il lui demanda de repartir et la petite créature s'exécuta. Il était certainement retourné chez Snape, elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas trop dangereux. On risquait de le chercher là-bas, ou peut être était-ce déjà fait ? Est-ce que Nox était en sécurité ?

Elle finit son repas sans un mot et déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage. Elle était épuisée, mais avoir l'estomac plein la faisait se sentir mieux.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Une seule chose l'intéressait à cet instant, s'allonger et fermer les yeux. Elle ne verrouilla pas la porte, par mesure de sécurité. Et elle savait que de toute façon il n'entrerait pas. Elle se déshabilla avec des gestes automatiques et se laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement sur le matelas. Elle remonta la couette vers elle et s'étendit, essayant de décrisper ses muscles.

Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb en quelques minutes.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme fut tirée de son sommeil pour une alarme cuisante. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, prise de panique et se redressa. Elle mit quelques secondes à se calmer, se rappelant où elle était. Il n'y avait aucun danger, elle se rappela le fidelitas. Non, vraiment, aucun.

Est-ce qu'elle le croyait vraiment ? Quelque chose depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre de Harry l'avait retourné. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Et s'il croyait vraiment que Snape n'était pas digne de confiance, il ne l'aurait pas laissé avec elle, non ? Si c'était réellement le cas, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'on la retrouve et... Elle se stoppa, elle était ridicule. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux qu'il avait failli se faire tuer par les partisans de Voldemort... A moins qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une ruse pour la convaincre ? Son esprit bouillonnait dans tous les recoins; elle était envahie par le doute sans le vouloir. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance, il fallait qu'elle s'y tienne. Et puis il n'y avait aucun motif pour lequel ils auraient pu essayer de la berner pour qu'il puisse récupérer certaines informations. De toute façon s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait eu qu'à utiliser la Legimancie sur elle et... Oh ! Mais c'était précisément ce qu'il avait fait ! Sur sa demande en plus.

Est-ce qu'il avait pu voir les mises en garde de Harry dans sa mémoire ? Certainement, c'était même évident. Elle se maudit d'être aussi inconsciente ! Que pensait-il maintenant qu'il avait la preuve qu'on doutait encore de lui ? Elle fut gagnée par l'angoisse.

Elle se leva et enfila un pull, bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair.

Elle entra dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle le chercha des yeux, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle était seule. Elle se sentit encore plus mal. Est-ce qu'il était sorti faire un tour ? D'ailleurs que pouvait-il bien faire à cette heure là ?

- Non, non, Hermione, ça suffit avec ça, se corrigea-t-elle.

Il n'était pas allé trouver des Mangemorts pour leur révéler leur planque, il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'angoisser. Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée et quelques bougies sur la petite table près du fauteuil où elle s'installa pour attendre, incapable de se rendormir.

Puis elle s'avisa de quelque chose. Le carnet noir qu'elle avait vu entre ses mains, il était posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et elle n'aurait eut qu'à se lever pour aller s'en saisir, mais quelque chose l'arrêtait. Quelque chose la retenait, lui soufflant qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle retenue un cri de surprise en voyant apparaître la silhouette de Snape. Il s'adossa à la chambranle un instant, un bras plaqué contre lui. Même dans la demi-obscurité, elle pouvait voir qu'il était couvert de sang. Puis il entra comme si tout était normal et referma derrière lui. La jeune femme s'était levée et s'approcha de lui.

- Professeur ! Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes blessé ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- De silence ! La coupa-t-il vivement.

Hermione eut un petit mouvement de recul et voulut protester, mais elle se tut. Il tira une chaise à lui et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle resta debout à ses côtés, contenant son impatience.

Il avait le teint encore plus livide que d'habitude et les traits tirés.

- Vous savez préparer une potion de régénération sanguine, je suppose ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui !

- Alors, faites-en une.

- Je n'ai aucun ingrédient avec moi, paniqua-t-elle.

Il soupira laborieusement et ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il essayait de se calmer. Puis elle l'entendit appeler Nox et la petite créature apparue prestement ! Il parut terrifié par l'état de son maître mais l'écouta attentivement lorsqu'il lui demanda d'aller chercher des ingrédients dans son laboratoire et de les rapporter ici pour Hermione. Il disparut à nouveau dans un « plop ».

La jeune femme s'efforça de passer en revue la préparation de la potion, histoire de ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était des potions parfaites ! Nox réapparut sans prévenir à côté d'elle et étala sur la table tout un attirail.

- Voilà pour Miss !

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'emparant du chaudron et allant l'accrocher dans la cheminée.

Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, elle ne laissa pas échapper un mot, coupant consciencieusement ses ingrédients, contrôlant à la perfection la température et le mélange. Elle s'absorba dans son travail pour éviter à son imagination de s'emparer de trop de chose. Elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir des explications, mais avant tout elle devait finir son travail. Elle savait par dessus tout que Snape préférait préparer ses potions lui-même, surtout s'il devait la boire ! S'il s'était abaissé à le lui demander, c'est qu'il était en plus mauvais état qu'il ne le laissait voir.

- Ajouter du sang de salamandre, dit-il soudain.

- Ce n'est pas dans la potion, interrogea la jeune femme.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez diplômée Maitre des Potions, faites ce que je vous dis !

Elle s'exécuta sans parler, enregistrant dans un coin de sa tête cette indication et continuation sa potion. Elle surveilla le changement de nuance de couleur qu'elle voulait obtenir et lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle la retira des flammes et en versa dans un verre qu'elle lui apporta.

Il inspecta soigneusement la texture et l'odeur. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de laisser libre cours à sa vexation mais elle se retint. Après tout, comme il l'avait si bien fait remarqué elle n'était pas diplômée de potions. Mais il ne trouva rien à redire au grand soulagement de Hermione et il but le tout d'une traite.

La jeune femme le laissa reprendre des couleurs, si l'on pouvait dire, quelques instants.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Redemanda-t-elle incapable de repousser la question plus longtemps.

- Preparez une potion de Lonéat, demanda-t-il.

- Monsieur ! Implora-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, bon sang !

Elle commença donc à chercher les ingrédients parmi le bric à brac que Nox avait apporté. Elle trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin, y comprit un flacon contenant des larmes de phénix et retourna près du feu et de son chaudron. Elle prépara la potion en silence, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, n'ayant plus qu'à la laisser mijoter quelques temps, elle repassa à l'attaque.

- Où êtes-vous allez ?

- Je reviens de chez moi, si vous voulez tout savoir, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

- Pourquoi donc êtes-vous allez là bas alors qu'on veut votre tête partout !

- Et des deux côtés, ai-je l'impression, susurra-t-il.

Hermione eut une hésitation après cette déclaration. Il lui faisait comprendre très clairement qu'il était au courant de ce que contenant la lettre de Harry, d'accord. Elle en voulait d'ailleurs à celui-ci d'avoir écrit ça, d'accord. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis navrée pour ça, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne devriez pas, faire confiance Granger, c'est se mettre un pied dans la tombe.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, si je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, je peux aussi bien aller me jeter du haut d'une falaise tout de suite.

- Dommage pour vous, il n'y a pas de falaises dans le coin.

- Et ne détournez pas la conversation ! Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu couvert de sang ?

- Il me paraît évident que j'ai été attaqué par des sorciers, non ?

- Ce que vous pouvez être agaçant ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Baissez d'un ton, Granger !

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez enlever des points à Gryffondor ?

Il la fusilla du regard et elle se sentit soudain toute petite, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas perdre trop de contenance. Elle n'était plus à l'école, il n'était plus son professeur malgré qu'elle ait encore ses tics de langage. Et si elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, elle entendait bien le lui faire savoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle posa devant lui un autre verre fumant.

- Votre Lonéat ! Dit-elle, toujours aussi vexée de son comportement.

Il l'inspecta de la même manière, ne fit pas non plus de commentaire et la but. Entre temps, il avait à peu près repris la même mine que d'habitude, le sang séché sur sa peau en plus.

- Bon, vous ne voulez toujours rien m'expliquer ?

- Non.

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui grimper au visage en une fraction de secondes. Il était détestable quand il s'y mettait. La jeune femme se livra un combat intérieur pour se persuader de ne pas empirer la situation mais elle était passablement outragée. Cohabiter avec lui dans ces conditions étaient impossibles, s'il s'entêtait à se montrer aussi énigmatique alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en danger il finirait bien par arriver quelque chose de dramatique.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Severus Snape ! Vociféra-t-elle, je vous jure que si vous ne me...

Elle fut coupée par un brusque mouvement de l'intéressé qui s'était dressé d'un bon, renversant sa chaise. Il la toisait d'un regard fou, quelque chose s'activait dans son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Là encore, elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir d'aligner ses mots. Elle entendit un sifflement strident, puis soudain quelque chose éclata près d'eux faisant trembler la maison sur ses fondations. Aussitôt, un brasier éclata dans le salon, des flammes gigantesques léchant les murs.

C'était _eux_ ! Ils les avaient retrouvés ! Impossible, il...

- C'est vous ! Lui cria-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Vous leur avez dis, traitre !

Il fit un mouvement pour lui attraper le bras mais elle se dégagea vivement, en proie à une fureur sans bornes.

- Ecoutez moi petite écervelée ! Si vous ne voulez pas mourir ici, bougez vous !

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et la poussa sans ménagement vers la chambre. La chaleur devenait insupportable tandis que le feu gagnait du terrain à une allure impressionnante. Une autre explosion fit alors voler la fenêtre de la pièce en éclat. Snape leva brusquement sa cape sur eux pour les protéger des débris de verres. Il poussa Hermione dans la salle-de-bain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Hurla-t-elle, commençant à être envahie par la peur.

- Sortez par la fenêtre, ne vous retournez pas et transplanez immédiatement.

- Que...

- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Gronda-t-il.

Puis il referma la porte sur elle et disparut dans l'autre pièce. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Était-ce un piège ? Pourtant à l'instant elle aurait pu jurer qu'il essayait de lui sauver la vie, ce qui n'avait pas de sens lorsqu'on considérait qu'il l'avait vendue aux Mangemorts. Elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa poitrine, un immense regret. Mais la chose la plus logique à faire était effectivement de sortir et de transplaner quelque part, elle ne savait pas où, mais très loin d'ici.

Elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre et monta sur le rebord de la commode pour basculer de l'autre côté. Aussitôt l'air glaciale de la nuit lui foutait les joues comme une délivrance. Elle lança des coups d'œils apeurés mais elle se trouvait à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée et rien ne bougeait.

Elle aurait voulu se retourner, l'attendre ou même avoir des explications. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait et elle se résolut donc à l'abandonner ici.

* * *

**Voici la suite ! Désolée de vous laissez en plein milieu de l'action, j'ai déjà ralongé le chapitre en fait, oui c'est plus long que d'habitude ! :p  
**

**Alors, pronostics ? On va faire deux côtés, ceux qui pensent qu'il est coupable, et ceux qui pensent que non. C'est marrant, j'ai déjà l'impression de connaitre les réponses. :D**

**La suite arrive bientôt, oui, je vais essayer. Et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir *-* **

**Djianara Si, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont finir par se rapprocher, même si j'admets là comme ça, ça parait plutôt mal parti. C'est pas drôle si c'est trop facile. ;D**


	9. Service rendu

Hermione se remit d'aplomb après être apparue quelque part au beau milieu d'une ruelle. Tout son corps était crispé par l'inquiétude. Elle était partie sans pouvoir emporter la moindre chose, pas même un manteau et l'air froid de la nuit n'était pas des plus agréable. Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle et ne savait pas non plus exactement où elle était, à part localisée dans une ruelle pavée.

Elle supposait qu'elle était de retour à Londres. C'était la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensée, un pur réflexe. En outre, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer dans un endroit fréquenté par des sorciers, c'était trop risqué. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas comment contacter Harry, et par dessus tout, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle.

Elle se sentait horriblement seule à cet instant. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle décida de d'abord repérer avec précision l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Hermione sortit à pas de loups du petit espace entre deux blocs de maisons et remonta la rue, en quête d'un panneau lui indiquant un nom. Les rues n'étaient pas encore désertes mais on sentait que l'activité nocturne faiblissait, la plupart des boutiques étaient fermées. Arrivée à une intersection, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait au croisement d'Old Compton et Greek streats.

Elle continua à marcher un petit moment pour s'éloigner de la rue principale, empreinte d'une certaine paranoïa et avisa un petit hôtel discret qui lui semblait tout indiqué. Elle poussa la porte, ne trouvant qu'une seule personne à la réception compte tenu de l'heure avancée, un homme pas très grand et assez jeune portant une veste élégante. Il leva la tête à son approche et fut quelque peu désarçonné par l'allure de sa visiteuse. La jeune femme devait être quelque peu débraillée. Mais tout professionnel qu'il était il se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Bienvenue, Miss. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres libres ?

- Absolument. Désirez-vous faire une réservation?

- Oui, une chambre qui donne sur la rue si possible.

Elle le vit farfouiller un instant derrière le comptoir puis poser une petite clef en cuivre devant elle assortie du numéro sept.

- La réservation s'élève à 78£ pour une nuit.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, la jeune femme avait saisit sa baguette et murmurer un _Confundo, _non sans une once de culpabilité dans l'âme. Mais pour le moment elle avait des problèmes plus graves que ses etats de conscience.

- Merci, je vais trouver moi-même la chambre, dit-elle en récupérant la clef sous le regard un peu perdu du réceptionniste.

Elle remonta un petit couloir faiblement éclairé muni d'une moquette sombre et parcouru des yeux les numéros inscrits sur les portes. Elle trouva rapidement sa chambre et fit tourner la petite clef dans la serrure. Aussitôt, elle se glissa à l'intérieure de la pièce et referma sur sa tranquillité.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir toutes ses capacités à disposition.

Hermione fit les cents pas dans la pièce, ne portant que très peu d'attention à l'agencement des lieux. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait contacter Harry, ou un membre de l'Ordre ? La question était comment. Elle n'avait pas de hiboux sous la main, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre dans un lieu sorcier sous peine de se faire égorger. Problématique... Et elle ne savait pas où le trouver de toute façon.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose !

La jeune femme tressaillit en entendant son propre gémissement d'inquiétude. La situation était grave. Très. Et pour l'amour du ciel, si seulement elle avait pu arrêter deux secondes de penser à Snape, elle aurait pu se concentrer ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, un taux de questions trop élevé accaparait son cerveau et elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle se raidit. Des pas rapides et nombreux. Personne ne se serait promené à cette heure là. Elle saisit fermement sa baguette et recula dans la pièce en contournant le lit. Quelque chose lui disait que de toute façon cela ne servait à rien de s'enfuir. Et si elle devait mourir, elle préférait encore le faire en essayant de se défendre ! Cette pensée refroidit nettement le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Et elle aurait voulu l'avoir près d'elle.

Hermione tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit la poignée tourner sur elle-même alors que quelqu'un la déverrouillait de l'extérieur. Elle retint son souffle, le coeur au bord de l'arrêt. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

- Stupé...

- Non, Granger !

Elle s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas toucher les intrus et elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement le blond qui lui jeta un regard agacé en entrant, suivit de près par deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? Réussit-elle à souffler, sans baisser sa garde complétement.

- Je devais un service à quelqu'un... Je viens te récupérer.

- Me... récupérer ?

Même si elle se sentait plus ou moins soulagée d'être toujours en vie, d'être potentiellement en présence d'alliers et surtout de ne plus être seule, quelque chose la dérangeait.

- Bref, dépêche-toi, on a pas toute la nuit.

- Pour aller où ?

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question, grogna Draco. Bouge !

A contre-coeur, elle se résigna et s'avança vers le trio. Elle les suivit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'hotêl et elle n'eut pas d'autre réponse lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Ils formaient un drôle de groupe, les trois premiers vêtus de capes noires et la dernière à moitié débraillée, tenant leur baguette fermement alors qu'ils avançaient dans la nuit.

- Où est-ce que nous allons ? Redemanda-t-elle, soudain très méfiante.

- Oh, pitié, marmona le jeune homme, serait-ce trop demandé de te taire ?

- J'aimerais autant savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

Elle regretta sa dernière phrase lorsqu'il s'arrêta net sur place et se tourna vers elle, un rictus d'énervement sur le visage. Il la dévisagea un moment, mais garda le silence comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Elle s'éfforca de soutenir son regard. Après tout, oui, elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Je m'éfforce de te ramener en lieu sur puisque mademoiselle n'est pas capable de le faire, et sache que si on ne me l'avait pas demandé si gentiment, j'aurais préféré être ailleurs.

- Oh, pardon ! S'énerva-t-elle, je n'avais pas prévu qu'on nous retrouverait au fin fond de nulle part et qu'on essairait de nous brûler vif !

Elle crut remarquer que Draco avait tiqué à sa dernière phrase, mais il ne dit rien. C'était... étrange.

Ils repartirent immédiatement, conscients d'avoir déjà trop attirés l'attention sur eux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle remarqua alors que les deux sorciers qui les escortaient échangeaient des regards entendus. L'angoisse la reprit. Elle aurait voulu demander ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'osait pas.

Le jeune homme la fit alors entrer dans un bar à moitié désert au coin d'une rue. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il y avait encore quelques sorciers attablés par-ci par-là et elle jeta des coup d'oeils inquiets, essayant de prévenir tous danger. Alors qu'il entrait à son tour, il échangea quelques mots avec ses deux compagnons et referma la porte, visiblement préssé, tandis que les deux autres restaient dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à presser le pas pour traverser la pièce. Elle voulut se débattre mais craignait d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle s'était vraiment fait avoir ? C'était la pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait se faire vendre par Draco. Même si, il aurait bien eu des raisons solides... Elle avait cru un instant qu'il était sincère.

Il l'entraina dans la réserve, l'obligeant presque à courir.

- Dépêche-toi, Granger, ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard en arrière.

Soudain, ce qu'il semblait craindre se produisit, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et claqua contre le mur. Des hommes cagoulés firent éruption à leur suite. Il poussa la jeune femme en avant et s'arrêta dans l'ouverture d'un cagibi. Il tourna la tête vers elle une seconde.

- La bouteille rouge, c'est un portoloin, dépêche !

Elle chercha des yeux la-dite bouteille et effectivement, il y en avait une. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi indécise de toute sa vie. Hermione lança un dernier regard en direction de Draco mais il lui avait tourné le dos et il disparut lorsqu'il referma la porte sur elle.

Elle souffla un grand coup et saisit la bouteille rouge.

Aussitôt elle se sentit aspirer dans le vide, et lorsqu'elle reprit conscience du monde extérieur, elle se tenait dans un petit salon, des gens s'approchant vers elle. Elle se remit debout, encore un peu étourdie alors qu'on la soulevait par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser. Totalement hébétée, elle sentit un grand soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'elle reconnut des visages familiers.

McGonagall ne cacha pas son inquiétude en l'inspectant dans tout les sens, tandis que Ginny et une personne qu'elle ne se souvenait pas connaître lui posaient des questions en même temps sans qu'elle puisse comprendre le moindre mot. Au bout d'un moment tout le monde se calma et le silence se fit, laissant la jeune femme essayer de retrouver un peu de contenance.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda la rouquine.

- Je... crois. Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi, commenta McGonagall, il n'y a aucun risque.

- Et Draco ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en se rappelant de lui avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Draco ? Malfoy ?

- Oui, il y avait ces Mangemorts et il est resté en arrière pour...

- Tu étais avec Draco ? La coupa à nouveau Ginny.

- Heu... oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez envoyé me chercher ?

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, apparemment non.

- Et le portoloin ?

- On ignorait où tu étais, commenta la jeune fille. Après ce qui s'est passé et...

Hermione fut soudain frappée par une pensée et ne laissa pas son amie finir sa phrase.

- Et Snape ? Vous savez où il est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix précipitée.

Cette fois elle les vit échanger un regard confus, qui fut remplacé par autre chose et Hermione comprit que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Pendant un moment une petite ambiance tendue flotta dans l'air avant qu'elle ne réitère sa question, regarda son ancienne directrice de maison avec un regard qui exigeait une réponse.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Commenta-t-elle sombrement.

- De quoi ?

- Dès qu'on a été prévenu de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures... Et bien... Enfin, il était le seul au courant de l'endroit où vous rendiez, acheva-t-elle gravement. Hermione, je ne crains que... Il y avait un sortilège de Fidelitas.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit. Ça ne change pas ma question.

- Hermione, je crains que les choses ne soient finalement pas comme nous le pensions.

- Non !

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais une boule d'angoisse venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Et même si elle voyait très bien la logique des arguments que lui opposait McGonagall, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se ranger à cet avis. Même si elle en avait été tentée, il y avait forcement une autre explication ! Elle avait foi dans le jugement de Dumbledore.

Elle vit Ginny faire un pas vers elle dans l'intention manifeste de lui poser une main sur le bras pour l'apaiser mais elle se dégagea sans avoir le temps d'y penser.

- Hermione, commença la directrice, je comprends que vous vouliez croire que...

- Non ! S'énerva-t-elle à présent. Il m'a sauvé, il m'a permis de m'enfuir ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça si jamais il m'avait vraiment dénoncé ? C'est absurde !

- Mais, comment vous auraient-ils retrouvés sinon ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais il y a forcement une autre explication, vous ne pouvez pas tourner le dos comme ça si facilement et le laisser à son sort ! Vous n'avez même pas essayé de le trouver ! Il était blessé et...

- Même si on le voulait, commenta Ginny, on ne saurait pas où chercher. On n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouvais, ni même ce qui t'était arrivée.

- Et partir en expédition, chercher un homme potentiellement de nos ennemi n'est pas une de nos priorités, nous avons assez à faire, intervint la femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Probablement un membre de l'Ordre. Elle les regarda toutes les trois à la suite, cherchant un argument irréfutable à leur opposer, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que personne ici n'était de son avis. D'accord oui, les apparences ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Mais elle se rappelait clairement que sans lui, elle ne serait pas là. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

- Harry ne va pas tarder à arriver, commenta la rouquine, il en saura peut être plus.

- Et en attendant, on reste planté là sans rien faire ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je ne resterais pas sagement ici, sans hors de question.

- Hermione ! Intervint McGonagall, maintenant cela suffit !

- C'est hors de question !

- Ne vous mettez pas dans une situation dangereuse !

- Sinon quoi ? Moi aussi je serais déclarée ennemie ?

Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose susceptible de lui servir. Premièrement elle fit un bond sur le côté et s'empara d'une cape noire abandonné sur un fauteuil, qu'elle posa sur ses épaules dès que les premières protestations montèrent à ses oreilles. Mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser arrêter. Elle entendit McGonagall hausser la voix et Ginny lui attrapa le bras en essayant de la raisonner. Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait vraiment pris la mesure de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle courir vers la première porte qui se présentait à elle. Par chance, elle tombait directement dans le hall d'entrée et elle franchit la porte.

- Hermione ! Cria Ginny en lui courant après. Arrête ! C'est ridicule !

- Peut être, mais si ce n'est pas moi, ce ne sera personne, dit-il en se retourna à moitié vers son amie.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Elle serra fermement sa baguette et vit Ginny lever la sienne dans la visible intention de l'arrêter mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et en quelques secondes la jeune femme disparut. Elle venait peut être de commettre une grave erreur, mais au moins elle ne sentirait plus ce poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. Il était un peu tard pour penser aux conséquences de toute façon.

Elle déglutit péniblement en sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans une épaisse couche de neige. Elle jeta des regards autours d'elle, il faisait toujours aussi nuit. Elle était revenue à son point de départ, dans le petit village où elle habitait, pas très loin de Poudlard. Les rues étaient familières et elle aurait eu envie de faire un tour chez elle pour voir si quelque chose avait bougé, si son appartement avait été fouillé. Mais sa conscience lui soufflait que sa présence ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçue, et que si sa tête était tellement convoitée par ses ennemies, elle ferait mieux de ne pas trainer et de faire ce pour quoi elle avait transplanné ici.

Elle s'exécuta donc, courant à moitié entre les ruelles. Elle faisait attention de ne pas se briser le cou en glissant sur une plaque de verglas et grimaçant un peu en sentant le froid l'envahir. La température était beaucoup plus basse qu'à Londres et elle resserra la cape qu'elle portait à son maximum. Elle passa devant la taverne où elle avait rencontré l'objet de toutes ses pensées par une nuit similaire et finit la route en courant, à bout de souffle.

Elle traversa la moitié du village, tendue comme jamais sans se retourner. Evidement, ça aurait été stupide de sa part de retourner là-bas, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre endroit où chercher dans l'immédiat si ce n'était chez lui. Elle n'avait pas d'idée pour le contacter et ne savait pas si c'était même possible, alors tout valait mieux que de rester sans rien faire.

Voyant la maison sinistre apparaître au coin de la rue, elle saisit sa baguette et ralentit l'allure, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Hermione passa en revu tout les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, préparant sa défense, juste au cas où... Lorsqu'elle monta les quelques marches jusqu'au perron, elle crut bien que son cœur allait s'arrêtait quinze fois. La porte n'était même pas fermée, seulement appuyée contre le battant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et murmura un _Lumos_ avant d'entrer. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit que tout était retourné, l'endroit avait visiblement été fouillé, de fond en comble. Elle traversa un couloir et se dirigea vers le salon, qui était désert, des livres éparpillés en tout sens. Des meubles avaient été poussés, et les coussins du canapé gisait sur le sol, certains abimés. Elle rebroussa chemin et découvrit la cuisine, puis une salle à manger dans le même état. Mais toujours pas âme qui vive. Elle n'osait même plus respirer tant la tension pesait sur ses épaules. A demi dans l'obscurité, la peur l'envahissait à grande vitesse, mais elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à allumer.

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et posa le pied sur la première marche. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de grincement provenait du bois, c'était bien sa veine ! Si jamais il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage il ne pourrait pas ignorer sa présence. Elle hésitait encore un instant, mais elle n'allait quand même pas partir ! Elle gravit alors les marches quatre à quatre, peu désireuse de prolonger son angoisse et arriva en haut en un temps record, balayant le couloir qui s'offrait à elle d'un mouvement circulaire. Pas de danger immédiat en vue.

Soudain elle se raidit complétement, elle avait entendu un bruit provenant d'une pièce à sa gauche. Elle leva sa baguette, sentant sa respiration devenir incontrôlable et avança lentement. Elle se figea devant la porte en question, déjà entre-ouverte et la fit pivoter lentement.

Elle sentit alors une vague de magie et lança un sort de bouclier juste à temps pour ne pas finir carboniser en faisant un bond à l'intérieur.

Elle remarqua alors la silhouette noire en face d'elle.

- Mais est-ce que vous êtes vraiment FOLLE ? Hurla-t-il d'un coup. J'aurais pu vous tuer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Cria-t-elle en même temps, il n'y a pas moins bon endroit !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en même temps et la jeune femme vit Snape se radosser contre le mur en grognant. Visiblement, il n'était pas en meilleur état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle sentit à nouveau une vague d'angoisse l'envahir. Mais présentement, elle ne pouvait pas être très efficace, si ce n'était de s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien d'irrémédiable dans les heures suivantes. Elle laissa donc sa réserve de côté et ses réticences et s'avança vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez !

Il lui saisit le poignet et l'empêcha de le toucher. Elle fit mine de se dégager, elle sentait le contact poisseux que ses doigts plein de sang laissaient sur son poignet.

- Vous êtes blessé -encore- alors arrêtez ça.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Granger ! Et premièrement, foutez-moi le camp d'ici !

- Non.

Il voulut la repousser sans ménagement, mais elle en avait décidé autrement ! Il n'allait pas recommencer, cette fois elle était hors d'elle à cause de toute cette situation. Ils échangèrent des jeux de mains quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un cri de frustration.

- Mais ça suffit, bordel ! Cria-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Cracha-t-il.

- Si, justement !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre tant attendu, ne me tuez pas ! ^^ J'essaye ne de pas trop prendre d'avance sur mon rythme de postage histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance d'écriture, on ne sait jamais que je tombe sur une panne d'inspiration, ça serait embêtant. **

**Bon d'abord, merci toujours et encore pour les gens qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot ! C'est tellement motivant. Et les autres je vous invite à le faire aussi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que se soit positif ou non, du moment que c'est constructif je prends ! J'ai plein de notification de fav+ ; alors pensez à laisser une review please :)**

**Secondo, elle est tenace la petite hein ? Un peu collante aussi, j'avoue. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à bien l'aimer cet hostile personnage, non ? ;D Lui, par contre ? Vous avez peut être remarqué que je précise presque toujours uniquement les pensées de Hermione. De un, par que je suis une fille (oui oui) et que c'est plus facile d'écrire de son point de vue, et de deux parce que si je dévoilais ce que pense Mr. Snape, ça casserait un peu le suspens du "je t'aime moi non plus". Je trouve ça plus marrant que le lecteur, vous mes petits cobayes, se demande si oui ou non il va se passer quelque chose là tout de suite. Je suis un peu sadique m'a-t-on fait remarqué en reviews, mais promis je ne ferais pas de truc méchant, pas trop. :D**

**Et tout ce blabla pour dire, qu'il y aura surement quelques chapitres clés écris point de vue snapien. Vous avez hâte, avouez. **

**Et pour Draco, non je ne pense pas en faire un personnage important, il était juste là pour le besoin de ce chapitre. Il ne réapparaitra pas trop, je crois. Je vais sortir des personnes OC pour combler les rôles vacants je pense, j'ai beaucoup trop de mal à détourner les originaux de leurs fonctions premières.  
**

**Et la suite, bah bientôt ! **^^


	10. Face à Face

Hermione ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha rapidement en queue de cheval, faisant les cents pas en réfléchissant. Ils se tenaient à présent dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Ils n'avaient allumé que le strict minimum pour éviter de signaler leur présence. Ils ne pourraient pas rester longtemps et maintenant que Snape était plus au moins en moins mauvais état qu'avant, elle essayait de trouver une solution.

- Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes assurée que je ne serais pas raide mort ce soir, partez.

Elle soupira une énième foi.

- Je vous l'ai dis, je ne compte aller nulle part. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

- Vous pourriez m'apprendre quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que votre maison a été fouillée ? Demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'acharnent sur vous soudainement ?

- Vous posez un peu trop de questions.

- Et j'aimerais avoir une réponse...

- Granger, ne vous mêlez pas de ça, c'est mieux pour vous.

Il avait presque parlé d'une voix bienveillante, ce qui lui fit un drôle d'effet. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à se regarder en face si elle l'avait laissé là. Et puis, tout compte fait, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'aperçut qu'il la fixa avec un regard indescriptible, elle se sentie à nouveau dans la peau d'une élève de première année.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venue ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais vous chercher, je ne pensais pas vraiment que vous seriez ici, c'était tellement imbé...

- Je veux dire, _pourquoi_ êtes vous venue ? Coupa-t-il. Ça me dépasse. Vous avez bien dû tirer des conclusions, non ?

- Je suis certaine qu'il y a une autre explication. Sinon vous m'auriez déjà tuée, non ?

Il garda le silence un moment. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez avoir prononcé mon prénom juste avant ?

- C'est possible, dit-elle en repensant aux évènements.

- Je crois qu'un Tabou à été mis en place, en toute logique, seules des personnes assez proches de moi pour pouvoir me côtoyer sont susceptibles de le prononcer. Mais évidement, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire des choses stupides.

Elle sentit une vague d'indignation la parcourir avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche, plutôt une sorte de... blague ?

- Donc à l'avenir, évitez ça. D'ailleurs évitez de prononcer mon nom tout court.

- Suis-je censée vous appelez monsieur pour le reste de mes jours ?

- Quand vous vous serez lassée vous pourrez toujours donner dans le Maitre ou bien Sa seigneurie, ironisa-t-il. Mais je ne pense pas que vous passiez le restant de vos jours en compagnie de ma personne, rassurez-vous.

La jeune femme se contenta d'afficher un pauvre sourire, en essayant de ne pas trop montrer les pensées incongrues qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Je pense que nous pourrions aller chez mes parents quelques temps ? La maison n'a jamais été vendue, et ils ne reviendront de toute façon pas.

- Arrêtez d'employer ce « nous ». _Nous_ n'allons nulle part, _vous_ retournez chez vos petits copains incapables et moi, _je_ m'occupe de moi même.

- Je ne crois pas, non ! Quand on voit comment vous arrivez à vous occuper de vous même, on vous retrouvera mort d'ici deux jours. Et puis, c'est encore avec vous que je suis le plus en sécurité.

Il la regarda soudain avec une lueur d'incrédulité sur le visage. Puis il se rembrunit.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait assez idiot pour me dire ça un jour. Mais je suppose que venant de vous, ça ne peut pas être étonnant.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, se contenta-t-elle de noter.

- Et je vous rappelle que j'ai été contraint de le faire parce que vous vous étiez encore mise dans une situation impossible, ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si je ne vous avais pas croisé.

Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux. Hermione se laissa entrainer dans cette sombre lueur, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle était encore furieuse de toute cette histoire, elle était épuisée de s'être mise dans cette situation aussi. Mais elle se rendait compte de quelque chose d'autre. Elle se sentait atrocement faible lorsqu'elle n'était plus en compagnie de cette présence hostile et sarcastique. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rechercher la sécurité et la lumière. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Et elle sentait peser sur elle une obscurité malsaine, l'insécurité. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, sous peine de disparaître.

- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle soudain.

Elle le vit réfléchir un instant. Il avait parfaitement compris le sens de sa question, après tout, il n'avait rien d'un imbécile. Mais aucun des deux n'eut le loisir d'apprécier le reste de la conversation. Hermione se tourna brusquement vers la porte, serrant fermement sa baguette. Ils avaient tous les deux entendu des voix venant dans leur direction. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son ancien professeur, mais il ne semblait pas avoir d'autres solutions que celle de faire face. Inconsciemment, elle recula près de lui, sentant une angoisse grandissante la faire trembler.

- Hermione ?

Elle sentit une vague de soulagement s'abattre sur elle lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami, mais qui fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle se remémora les derniers évènements.

Soudain, la porte du salon pivota laissant entrer un cortège de membres de l'Ordre, Harry en tête. Immédiatement, ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes en direction de Snape. La jeune femme voulut protester mais ils ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

- Hermione, éloigne-toi !

- Écoute moi, s'énerva la jeune femme, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire confiance ! Cracha le jeune homme à l'intention de Snape. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à la convaincre, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois.

L'intéressé se contenant de garder le silence, visiblement peu désireux de se défendre. Hermione lui lança un regard implorant, mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de desserrer les dents, elle le fit elle même. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser une situation aussi stupide que celle-ci avoir raison d'elle !

- Non ! Toi écoute, Harry ! Je te jure que tu te trompes, j'étais là bon sang ! C'est à cause de...

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Granger, la coupa alors vivement Snape.

- Oh la ferme ! S'énerva-t-elle. Harry, ils ont mis un Tabou, c'est la vérité, c'est pour ça que le sortilège de Fidelitas a été rompu.

- Impossible ! Comment peux-tu le croire ?

- Parce que j'étais là ! Et que je suis toujours en vie, crois-moi, je t'en prie.

- Non, c'est trop cette fois, je ne marcherais plus. Lorsque cette histoire sera terminée, le tribunal se réunira, en attendant...

La jeune femme vit brûler cette haine profonde au fond de ses yeux et comprit qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Il n'entendrait rien d'autre, parce qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Elle chercha désespérément quelqu'un du regard, de l'aide quelconque, mais visiblement ils étaient tous du même avis. D'accord, vu de l'extérieur, peut être que ça portait à confusion, mais quand même ? Même McGonagall avait décidé de ne pas intervenir, c'était dément ! Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire ça, c'était injuste !

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible jusqu'à présent. Elle eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait et que son cerveau fonctionnait bien plus vite. Harry leva sa baguette vers Snape dans le geste manifeste de lui envoyer un sortilège, elle se sentit bouger avant de réfléchir et écarquilla les yeux de peur en se plaçant devant lui sans s'en rendre compte, comprenant qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise et qu'elle allait probablement passer un très mauvais moment. Au moins, elle aurait la satisfaction de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentit alors attirée en arrière et pivota sur le côté, une ombre noire passant devant son champ de vision.

Snape réagit en un quart de millième de seconde, les réflexes aiguisés par ses années de combat. Il attrapa la jeune femme d'un bras et l'attira contre lui, envoyant un sort informulé de l'autre, déviant le sortilège de Potter dans un éclat d'étincelles rouges.

Les personnes présentent restèrent un moment sans réagir, reprenant leur souffle en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, totalement tétanisée. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment d'échapper à un sortilège lancé par son meilleur ami ? Elle finit par croiser son regard, qui passa de l'hébétude, à la culpabilité, puis à la colère, à la fureur même. Et elle sentit la même fureur la gagner soudain. Quelque chose venait de céder.

- Tu es prête à te faire tuer pour le protéger ? Siffla-t-il, au bord du meurtre.

- Il n'essaye pas de me tuer,_ lui_ ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Comment peux-tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione finit par retrouver sa contenance et s'éloigna de Snape.

- Si tu écoutais deux minutes ce que j'ai à te dire, peut être que tu comprendrais ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Effectivement, il semble que nous avons manqué beaucoup de choses intéressantes...

Elle comprit en une seconde son sous-entendu et se sentit au plus haut point insultée par son insinuation. Elle n'était pas influençable à ce point là ! Et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son poignet. Elle lança un regard un arrière et vit Snape lever sa baguette.

- _Siste momentum !_

Elle ne connaissant pas ce sort et mit un moment à comprendre qu'il avait eu un effet. Elle regarda autours d'elle et constata que tout était figé, hormis eux deux.

- Il est temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu stupide, Granger. Ne cherchez plus à me retrouver.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui, voyant qu'il avait l'intention de s'éclipser. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir éternellement, ils entendront raison.

- Je me moque bien de leur opinion à mon égard. Les choses dérapent trop loin, et il y a plus important à régler pour le moment.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Ne vous mêlez plus de mes affaires à l'avenir. Et ne vous faites pas tuez.

Il la contourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée de ce qui restait de sa maison, sous le regard vide de toute l'assistance qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, figée par le sortilège d'arrêt temporel. Hermione capta ce même éclat éteint dans ses yeux, cette lassitude et cette résignation qu'elle avait déjà vu, et qui l'avait faite réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça, elle lui courut après et le rattrapa en deux foulées en lui empoignant le bras. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ne me laissez pas.

* * *

**Donc voilà l'explication du pourquoi du comment ! Personnellement, ça me parait assez crédible. Vous en pensez quoi ? (et de la multitude de problèmes que ça va apporter). Après évidement il y a des failles, ce sortilège ne fonctionnait pas dans le quartier de l'Ordre du phénix sous Fidelitas. Mais bon, je peux essayer de vous dire que c'était Dumbledore qui avait posé ce sortilège, et que Snape n'est pas aussi puissant, donc que son Fidelitas n'a pas réussi à arrêter le Tabou. Ou sinon, vous pouvez juste faire comme si vous aviez oublié ce détail :D**

**Bon, allez, d'accord, ils sont tous méchants. Mais ça serait vachement moins drôle pour la suite sinon :p Encore une fois, je vous laisse sur une fin frustrante, mais comme ça vous reviendrez lire la suite *petit regard innocent* Et je peux vous dire que vous allez aimer les prochains chapitres. Bon, je me tais.  
**

**On m'a fait remarqué en review que j'avais classé ma fic drama, oui oui, il y a une raison. Mais de là à tuer Snape, oh, vous pensez que je pourrais faire ça ? ^^ Vous verrez bien au fur à mesure dans quoi je vais envoyer nos deux protagonistes, de toute façon je pense que vous avez compris depuis longtemps que j'aime pas tellement les bisounours et les déclarations enflammées, et si vous lisez c'est que vous aimez bien les torturer un peu aussi ;D **

**Un grand merci pour tout les petits mots que vous avez laissé, j'avais un peu peur que le côté pas assez expéditif de la chose lasse les gens. Mais je vois que vous aimez bien les histoires tordues, donc à la prochaine ! ^^  
**


	11. Ne plus Etre seuls

Hermione attendit fébrilement une réaction. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, mais au moins ça avait de mérite de mettre quelques mots sur ses états d'esprit. Non, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester là sans rien faire et d'écouter les reproches des gens en qui elle avait eu tellement confiance ces dernières années.

Il fronça les sourcils, et la toisa d'un regard glacial.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Je m'en moque.

Il soupira, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait il ne la repoussa pas.

- Vous ne pourriez plus retourner en arrière, vous ne pourriez plus tourner les yeux et surtout vous seriez déclarée personne à abattre vous aussi. Vous seriez surprise de voir à quel point les gens peuvent changer d'opinions.

Ses paroles lui glacèrent le sang, elle ne pensait pas à des choses aussi extrêmes et elle était convaincue que même si cela devait prendre du temps, Harry verrait les choses autrement. Il la pardonnerait lorsqu'il aurait comprit. Lorsque tout ça serait fini. Sauf que, elle ne savait pas ce qui était censé se finir, ni quand cela se produirait.

- Réfléchissez à ce que vous dites, reprit-il, et arrêtez de vous comporter comme une idiote.

Il fit mine de lui tourner le dos mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

- Je n'ai peut être aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, mais vous ne partirez pas sans moi.

- Vous préféreriez tout envoyer en l'air juste pour... pour quoi au juste ?

Visiblement, il était perplexe, mais pas autant qu'elle, elle devait l'avouer.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas un jeu.

Il lui coula un regard évocateur pour essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais elle était encore trop choquée par l'emploie de son prénom pour s'en rendre compte. C'était comme s'il lui avait parlé d'égal à égal, pour une fois. Et ça l'alarma encore plus. Elle fut convaincue de ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Peu importe de quoi il s'agit encore cette fois, je vous aiderais.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel elle ôta enfin sa main de son bras, convaincue qu'il ne partirait pas en courant et elle attendit sagement qu'il dise quelque chose. Elle scruta son regard sombre, qu'elle distinguait à peine dans la pénombre du couloir. Elle aurait aimé faire une incursion dans sa tête pour savoir à quoi il pensait, mais évidement, elle n'en aurait pas été capable.

- Alors, allons chez vos parents, lâcha-t-il sans autre préambule.

Il ne prononça pas un seul autre mot et la jeune femme se garda bien de faire tout commentaire. Elle sentait qu'elle venait de gagner une bataille; elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue et s'apprêtaient à transplanner, elle fut soudain prise d'une angoisse malsaine. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle venait de se fourrer ? Un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter non ? Comme lui avait fait si justement remarquer Snape, elle ne pouvait plus tourner le dos maintenant. Elle se doutait bien qu'il savait des choses qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire et elle allait peut être avoir droit à des explications maintenant, mais elle ne pourrait plus faire comme si tout allait bien.

Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en respirant et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une rue résidentielle où elle avait passé toute son enfance. Des tas de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Ses parents lui manquaient. Terriblement. Mais ils étaient tellement plus heureux là où ils étaient.

Tous les pavillons étaient éteins étant donné l'heure avancée. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, loin du monde des sorciers. Mais peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle guida Snape le long des allées jusqu'à sa maison d'enfance. Elle sortit sa baguette devant la porte qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps et la déverrouilla rapidement, puis poussa la porte.

Une odeur de renfermé lui monta aux narines. Tout était silencieux, les meubles étaient recouverts de draps, eux même sous une couche de poussière. Elle fit quelque pas dans le vestibule qui donnait sur la cuisine et le salon par deux alcôves et sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer sur la moquette grise. Tout lui sembla alors si proche et pourtant si lointain. Elle s'efforça de contenir tout ça et de faire bonne figure. Ils avaient autre chose à penser pour le moment !

Elle passa dans le salon et appuya sur l'interrupteur par réflexe, mais évidement le courant avait été coupé depuis longtemps. Elle avisa quelques bougies sur la cheminée et les alluma d'un tour de baguette, passant mentalement en revue les endroits où les autres pourraient être stockées. Elle souleva les draps avec habilité en lançant un autre sort et les regroupa dans un coin de la pièce avant d'ouvrir la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin à l'arrière. Les bruits étranges de la nuit s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, ainsi qu'un air frais et nouveau qui ne ferait pas de mal.

- Je vais lancer quelques sortilèges de protection, déclara Snape en sortant.

Elle se retrouva seule dans son salon à contempler les anciennes photos de familles qui trainaient sur les étagères. Drôle de situation. Elle n'aurait pas pensé revenir dans ces conditions.

Snape revint après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire et s'être assuré que rien ne leur tomberait dessus sans qu'ils n'en soient au moins informé au préalable. Il se contenta de rester debout près de la fenêtre tandis que Hermione finissait de remettre un semblant d'ordre pour s'occuper. Puis elle s'assit à même le sol au pied du canapé blanc aux motifs fleuris que sa mère appréciait. Elle resta un moment les yeux dans le vague avant de lancer un regard à son acolyte de fortune.

- Faites comme chez vous, dit-elle lentement.

Il hésita un instant puis finit par s'installer dans l'un des deux fauteuils assortis. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur habitudes. Hermione aurait pu sourire si elle en avait eu le courage. Mais elle sentait que le temps des explications n'allait pas tarder et elle n'était franchement pas rassurée. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole, paradoxale pour quelqu'un qui l'avait harcelé de questions dès qu'elle l'avait pu. Mais soudainement, elle avait un peu peur des réponses qu'elle pourrait avoir. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait se lancer car le connaissant il se ferait un plaisir d'attendre qu'elle parle la première. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence maussade pendant ces quelques jours, mais c'était différent du temps où elle avait été à Poudlard. Là, il était juste... silencieux. Pas le silence professoral de l'homme qui impose par sa présence, juste le silence de quelqu'un qui est résigné à l'extrême. Comme s'il s'était déjà résigné à ne compter que sur lui-même, pour cette fois encore. Et elle se rappela le regard éteint qu'elle lui avait connu.

- Est-ce que vous allez répondre honnêtement aux questions que je vais vous poser ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Il s'adossa contre le dossier et soupira.

- Dans la mesure du possible.

Voyant qu'elle allait protester, il ajouta un « oui », pas franchement de bon coeur. Mais il l'avait dit.

Elle fit la liste des choses qu'elle voulait savoir. Ce serait plus simple comme ça pensait-elle que de le laisser mettre les choses à plat de lui même, auquel cas elle aurait été encore là demain à attendre. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était certes pas la plus essentiel, mais sa curiosité naturelle était beaucoup – beaucoup – plus forte que le reste dans l'immédiat.

- Hum... Je me demandais, le carnet noir que vous possédez, c'est un objet magique ?

Elle comprit instantanément que ce sujet là n'était pas au programme initialement. Il fronça les sourcils avec un air d'exaspération qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose comme « ne pouvez-vous pas vous empêcher de vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regarde pas ». Néanmoins, elle le vit essayer de formuler une réponse, certes une réponse qui l'arrangeait, mais une réponse tout de même.

- En effet.

- C'est à dire...

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus urgent ? La coupa-t-il, sentant un regain d'agacement.

- Dites-moi ce que vous êtes revenu chercher chez vous l'autre soir ?

- Un livre, très ancien, et pas vraiment porté sur des formes de magie que l'on vous enseignerez.

Elle réfléchit un moment à ce que ça pouvait induire.

- Est-ce que vous savez précisément ce qu'ils projettent de faire ? Un rapport avec ce livre ?

- Certainement. J'ai quelques idées en tête, et aucune n'est très encourageante. Vous savez, s'il n'y avait pas eu un but précis à atteindre, je pense que personne ne serait ressorti de son trou pour semer la panique. Et il se peut – très fortement – que la raison en soit ce que contient ce livre. Évidement, pour entrer en sa possession me tuer était une alternative plaisante.

- Est-ce que certaines formules peuvent permettre de _le_ ramener à la vie ?

- Oh non, je ne pense pas qu'une telle chose soit possible, même dans notre monde. Et ce livre ne contient pas de formules, mais des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses; c'est un recueil de potions. Et certaines de ces potions – une en particulier – je pense, gagnerait à être détruire sur le champ. Elle pourrait permettre à la personne qui l'avalerait d'entrer en possession de la puissance magique d'un esprit. Je ne vous fais pas de dessin, n'est-ce pas.

Il parlait d'une voix égale et froide, de sa même voix sombre et reposante qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais malgré cet apparent détachement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir de la tête aux pieds en imaginant mille stratagèmes qui avaient pu germer dans certains esprits. Et elle sentait bien que Snape aussi mesurait toute la gravité de la situation.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé devant les autres ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

- Il serait long et inutile d'essayer d'expliquer comment je suis entré en possession de cet ouvrage. De plus, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait changé d'en avoir informé d'autres incapables. Je préfère autant limiter les risques que des bruits se répandent.

- Alors, pourquoi ne le détruisez-vous pas sur le champ ?

Elle ne tenait plus en place, prête à bondir sur ses jambes pour réduit l'objet du délit en cendres.

- C'est un objet magique ensorcelé de très haut niveau, Miss. Je ne suis pas certain du résultat quant à toutes tentatives de destruction. Et j'aimerais éviter de trépasser immédiatement. De plus...

- De plus ? L'invita-t-elle à continuer.

- Si ce livre disparaît, la seule autre alternative sera de mettre la main sur la dernière personne à en connaître le contenue et à le contraindre à toute forme de retranscription; c'est à dire, moi. Et je vous avoue que j'aimerais un tant soit peu garder une alternative à ce choix.

- Je vois...

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Tout était confus, mais quelques petites étincelles émanaient tout de même de ce brouillard. De un, il fallait conserver cette chose en état le plus longtemps possible. Si jamais il venait à être impératif de le réduire en miette, il vaudrait mieux se trouver le plus loin possible d'ici car Snape deviendrait la cible numéro un. A supposer qu'il ne le soit pas déjà. Effectivement, elle s'était embarquée dans une situation...

- Délicate ? C'est le mot que vous cherchez ?

- Oh, ne faites pas ça ! Grogna-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Je suis navré, dit-il avec un flegme qui démontrait le contraire, il m'est difficile de faire abstraction de votre présence. Vous êtes une très forte émettrice, vous devriez contrôler un peu plus vos pensées.

Peut-être, mais ça l'exaspérait. Parce qu'elle était incapable de faire la même chose. Elle se détourna avec l'intention d'aller faire un tour ailleurs pour réfléchir calmement et ne plus être perturbée par sa présence. Mais elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos et fut arrêtée dans son geste par une main ferme qui referma son emprise sur son avant-bras. Elle tourna un regard vers lui.

- Vous avez choisi de vous mettre dans cette situation, je ne peux plus vous renvoyer. Si quelqu'un mettait la main sur vous, compte tenue de vos aptitudes médiocres en occlumancie...

L'explication lui sembla soudain un peu étrange. Après tout, il suffisait de lui lancer un sort d'oubliettes pour qu'elle ne garde aucun souvenirs de cette conversation, ni des jours précédents d'ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils sans s'en apercevoir et Snape lui relâcha soudain le bras. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir comprit le sens de ses pensées, mais il ne dit rien. En fin de compte, peut être qu'il n'avait pas aussi envie d'être seul qu'il le disait...

* * *

**Et voilà enfin une suite ! Non je ne suis pas morte :p Mais nous sommes confrontés à un grave problème : je suis en totale panne d'inspiration. En fait, non, je sais très bien où je veux aller, le seul problème étant que tout ce que j'écris est vraiment nul en ce moment, donc j'avance à la vitesse d'un escargot ^^'. Doublé que j'ai un travail monstre dans mes études, ça n'aide pas les choses ! Les chapitres vont donc arriver au compte goutte, je m'en excuse profondément ! J'espère que vous serez quand même fidèles au poste pour me donner vos avis ! :'( **

**Haha, on finit sur une phrase qui en dit long ! Je sentais désespérer certains qu'ils continuent de se haïr pour trois siècles, j'espère que ça vous rassure ! :D**

**Bon, je ne peux pas vous dire quand la suite arrivera du coup, je vous laisse m'encourager et me motiver ! Je vais essayer de passer le stade ou je suis bloquée, souhaitez moi bonne chance ! (Ha et je viens de m'apercevoir que rien ne m'empêche de répondre aux reviews en reviews elles même, ça sera plus pratique que les mp je pense, et puis les réponses à certains peuvent en intéresser d'autres.) **

**A bientôt :)  
**


	12. Si tu pouvais voir demain

La jeune femme était allongée dans son ancienne chambre, rien n'avait trop bougé depuis son départ pour Poudlard. Elle avait le sentiment de faire un curieux retour en arrière, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était juste nostalgique. Elle avait laissé les rideaux ouverts et la lumière du clair de lune entrait par sa fenêtre. Elle essayait de dormir un peu mais sans succès, beaucoup trop de chose accaparaient son attention. Elle aurait dû pourtant, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir quand est-ce qu'elle aurait à nouveau l'occasion de dormir dans un lit en sécurité.

Toute cette histoire la laissait sans voix...

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Elle avait confiance dans les protections magiques que son mentor avait installé. Elle n'était pas inquiète à propos de ça à proprement parler. Elle avait proposé à Snape de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, de toute façon, ils ne l'utiliseraient plus jamais... Son esprit dériva sur ce sujet et elle se demanda si ses parents auraient pu imaginer un jour une telle situation. Surement pas. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'ils étaient plus heureux là où ils étaient, elle leur rendrait peut être visite une fois que tout serait calmé. Elle ne pourrait pas les approcher de trop près bien sur, ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu de toute façon. Mais juste pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient réellement bien. Ou peut être que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus sur son matelas, emportant sa couette avec elle. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfoncer dans son sommier et ne plus en ressortir. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Elle avait l'habitude des situations de crise, non ? Elle avait déjà survécu à pire nom d'un chien ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main et vite.

- Hermione, va falloir arrêter ton mélodrame, se marmonna-t-elle toute seule.

Curieusement, le son de sa voix dans sa chambre vide la laissa encore plus incapable de dormir que précédemment. Elle s'énerva et se leva en repoussant sans ménagement sa couette. Elle récupéra une paire de chausson, glissa sa baguette dans l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et sortit dans le couloir avec l'intention d'aller se rafraichir un peu dans la salle-de-bain. Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents sans faire de bruit et continua jusqu'au fond du couloir. Elle alluma une rangée de bougie posées sur l'étagère murale et remplit d'eau la bassine installée dans le fond du lavabo par un autre sort. Elle rangea sa baguette et plongea ses mains dans le liquide avant de les remonter sur son visage. Elle répéta l'opération avant d'attraper une serviette et de se sécher un peu.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ralentissait le pas devant la porte pour savoir s'il dormait. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'écouter aux portes, sa mère l'aurait surement réprimandée. Mais après tout, elle était grande, elle se passerait de quelques principes pour cette fois. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Soudain elle sursauta.

- Vous ne devriez pas écouter aux portes, déclara une voix monotone et étouffée par la cloison.

Elle se crispa un instant avec la soudaine envie de partir en courant comme une gamine prise en faute, mais après tout elle était chez elle non ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle hésita un petit moment puis saisit la poignée et la tourna, lentement, histoire de pouvoir entendre un refus si elle ne devait pas entrer. Mais comme il ne dit rien, elle finit son geste et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer l'aspect réminiscence parentale de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur le point central de la scène. Snape était assis sur le lit, débarrassé de sa robe de sorcier, et plongé dans de la lecture passionnante apparemment puisqu'il ne leva pas les yeux. Elle s'approcha et contourna le lit pour s'assoir de l'autre côté en lança un regard sur l'ouvrage.

- Est-ce que c'est ça ?

- Oui.

D'aspect, c'était un livre banal, couverture ancienne dans des tons olives passés. Les pages étaient en parchemins jaunis et des inscriptions à l'encre noire parsemaient les pages, accompagnées parfois de schéma en tout genre. Elle ne put pas en apprendre d'avantage car il le referma et lança un sort de désillusion dessus.

- Vous devriez dormir, lança-t-il une voix trainante.

- J'aimerais bien. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

- Demain, il faudra prendre une décision.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre cette nuit, dit-elle en ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

Elle s'adossa contre la tête de lit, imitant sa position et garda le silence.

- Et ne vous avisez pas de lire dans mes pensées ! Menaça-t-elle soudain.

Il lui coula un regard en biais, et si pour une fois il avait pu faire ce qu'elle lui disait, elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit sur le champ. Mais évidement, impossible de savoir ce qui se passait derrière ce masque d'imperceptibilité et Hermione dut se contenter d'extrapoler que dans le cas contraire, elle aurait eu droit à des remarques immédiates...

-Je n'aimerais probablement pas ce que je trouverais, ricana-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle faiblement, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Elle venait de réaliser le sens de sa remarque. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit – encore – qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée assez clair sur ce point ? Il était vraiment imperméable à tout quand il s'y mettait ! Ça la dépassait.

Comment pouvait-il encore être persuadée qu'elle le détestait ou quelque chose comme ça après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle était revenue, elle était chez ses parents avec lui. Bon sang ! Elle aurait pu s'énerver très facilement, là tout de suite. Mais soudain certaines choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Le plongeon dans son esprit opaque et froid. Et elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Si elle regardait attentivement, elle pouvait voir, derrière son apparence figée et dépourvue de sentiment, les poids qui pesaient sur lui. Peut être qu'un être humain ne pouvait pas remonter la pente lorsqu'il était allé trop loin. Peut être qu'au bout d'un certain temps, lorsqu'on a prit l'habitude d'être exclu de la société, et que trop de personne ont tourné le dos, on ne peut plus faire semblant de comprendre les autres. Hermione le regarda discrètement. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait plus comprendre pourquoi une personne aurait agi comme elle l'avait fait ? Peut être que non.

Depuis combien de temps personne ne s'était sincèrement intéressé à lui et avait voulu l'aider ? Depuis Dumbledore probablement. Elle ne lui avait jamais connu aucun ami, pas même un flirt ou un simple collègue amical. Il était hermétique aux relations humaines. C'était Snape.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser se dérouler l'inévitable.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, agenouillée sur le lit et le toisa de son regard inquisiteur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le vide vous envahir !

- Je vous demande... pardon ? Acheva-t-il en lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Vous ne pouvez pas remplacer tout ça par l'indifférence ! Continua-t-elle avec conviction. Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas vous regarder subir votre vie de loin.

- Je crois que vous avez sacrément besoin de sommeil...

- Ne changez pas de sujet ! Je suis sérieuse. Je sais... Là comme ça, ça n'a aucun sens, et je sais que je ne vous connais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous fichez de tout ce qui pourrait se passer. Vous ne me croyez même pas quand je vous dis que j'ai confiance en vous.

- En fait, je crains que même le sommeil n'arrange rien.

- Peut être que beaucoup de personne vous ont blessé, mais ne vous mettez pas hors de portée des autres. Faites moi confiance.

- Il n'y a peut être même rien à faire pour vous arranger ça.

- Je _sais_ ce que vous ressentez, je l'ai vu aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant avec moi. Alors, laissez-moi être votre amie. Je ne vous trahirais pas.

Cette fois, il abandonna ses remarques sarcastiques et se tut. Hermione détourna un instant les yeux, gênée de ce qu'elle débitait devant lui. Mais elle était prise de ce même élan de désespoir que ce soir où elle avait plongé par erreur dans les limbes de son esprit. Et si jamais elle pouvait être en mesure d'aider une personne dans cette fichue guerre, elle voulait le faire. Elle voulait se faire pardonner toutes ces années où elle l'avait mal jugé et toutes les autres où le reste du monde l'avait fait. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Il finit par dire quelque chose, détachant chaque mot comme si le fait de parler était pénible.

- L'inconstance des sentiments humains ne permet pas de faire ce genre de promesse.

- Je vous le promet quand même.

- Ne vous approchez pas, Granger, vous serrez blessée.

Il avait à nouveau parlé d'une voix froide et désinvolte, envolée l'incertitude qu'elle avait cru lire. Mais si Hermione avait bien une qualité infaillible c'était la ténacité.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Snape la dévisagea, entre la colère et la surprise. Il pensait surement qu'elle était la personne la plus agaçante de la terre, qu'il aurait voulu être à des kilomètres de cet endroit. Mais peut être aussi que quelque chose d'inconscient remontait en lui. Peut être qu'une toute petite partie, minuscule et malmenée, aurait aimé accorder du crédit à la jeune femme.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, dit-il pour chasser toute idée malsaine. Il n'y a plus grand chose à faire pour tout ça.

- Il faut parfois laisser le passé où il est.

- J'ai tué ! Hurla-t-il en redressant le dos pour s'assoir. J'ai tué des tas de gens ! Des _amis _! Vous voulez être mon amie ? J'ai torturé des gens, qui m'ont supplié sans fin, j'ai violé des femmes, j'ai assassiné de sang froid des personnes incapables de se défendre ! Alors arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais une victime ! Tout ça, je le mérite ! Et je ne m'en écharperait pas !

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué, moi.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, coupé par l'entêtement de la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il _fallait_ qu'elle comprenne ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête tout ça immédiatement. Il n'aurait même jamais dû la mêler à tout ça. Il tira alors sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et la lui braqua sous les yeux, absolument furieux. Il pouvait le faire. S'il la blessait, elle arrêterait de vouloir s'approcher de lui. Il pouvait lui faire du mal et la laisser là, elle renoncerait, elle comprendrait qu'ils avaient raison. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être digne de confiance. Il lut dans ses yeux de la surprise et de la peur. Mais elle ne recula pas. Elle se contenta d'attendre sans bouger.

- Je peux vous tuer dans la minute, gronda-t-il.

- Alors faites, c'est que j'aurais eu tord. Mais en attendant, vous tenez une baguette sur ma gorge et pourtant je suis toujours bien vivante.

Il frémit. Il pouvait la tuer, oui. Il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Est-ce qu'il devenait complétement fou ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lancer un sortilège contre une de ses anciennes élèves ? Contre miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-il en faisant un mouvement du bras pour pointer sa baguette en direction du mur opposé.

La commode qui se trouvait là explosa dans un déluge de poussière et de bouts de bois brisée. Il était en rage. Contre lui-même. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, se contentant de sursauter lorsque le meuble avait reçu le sort qu'il aurait pu lui infliger, à elle. Elle le regarda, en proie à la fureur, détournant son regard du sien. Elle avança alors une main vers lui, qu'il saisit violemment au niveau de l'avant-bras et l'écarta en la fusillant du regard. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle le touche. Elle se débattit pour se dégager. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui et se laissa aller à des impulsions qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas écoutées dans d'autres circonstances. La jeune femme posa sa main libre sur son cou se pencha pour l'embrasser.

C'était comme s'il y avait eu une décharge dans l'air qui les avait fait se raidir tout les deux en même temps, suspendant les secondes. La jeune femme prit pleinement conscience de son geste en une et sentit la vague de réprimandes qui était prête à envahir son esprit. Mais alors qu'elle attendait que son cerveau réagisse complétement, elle le stoppa net.

Parce qu'elle était bien obligée de se rendre compte que ce qui avait été au départ un simple élan spontané de sentiments un peu mal dosés, et bien, était autrement plus convaincant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Parce qu'après le choc de la prise de conscience, là, elle était toujours en train de l'embrasser, et foutrement bien. Et malgré son air crispé et contradictoire, il n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement pour se dégager.

En fait, c'était plutôt même le contraire. Il serrait toujours son bras d'une main et l'attira soudainement vers lui. La jeune femme se retrouva avec un genou de chaque côté de sa cuisse gauche et entrouvrit la bouche au même moment sur un gémissement silencieux, laissant sa langue rencontrer celle de son ancien professeur dans une attitude absolument outrageuse. Quelque chose, comme une vague manifestation de sa conscience, lui criait de très loin qu'elle était en train de se comporter d'une manière inadmissible. Mais en jeu, il y avait cette chaleur, ce corps contre le sien, et cette sensation rassurante de ne pas être perdue au milieu de l'obscurité. Peut être un leurre, certainement même, mais elle devait admettre que c'était agréable. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait sa manière de l'embrasser.

Elle libéra son bras et vint poser une autre main sur son cou, beaucoup moins farouche que la première, glissant vers ses cheveux en les dégageant de son visage. Elle aimait son odeur, et se rappela subitement la nuit qu'elle avait passée près de lui. Cette odeur là, celle d'être si prêt de quelqu'un que personne d'autre n'aurait pu la sentir.

Pourtant quelque part, il subsistait une forme d'hésitation. Hermione ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et quand elle prenait deux secondes pour y réfléchir des tas de choses lui passaient par l'esprit. Elle n'était pas demeurée, elle n'était plus une gamine non plus. Et elle savait très bien que passé un certain point, les choses déraperaient inévitablement. Après tout, ils étaient humains. La question était de savoir si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle aurait mieux fait de le savoir immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Mais elle n'eut pas à se poser d'avantage la question, puisque visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à en être arrivé à cette conclusion. Snape avait toujours les mains obstinément levées à hauteur de sa taille dans le vide, évitant de la toucher. Ils finirent par mettre fin à ce baiser et elle aurait dû s'en tenir là. Ils avaient dérapé, un peu. La pression, l'isolement, la situation. D'accord.

Elle se releva d'un seul mouvement et sortit de la chambre sans lancer un seul regard derrière elle, sinon elle savait qu'elle aurait craqué. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et parcourut rapidement les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, adossée à son lit, le cœur encore affolé. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qui venait de se passer, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'elle luttait avec elle même pour ne pas y retourner.

La nuit allait être longue...

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas... ^^' Bon, ça y est j'ai passé le point de blocage, donc l'histoire avance de nouveau ! Oui, j'étais bloquée là dessus, j'ai réécris ce chapitre plusieurs fois et je ne suis toujours pas convaincue en fait, mais bon... Peut être que ça va paraitre bizarre à certains, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rapprocher grandement, mais je trouvais ça plutôt logique mis dans ce contexte émotionnel en fait. Et à la base, elle ne partait pas... Ne me tuez pas bis. Mais là oui, en fait c'était pas crédible, et ça n'allait pas du tout avec leurs personnalités. _

_Donc la suite avance oui, et sera bien sombre. J'en rajoute peut être un peu niveau mélodrame, mais le tragique j'aime, j'avais prévenu ! :p Beaucoup de personne s'inquiète que je tue Snape dans la suite de l'histoire, je sens que vous avez été traumatisés par Rowling ! Moi aussi, j'avoue. (D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas mourir de voir Alan rendre l'âme sur grand écran pour la sortie du dernier film, ça va pas être possible... Alan quoi ! *fan inside*) _

_Et (encore) un grannnnnd merci pour vos petits mots ! Vraiment, ça me fait super super plaisir de lire vos avis, et de voir vos réactions ! Continuez ! ^^ (Si vous me persuadez bien, je vous donne un indice pour le prochain chapitre :p) Un bon week end à vous ! _

_Et tiens, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller quelques fics que vous trouvez bien (ou vous faire de la pub pour les auteurs) je suis toujours en quête de nouvelles choses à lire. :)  
_


	13. La potion sans nom

**Chapitre 13 : La potion sans nom **

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, et vite. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire en terme de situation. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il aurait apprécié de pouvoir vivre le reste de sa vie dans l'indifférence et la solitude. Solitude. Le maitre mot de tout. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Pourquoi lui avoir mis cette dernière épreuve sous le nez ? Pourquoi l'avoir balancé dans les fonds les plus obscures avec cette fille ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage, convaincu que ça pourrait chasser sa fatigue. Ou peut être pas.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être vieux et fatigué, il avait trop de choses à faire pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il sorte cette imbécile de Granger de cette situation avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Et il se rappela pour la énième fois que s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide pour lui permettre de le suivre, il n'en serait pas là. Que c'était-il passé depuis toutes ces années ? Avait-il déjà oublié à quel point la proximité était sa pire menace ?

Il laissa ses réprimandes là où elles en étaient et entra dans la petite maison, enclavée entre deux ruelles étroites. Il n'était pas encore certain d'en ressortir en vie, mais il avait réellement besoin d'informations. Il allait pouvoir tester jusqu'à quel point la loyauté de certaines personnes pouvait être mesurée. Par le passé, l'homme qui habitait là avait contracté une dette certaine à son égard. Une vie pour une vie, peut être que tout ça serait dépassé. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir par lui même...

Il referma prudemment derrière lui, la main à portée de baguette et entra dans ce qui devait être le salon lorsqu'on avait dessiné les plans de la maison. Un verre tomba et se brisa au sol tandis que son propriétaire se leva d'un bond, jetant des coups d'œils par l'unique fenêtre et tira précipitamment les rideaux.

- Je... ne... balbutia-t-il, dangereux... pou... pourquoi ?

Snape prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'ai besoin de quelques informations.

- Bien... bien sur !

Son hôte semblait un peu plus revigoré mais toujours pas rassuré. Bien évidement, il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa visite. Un coup de poker, mais il avait bien pris le soin de vérifier que personne n'était là hormis lui. Jerry Lynch, un homme tout à fait des plus ordinaires, en apparence. En vérité, un apothicaire qu'il avait pu rencontrer plusieurs fois, et qui avait failli disparaître pour s'être trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Officiellement, il était mort aux yeux de ceux qui voulaient sa tête, et ce grâce à son présent visiteur.

Il n'était plus de première jeunesse, mais il était resté tel que Severus en avait le souvenir. Et Mr. Lynch avait la particularité d'être une mine de renseignements précieux.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est à propos de la fille.

- La fille, la fille oui ! _Ils_ veulent la voir morte, le plus tôt possible. C'est un ordre, un ordre du nouveau chef. Ils veulent en faire la première victime de leur vengeance. Elle ne pourra se cacher nul part, dit-il en se tordant les mains.

- Qui est le chef ?

- C'est, hum, un certain Alric, je crois...

- Et d'où sort-il ?

- Un ancien élève, je veux dire, un de _ses_ élèves.

- Dangereux ?

- Oui, plutôt ! Il connait beaucoup de choses, de choses très néfastes. Vous devriez quitter les environs, en fait ils vous cherche dans tout le pays.

- Je sais.

- Ils veulent le livre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Faites semblant de ne pas être au courant pour ça, ça vaudra mieux.

Lynch se tut, en hochant la tête. Il était toujours debout, tendu comme un piquet tandis que son visiteur réfléchissait à des centaines de choses à la fois. En fait, il avait déjà pensé à beaucoup de chose durant la nuit. Il en était arrivé à certaines conclusions. Il n'avait pas envie de fuir pour le restant de ses jours pour retarder l'inévitable. Tant qu'il resterait des gens qui voudraient le voir mort, il ne serait pas en paix. Et même si la paix était une notion toute relative pour lui, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer ce jeu de faux semblants. Il avait la possibilité de tirer une dernière carte de sa manche.

- Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'ils me garderaient en vie ?

- Oh ! Ça ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Dit-il en saisissant les pensées au vol.

- Je ne souhaite pas une approbation, grogna-t-il. Combien ?

- Et bien, le temps nécessaire de cette potion est très longue... Plusieurs mois théoriquement. Je me dois de vous dire que je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, vous ne pourrez rien faire tout seul, ils vous tuerons une fois qu'ils auront ce qu'ils veulent. Vous ne pouvez pas falsifier cette potion ! J'ai déjà étudié cette formule, très très longue, et très complexe.

- Mais ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour la faire, donc ça nous laisse du temps.

- Ils verront si vous essayez de les abuser, Alric le verra ! Il est très instruit sur l'art des potions ! Il la connait, c'est certain.

- Mais il n'est pas moi, trancha-t-il.

Un silence grave s'installa dans la pièce. Snape était venu chercher les confirmations dont il avait besoin. Son plan était déjà ficelé et il ne changerait pas d'avis. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour lui, et pour les autres. Il n'attendrait pas de voir ce qui se passerait en restant caché comme un parasite. Il pouvait au moins faire ça.

- Il va falloir que vous la cachiez quelque part, la fille.

- Oh ! Sursauta-t-il. Parce qu'elle est avec vous ?

- Est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Eh bien... Alors heu... Ce soir, dans l'ancien parc derrière le zoo.

- Quand ce sera fini, assurez vous qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennuis.

- Si vous réussissez à faire ça... ça pourrait...

Le vieil homme se tut, perdu dans des calculs tout mathématique. Lui aussi avait déjà appris certaines choses sur ce fameux recueil de potions. Il en savait certainement beaucoup à ce sujet, et il était à même de comprendre les plans de l'ancien Mangemort d'un coup d'œil. Snape fit un signe de tête avant de repartir comme il était venu, d'un coup de froissement de cape. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Le plus dur serait de convaincre cette irresponsable de ne pas poser de questions et de lui obéir pour une fois. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être d'accord avec cette perspective, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser faire les choses plus longtemps. Ce soir, il la confierait à l'apothicaire, le temps que les choses se calment. Et quand il aurait réglé toute cette histoire, elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale. En attendant, il avait du boulot.

Il vérifia plusieurs fois que personne ne le suivait. Mais ils auraient dû se lever tôt s'ils espéraient tromper la vigilance d'un ancien Mangemort. Il était en possession de tous ses moyens, et il en aurait bien besoin dans les heures à venir songea-t-il. Intéressant que livrer bataille contre des sorciers corrompus ne le dérange pas plus que ça alors que convaincre une jeune femme de coopérer allait se révéler une véritable prouesse. Au final, il pourrait toujours la forcer à obéir, non ?

Lorsqu'il fut revenu à son point de départ et qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il traversa la petite rue dans laquelle se dressait la maison de Granger. Il était encore tôt et une pluie froide battait sans relâche le sol. Il se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la porte et déverrouilla toutes ses protections magiques d'un coup de baguette. Lorsqu'il entra dans le vestibule, il fut certain qu'elle dormait encore. Rien n'avait bougé dans l'air, tout était immobile. Il se débarrassa de sa cape de voyage, trempée par la pluie et se dirigea dans le salon avec une idée bien précise en tête. Il était temps d'agir et de se comporter en homme. Il n'avait plus le temps pour la fuite et la passivité. Après tout, s'il ne le faisait pas personne ne le ferait.

Première étape, préparer une potion de dissimulation pour Hermione. Et il la ferait boire de force s'il fallait.

- Nox !

Un petit « plop » retentit presque aussitôt et l'elfe de maison sautilla presque sur place de pouvoir rendre service à son maitre. Snape lui énuméra une liste de choses dont il allait avoir besoin et le laissa aller les lui chercher dans plusieurs endroits où il ne pouvait pas se rendre lui même. Pendant ce temps, il en profita pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée et passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il était fatigué que les choses recommencent inévitablement. Il ferait la peau à cet Alric d'une manière ou d'une autre, et à toute personne se mettant sur son chemin.

- Voilà Maitre ! Triompha joyeuse la petite créature en revenant les bras chargés de paquet.

- Merci, tu peux poser ça là.

Il récupéra ce dont il avait besoin, faisant un tri méthodique.

Il se mit aussitôt au travail avec une rigueur presque militaire. Il se vida l'esprit. Faire des potions, voilà en art où personne n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Il les connaissait de l'intérieur, il comprenait leur fonctionnement par cœur. Il effectuait des gestes automatiques, la liste des ingrédients et la façon de les préparer inscrit dans son esprit, parmi toute les autres. Il pouvait trouver celle qu'il voulait, comme si elle avait été écrire sous son nez sans la moindre hésitation. C'était une lente litanie, calme et posée, parfois fluide, parfois passionnée selon la potion. Mais toutes lui obéissaient, elles se pliaient à sa volonté. Pendant le temps de fabrication d'une potion, le monde extérieur n'était plus une préoccupation. Il fallait couper net avec le reste, une simple erreur pouvait s'avérer mortelle. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, ou il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un pour un simple millilitre de trop. Il aurait pu se tuer en testant une potion avant de la remettre à son destinataire. Mais peut être que ce quelque chose de malsain n'était pas étranger à sa passion pour cette discipline si complexe. Il ajouta une fiole d'acide benzoïque avec les racines de gyromitres séchées.

C'était simple pourtant, chaque chose à sa place, chaque chose interagissant avec l'élément voisin, se mélangeant, se repoussant, s'associant. Des interactions connues d'avance, des résultats inéluctables, une maitrise parfaite, aucune inconnue. Tellement plus simple que des relations humaines... Il pouvait toujours se réfugier dans ce tourbillon de certitudes, pour fuir l'incompréhension que lui inspirait l'être humain. Pour fuir des pensées malsaines qui le hantaient, des souvenirs de ses échecs et de ses fautes. Il pouvait tout balayer d'un revers de main en s'absorbant dans la perfection du résultat. Il pouvait créer quelque chose de parfait, à partir de rien.

Et peut être que s'il n'avait pas été plongé à ce point en plein coeur d'un autre monde solitaire, peut être aurait-il remarqué alors que Hermione l'observait, assise dans sur les marches de l'escalier. La jeune femme était adossée contre le mur, l'esprit perdu beaucoup plus loin, où elle resta ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette noire dans son salon. Elle ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard, elle ne pouvait pas non plus franchir ces quelques pas et détruire l'isolation parfaite de son mentor. Il était seul pour comprendre la magie bouillonnante de la pièce, il était seul pour maintenir son esprit. Elle était de l'autre côté de la ligne, elle ne pouvait pas la franchir, pas s'il ne la faisait pas passer de l'autre côté...

Elle s'absorba de ses moindres gestes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais elle était hypnotisée. Elle énuméra les ingrédients qu'elle connaissait dans sa tête, dressant la liste possible de toutes les finalités que pouvaient avoir le liquide qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron en argent. Au fil des longues heures, elle commençait à reconnaître certaines choses. Mais elle ne dit rien, et resta dissimulée dans l'escalier, écoutant le bruit régulier des flammes et la respiration lourde de son ancien professeur. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'appréhension lui serrer la gorge. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aurait souhaité ne pas avoir appris certaines choses et ne pas deviner ce qu'était en train de faire Snape. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière la barrière de l'ignorance pour être épargnée. Et il était bien temps de réagir.

Elle se leva doucement, dépliant ses jambes ankylosées et descendit sans bruit les dernières marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, prenant une dernière inspiration avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente et égale.

Elle vit bien qu'il mit un moment à revenir à la réalité. Et elle vit bien aussi qu'il n'était pas revenu complétement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose de troublant.

- Je prépare une potion.

- Elle est pour moi ?

Il sursauta légèrement, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire démasquer aussi facilement. Ou peut être parce qu'elle était allée droit au but. Mais il reprit très vite son attitude impassible qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Mais au fur à mesure des jours, elle avait appris à ne plus se laisser abuser.

- Oui.

- Pour me faire disparaître ? Plaisanta-t-elle sans la moindre envie de rire.

- Pour vous éviter beaucoup d'ennuis.

- Peut être pourriez-vous me tuer tout de suite, proprement, pour gagner du temps.

Il s'arrêta soudain, peut être choqué par les propos de la jeune femme. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la moindre intention d'y mettre un peu de forme et de bien-séance. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'alarmait. C'était son regard vide et effacé. Et ce n'était pas ça qu'elle souhaitait voir.

- Évitez de dire des choses de ce genre.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui vous manquait hier soir, je peux même vous énerver s'il le faut, vous n'avez qu'à lever votre baguette et dire deux mots après tout...

- A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? Hurla-t-il soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous choque ? Gronda-t-elle. Au lieu de fuir les choses, pourquoi ne pas les regarder en face ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire boire au juste ? Me faire oublier qui je suis, ou peut être effacer mon identité ? Pour vous débarrasser de moi, encore !

Il se raidit d'un coup, la toisa d'un regard meurtrier. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de renoncer.

- Cette potion, vous allez la boire. Ensuite, je vous conduirais en lieu sur et vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise.

- Ne comptez pas là dessus ! Cria-t-elle en bondissant vers la cheminée.

- Oh si ! Hurla à son tour Snape en l'empoignant fermement par le bras. Vous allez le faire même si je dois vous soumettre à un _imperium_ !

Pour la première fois, il vit passer de la peur dans le regard de son ancien élève. Ce qui le ramena instantanément à une réalité toute matérielle. Il la lâcha soudainement et s'écarta d'elle comme s'il avait été brulé. Il ne pourrait pas oublier son expression à cet instant. De voir de la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, c'était tout ce qu'il manquait pour l'achever. Dans ses yeux à elle, alors qu'elle avait déjoué toutes ses tentatives pour l'éloigner, c'était pire qu'avant. Mais après tout, c'était précisément le résultat qu'il avait attendu hier soir, non ? Alors pourquoi alors qu'il réussissait à la convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas rester là, il ressentait cet échec cuisant ?

Trop tard pour les questions, l'important était le résultat. Il se referma totalement, tandis qu'elle restait figée sur place. Il lui tourna le dos et reprit la préparation là où il l'avait laissée. Il ajouta le contenue d'une petite fiole violette, empêchant ses mains de trembler.

- Ne faites pas ça, dit-elle soudain.

Il ne put s'empêcher malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions de se tourner vers elle. Elle avait parlé d'une voix implorante, contenant à peine sa tristesse.

- Je ne veux pas oublier... Ne me faites pas ça.

Il s'efforça d'inspirer calmement et de se maitriser parfaitement. La moindre faille dans son plan, et s'en était fini.

- Ce n'est pas une potion d'effacement de mémoire, pour votre information.

- Mais... les ingrédients que...

- Vous jouez à l'experte en potions maintenant ?

- Expliquez-moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de savoir, il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'il lui apprenne ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Les vieilles habitudes...

- Cette potion n'a pas de nom, dit-il, vous ne la trouverez dans aucuns livres.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai créée.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et surveilla l'évolution lentement.

- Écoutez, vous ne _pouvez_ pas rester là. Lorsque vous aurez bu ça, la totalité des personnes qui vous verrons vous prendrons pour quelqu'un d'autre, sans exception. C'est une sorte d'illusion extrêmement puissance, votre apparence ne changera pas, ou très peu, mais l'image que vous renvoyez si. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez en détail les mécanismes de fonctionnement.

Hermione détourna un instant le regard vers quelque chose susceptible de lui occuper l'esprit quelques secondes.

- Vous voulez dire que je peux devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de façon permanente ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça peut être annulé ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est le moyen le plus sur de vous mettre à l'abri. J'ai pensé à beaucoup d'autres choses, mais ce n'est pas fiable. Et pas assez durable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour le livre ?

- Le détruire.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Vous m'avez dit hier que ça serrait encore plus dangereux pour vous. Ils vous trouveront, vous le savez !

- Oui.

- Je ne comprend pas... Vous pouvez utiliser cette potion sur vous ?

- Non, ça serait inutile. La marque, elle ne peut pas être abusée par ça.

- Mais alors...

Il la vit faire le cheminement qu'il avait tenu quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers lui. A nouveau emplis d'un sentiment de peur, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent et il n'en comprit pas la cause.

- Non !

Il s'efforça de l'ignorer alors qu'il récupérait une louche du contenu de son précieux chaudron. Elle était parfaite, il le savait. Son plan était sans défauts. Ce qu'il avait expliqué à Granger était exacte. Si elle buvait ça, elle pourrait recommencer à vivre d'une manière absolument normale. Personne n'était en mesure de percer ce mystère, c'était son invention, personne ne pouvait parer à un esprit aussi tortueux que le sien. Il versa le liquide vermeille dans une petite fiole en verre et regarda attentivement ça texture. Parfait.

- Maintenant, avalez ça.

- Non ! Je sais très bien ce que vous allez faire !

- Ce n'était pas une option, je vous l'ai dis, je vous forcerais par tous les moyens à m'obéir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... implora-t-elle. Je... Je ne veux pas changer !

Elle recula malgré elle.

- Vous ne saurez même pas qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Plus personne ne me connaitra ? Jamais ?

- Je vous l'ai dis, les effets peuvent être stoppés.

- Et comment comptez-vous réagir lorsque vous tomberez face à une inconnue dans ce salon ?

- Il ne peut pas y avoir d'effet sur moi, puisque je suis la personne qui activera ce sortilège.

Il aurait préféré se passer de lui révéler cette partie mais, il ne voyait pas comment.

- Oh...

- Faites moi confiance, s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il soudain.

Il sentit l'esprit de la jeune femme vaciller. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça, elle ne voulait pas être écartée. Mais elle n'était pas stupide et elle comprenait la nécessité de certaines choses, même si elle ne l'aurait pas admis devant lui. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas besoin de tout dire à voix haute pour qu'il s'en rende compte, comme elle avait déjà pu l'expérimenté.

Il lui tendit la fiole...

* * *

_Bon voilà, ça c'est fait ! :D Merci pour tous vos messages, je vois qu'il y a des fidèles lecteurs, ça me fait super super plaisir ! _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vous pouvez commencer à deviner la suite de l'histoire maintenant, ou du moins le chemin que ça va prendre. Je sais, je suis partie dans mon délire avec cette histoire de potion mais ça va vraiment être important pour la suite. Et j'ai même pris la peine de faire une partie du point de vue de Snape, je ne suis pas encore super douée pour le faire, mais je vais y travailler. Là, il est un peu trop monotone à mon goût, mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire un déballage d'émotions direct. Sinon, pour tout les noms étranges qui apparaitront de ci de là, ne vous étonnez pas, je fais beaucoup de botanique et de biochimie dans mes études, donc je puise un peu à droite à gauche dans mes cours. Des fois, je suis en cours et je me dis "tiens ça, je vais le mettre dans ma fic!" ça me fait bien rire. :D_

_Et oui, mr. Snape est reparti pour une mission suicide chez les méchants -encore- comme c'est ironique. _

_Ah et on m'a fait remarqué que j'avais désactivé les reviews anonymes, je n'avais pas vu ! Donc maintenant vous pouvez commenter sans compte, plus d'excuses :D_

_Ps: sevmooniadayra, merci pour la liste de fic, j'ai été en lire quelques une déjà :p _

_Ps2: j'avais écris une réponse personnelle à tout le monde mais le site a eu la bonne idée de foirer quand j'ai enregistré... Je refais ça la prochaine fois ! Désolée ._

_Ps3: Ahhhhhh ça fait trois jours que je bataille pour poster ce chapitre à cause d'un problème du site ! J'ai enfin trouvé, ouf ! o/  
_


	14. Apprentissage nocturne

**Chapitre 14 : Apprentissage nocturne**

Il lui tendit la fiole.

La jeune femme sentait un tiraillement, est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas faire une erreur ? Mais elle avait été vaincue par son attitude. Elle sentait la colère qui n'était pas loin, mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir ? Il agissait pour ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour elle. Sauf qu'elle ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille là.

A cet instant précis, elle se moquait pas mal du reste du monde.

Elle se saisit du flacon et lui lança un regard perçant.

Il la reconnaitrait toujours après tout... Elle approcha le liquide du bord de ses lèvres et faillit arrêter de respirer alors qu'elle avalait chaque gorgée avec le plus de calme possible. Le goût était désagréable, mais pas au point de la recracher. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était ce qu'elle sentait s'insinuer en elle à chaque gorgée, un peu plus. Hermione sentit qu'elle allait faire un malaise sous peu et s'accrocha au rebord d'une chaise en finissant la dernière gorgée du liquide. Aussitôt, la fiole lui échappa des doigts et s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle entendit vaguement le bruit, occupée par le rythme de sa respiration. Sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement et elle avait l'impression que le dossier de la chaise lui glissait des mains inévitablement.

Elle essaya de concentrer son regard sur quelque chose mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien voir alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux grand ouverts. Elle sentit une pression sur ses bras la retenir. Elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration, quelque chose lui vrillait les entrailles. Soudain, une vive douleur éclata dans sa poitrine. Elle se plia en deux pour essayer de la soulager, mais rien n'y fit. Elle aurait voulu crier mais elle n'arrivait même pas à reprendre son souffle.

Puis elle perdit complétement connaissance...

La première chose qu'elle sentit en revenant à elle fut les deux mains qui la retenait fermement. Puis le son d'une voix grave et régulière. Lentement, ses yeux se remirent à distinguer les formes pour revenir à une vision normale.

- … _salvatis arcanum.._.

Elle croisa le regard de Snape. Il avait un bras passé à sa taille et l'autre derrière sa nuque et l'avait retenue pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Et ils étaient décidément beaucoup trop près. Hermione passa de ses yeux à ses lèvres en quelques secondes, complétement absorbée par leur proximité qui l'empêchait de rationaliser la situation. Il y avait une sorte de flottement étrange dans l'air. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son visage. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, il n'avait qu'à faire un tout petit geste. Et à la manière dont il la dévisageait, il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le faisait pas bon sang ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se jeter deux fois de suite sur lui ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était Snape !

Oui, mais justement. Et il était terriblement attirant ainsi penché sur elle avec son regard hypnotique et son odeur enivrante. _Tu es dans de beaux draps Hermione Granger ! _Elle le savait bien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, impossible de s'écarter. Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à elle en train de lui ôter ses vêtements. Et des images pernicieuses s'insinuèrent à la suite de cette pensée.

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour essayer de se contrôler.

- A quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il continua de la regarder un moment avec son air impénétrable et finit par desserrer son bras dans son dos, elle se força à reculer et à rompre le contact, histoire de retrouver des pensées un peu moins confuses.

- Vous devriez regarder par vous même, dit-il en désignant un miroir d'un signe de tête.

Hermione avala péniblement sa salive et se dirigea d'un pas encore un peu tremblant vers le miroir accroché sur un des murs du salon. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant son reflet. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dis déjà ? Des transformations mineures ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu déconcertée. Sa chevelure brune et bouclée avait disparu. A la place, elle se retrouvait avec des cheveux raides et d'une blancheur surnaturelle. C'était vraiment... étrange. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée chez le coiffeur et d'avoir raté sa coloration. Sa contrastait étrangement avec le rose de son teint. Elle les tripota encore un moment, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas tomber. Puis elle passa en revue chaque autre centimètres carrés de son visage. Mais c'était le seul changement qu'elle pouvait voir. Contre toute attente, elle ne trouvait pas cette nouvelle apparence désagréable. Elle se retourna alors vers Snape.

- Je suppose que ça a donc fonctionné ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Donc si je sors dans la rue, personne ne me reconnaitra ? Est-ce qu'ils verront tous la même personne à la place ?

- Oui, j'ignore à quoi vous ressemblerez dans leur esprit mais en tout cas, plus à vous même.

- Et vous, vous me voyez comme ça ? Dit-elle en levant une mèche de cheveux.

- Ça ne vous va pas trop mal d'être enfin coiffée de temps en temps.

Elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, mais après tout, elle pourrait retrouver ses cheveux plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle allait profiter un peu de son changement capillaire, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, le changement.

- Venez par ici, demanda Snape.

Elle s'exécuta et retourna près du sofa. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et leva le sortilège de désillusion qui entourait le livre dont il était question. Snape fit assoir la jeune femme et lui plaça l'ouvrage entre les mains.

- Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour apprendre son contenu, je compte sur vos talents de miss-je-sais-tout...

- Vous... vous voulez que je mémorise tout avant ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ?

- Mais...

- Il faut une sauvegarde supplémentaire que mon seul esprit, au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ? Grogna-t-elle soudain.

- Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Vous avez dit que...

- Taisez-vous ! Coupa-t-il, et apprenez !

Elle ravala les paroles de protestations qui lui barraient la gorge et capitula. Hermione s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé et ouvrit le livre, comme si elle allait se faire mordre.

Aussitôt, il lui sembla que quelque chose s'échappa et envahie la pièce. Une odeur de magie lourde, et noire. Elle oublia ses questions et se concentra. Ses yeux se mirent à parcourir les premières lignes, balayant les mots et se nourrissant d'un savoir nouveau. Bientôt, elle s'absorba entièrement dans sa tâche, captivée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle oublia le monde extérieur et se contenta de retenir chaque mot, chaque détail, chaque image qu'elle voyait. Tournant les pages au fur à mesure, elle oublia toutes notions du temps. Elle restait parfaitement immobile, la respiration calme et détendue.

Snape s'installa à côté d'elle, tourné dans sa direction.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, les heures passèrent. De temps à autre, elle levait le nez pour lui demander quelque chose. Pourquoi utilisait-on cet ingrédient-ci à cet endroit ? Pourquoi le chaudron devait-il être en bronze ici ? Est-ce que les effets pouvaient être augmentés par la température d'ébullition ? Il répondait consciencieusement à chacune de ses interrogations, _exit _le ton méprisant de ses anciennes heures de cours avec la gryffondor. Il prenait le temps d'expliciter clairement chaque détail qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle tourna une autre page et arriva sur l'objet de toute les convoitises. L'en-tête indiquait « _anima fur_ » , la potion du voleur d'âme. Elle commença à étudier le principe de fonctionnement. Le déplacement d'une énergie d'un réceptacle à un autre. Dit comme ça, ça lui paraissait très abstrait, mais elle pouvait très bien en imaginer toutes les subtilités. Elle parcourut à la va-vite une première fois les indications, elle n'avait jamais vu une potion aussi longue à préparer. Bien plus que le polynectar. Il faudrait des mois entier, une année peut être ? Qui pouvait avoir autant de patience pour préparer une potion durant une année entière ? Les effets devaient être dévastateurs pour prétendre à un tel degré de patience.

Elle revint au début du protocole et reprit une lecture plus détaillé. Le nombre d'ingrédients était faramineux, et elle ignorait s'il était possible de se procurer la moitié de tout ça.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son public.

- Des amandes amères pilées ?

- Oui ?

- Au vue de la quantité... La dose d'acide cyanhydrique produit suffirait à tuer un cheval !

- En effet, mais les effets sont très fortement compensés par la structure de la potion.

- Mais, il est nécessaire de la tester à plusieurs reprises pendant la fabrication ! Une seule erreur de dosage, même infime, et vous mourrez ! C'est de la folie ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Je vous rappelle que je fabrique des potions depuis plus de vingts ans, Miss.

- Même sans erreur de dosage ! Si vous avalez ça avant l'hydrolyse total des composés...

- Miss Granger, je suis Maitre en Potions, je vous le rappelle. Je suis immunisé contre toutes sortes de poisons, jusqu'à une certaine dose.

- Immunisé ?

- Vous devez surement avoir quelques notions de médecine moldue, non ? Introduction d'un antigène pour stimuler une défense immunitaire, ça ne vous dit rien ?

- Je vois. Je constate que vous aussi vous avez des notions de médecine moldue, nota-t-elle.

- J'ai bien entendu suivi une formation de secours d'urgences pour pouvoir enseigner en tant que professeur de potions, qui sait de quoi sont capables des élèves avec des ingrédients entre les mains. Il se trouve qu'un des responsables étaient un sorcier d'origine moldue. Il utilisait beaucoup de parallèles fort intéressants.

- J'ignorais cela. Vous auriez très bien pu vous soigner tout seul dans ce cas, sourit-elle.

- Vous étiez tellement efficace que je m'en serais voulu. Pourquoi travaillez-vous au Ministère ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous seriez réellement efficace en tant que médicomage urgentiste. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de travaillez dans un bureau au fin fond d'un département obscure ?

- Premièrement il n'est pas obscure, deuxièmement, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de voir mourir d'autres personnes...

- Vous pourriez en sauver beaucoup. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous en avez les capacités.

Elle rougit et détourna la tête, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on recevait un compliment de Snape !

- C'est vrai que ça m'aurait plu, mais après la guerre, je crois que j'ai commencé à m'enfoncer dans un quotidien le plus ordinaire possible et à me réfugier à l'abri...

Il ne fit pas de commentaires et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissé, continuant la lourde tache d'apprendre par cœur le fonctionnement de cette potion. Il fallait qu'elle en connaisse tous les mécanismes par cœur. Snape avait décidé de l'éloigner pour la mettre en sécurité aussitôt après, mais elle ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille là. Il aurait besoin d'un soutien, et il n'y avait qu'elle pour remplir ce rôle.

Et elle ne l'aurait laissé à personne d'autre.

Elle sursauta. Que venait-elle de penser à l'instant ? Elle sentit ses joues rougirent d'un seul coup comme une gamine. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer fort heureusement pour elle.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut studieuse. Snape demanda à son elfe de leur préparer à dîner pendant que la jeune femme continuait son rituel inlassablement. Elle s'était installée plus confortablement au fil des heures et avait retiré ses chaussures. A présent, elle était calée dans un coin du canapé, le livre sur ses genoux relevés vers elle et lisait studieusement. Il faisait déjà nuit et une pluie battante martelait inlassablement les vitres avec un son régulier et apaisant. Snape avait allumé un feu, et était maintenant en plein lecture, lui aussi. Lorsque Hermione releva enfin le nez, pensant maitriser à la perfection chaque ligne, elle le trouva plongé dans la contemplation de son fameux carnet noir. Une question lui brûla les lèvres, mais elle se tut, de peur de briser la situation.

Il ne faisait pas attention à elle à cet instant, trop absorbé, et elle avait tout le loisir de l'observer à la dérobée. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient autours de son visages avec gravité tandis qu'elle scrutait de loin son regard soucieux. Il était quasiment dans la même position qu'elle et elle n'aurait eu qu'à étendre les jambes pour le toucher. Elle se retint.

Soudain, comme s'il avait sentit quelque chose, il releva les yeux vers elle et se retrouva au fond de son regard. Elle avait du mal à résister à la tentation de s'introduire au fond de ce regard. Elle aurait voulu renouveler l'expérience, rien qu'une fois, même si elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de le prendre au dépourvu. Avait-elle fait des progrès en occlumancie ?

- Pour le moment, il semblerait que non, notta-t-il.

- Ahh ! Arrêtez de faire ça ! Bougonna-t-elle, c'est affreusement gênant !

Elle crut rêver, mais pendant une fraction de seconde il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait vu sourire. Sourire ! Vraiment, pas une moquerie, pas un sarcasme, non, juste d'amusement. Elle devait paraitre choquée, parce qu'il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, miss-je-sais-tout.

- Oh... Excusez-moi, c'est juste... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de...

- Il m'arrive de rire figurez-vous !

- Vraiment ?

Cette fois c'était elle qui souriait franchement.

- Petite peste. Ne croyez-vous pas que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir le cœur léger ?

- Il n'y a jamais de moment pour être heureux, répliqua-t-elle. Plus encore dans des situations comme celle-là, il faut savoir profiter de ce qu'on peut.

Elle posa le livre à terre en se penchant vers le sol. La jeune femme ne put pas capter le malaise de son ancien professeur, dont les yeux accrochèrent la vue suggestive offerte par son mouvement sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il avait déjà fait disparaître toute trace de trouble.

- Laissez moi essayer, demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon.

- La Légimencie.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Bouda-t-elle.

- Vous êtes une vraie gamine !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- C'est non.

- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle. Vous avez peur de flancher ?

- Devant vous ? Ricana-t-il.

- Alors laissez-moi essayez !

Il soupira d'agacement et elle sut qu'elle avait eu gain de cause. Il rangea son carnet noir à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier et se saisit lui aussi de sa baguette. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux sur le canapé et se firent face. La jeune femme se concentra. Cette fois, elle comptait bien réussir à le déstabiliser, par tous les moyens possibles.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, et bien que consciente que c'était un moyen odieux d'avoir le dessus sur lui, elle lança son sort. Mais peu lui importait, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son esprit, encore une fois. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer deux fois par la même erreur.

Elle se sentit tomber dans un abîme noir et sans fond, mais cette fois, elle était préparée. Cette fois elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sut dominer le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Et elle retrouva les mêmes sensations, la détresse, la culpabilité, la souffrance... Elle s'accrocha à ça, elle voulait comprendre. Des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas avec des mots. Alors elle se laissa entrainer par ses souvenirs, loin, très loin. Une introspection dans l'âme de Severus Snape. C'était terrifiant et envoutant à la foi. Il allait la tuer mais elle s'en moquait. Pour l'instant, il était assez perturbé pour la laissez faire. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs terribles. Et un de ceux qui revenaient souvent, Lily. Elle ne distinguait pas à proprement parler des images, mais des flux émotionnels. Lily, la culpabilité, la colère, la haine, la haine de lui. Et puis elle. Il faisait un parallèle entre les deux femmes. Elle frissonna. Il tentait de l'éloigner pour éviter de la mettre en danger par sa faute, comme il l'avait fait. Hermione sentit quelque chose de froid couler sur son visage. Il avait une si piètre opinion de lui-même. Ce vide immense, cette résignation absolue pour des principes... Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse.

Et puis elle sentit autre chose. Elle. Elle se retrouva en face de sa propre projection mentale. Un afflux de pensées contradictoires l'assaillirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les comprendre entièrement. Mais il y en avait une qui était plus claires que les autres. Elle en train de poser un livre sur le sol. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la parcourir immédiatement. L'introspection avait assez duré...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, reprenant son souffle de ce qui n'avait en réalité duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle croisa son regard, c'était certain elle allait mourir dans la minute.

* * *

_Haha, adieu Hermione ! C'est qu'elle devient intenable la petite ! _

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perturbé avec cette histoire de cheveux ! En fait, l'idée m'ait venue parce que je suis tombée sur une image que j'ai trouvé particulièrement sympa, je vous laisse le lien : _http:/snager(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Manip-22-155137411_ (sans les parenthèses évidement). Et qu'avoir une Hermione un peu différente ne peut pas faire de mal compte tenue des futures circonstances de l'histoire ^^ ça sera ma version personnalisée de la demoiselle, et comme Snape est le seul à encore la voir je trouvais ça sympa, c'est en quelque sorte son Hermione personnelle à lui aussi :p _

_Pour la suite, patience, patience, je me dépêche d'écrire ! _

_**Djianara** : ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'air sadique comme ça, mais ils ne feront pas qu'en baver ;)_

_**Ste7851** : merci ! J'attends que tu reviennes lire la suite ! _

_**Clecleme** : tu es pardonnée alors de ne pas avoir reviewer avant ! :p Je suis en licence de biologie moléculaire :) Oui, leur relation n'avancera pas vite, ou par palier, mais je trouve ça plus fun que s'ils se jettent dessus au premier chapitre ^^ Mais promis, ils ne se détestent pas ! _

_**Zelnazoo** : Désolée ! Je sais c'est pas gentil, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et si ça peut te rassurer il n'en bavera pas pendant 20 ans ! _

_**Lynou** : Merci à toi ! (on a tous une obsession pour Snape ;p)_

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui viennent lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions c'est super important pour moi ! :) Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Et le prochain chapitre, ça va être hot ^.^_


	15. Changement de plan

**Chapitre 15 : Changement de plan**

Oui, c'était certain, il allait la tuer sur le champs.

Mais, derrière le regard furieux... Il se releva d'un bond, pressé de s'éloigner d'elle.

- Vous êtes vraiment intenable ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolée, mais je ne le suis pas vraiment en fait...

Il la dévisagea avec des éclaires pleins les yeux.

- Taisez-vous et venez manger, ordonna-t-il en passant dans la cuisine.

Elle se leva, et obéit sans polémiquer, sentant le flots d'odeurs appétissantes que Nox avait préparé pour eux. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, le petit elfe était en train de servir gaiement le repas. Il sourit à la jeune fille d'un air innocent et l'invita galamment à s'asseoir en tirer une chaise vers elle. Elle le remercia, mais l'attention de Hermione était ailleurs. Et elle allait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ils mangèrent en silence, plongés dans leurs réflexions respectives. La jeune femme complimenta l'elfe pour sa cuisine et retarda le moment inévitable ou elle allait devoir dire quelque chose à son maitre. Puis ils finirent leur repas et repassèrent dans le salon. La pluie tombait toujours violemment. La jeune femme s'approcha de la vitre et regarda à extérieure.

Elle sentit les déplacements de Snape dans son dos qui raviva le feu d'un coup de baguette. Puis il fit un mouvement et repassa près d'elle. Elle se retourna d'un seul geste et attrapa son poignet au vol. Il lui lança un regard aussi surpris qu'elle mais elle écouta sa pulsion de moment et le tira en avant. Il se retrouva avec un bras accoudé sur la vitre froide à côté de son visage, Hermione entre lui et le verre ruisselant. Bien, parfait, c'était le meilleur moment pour cesser de réfléchir se dit-elle.

Elle quitta son regard déstabilisant pour lui passer un main derrière la nuque et l'attirer contre ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire docilement, et profita du goût de ses baisers. Lentement, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, jusqu'à la plaquer contre la baie-vitrée en se saisissant de ses hanches. Elle glissa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de Snape et les ramena en arrière, étouffant un gémissement. Ils approfondirent leur baiser tandis que les mains baladeuses de la jeune femme descendaient sur le torse de Snape. Il se pencha en avant, passant de ses lèvres à son cou et Hermione ferma un instant les yeux sous l'effet de la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Il se saisit d'une des jambes de la demoiselle et la remonta sensuellement contre ses hanches. Il la maintint fermement contre la porte vitrée, la pluie dessinant des reflets bleutés sur sa peau. Ils échangèrent un autre regard voilé par le désir.

Puis soudain il détourna les yeux pour la fuir en pestant.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !

Il se détacha d'elle et passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, avant de revenir à elle, abandonnée et encore indécise.

- Eh vous ! S'énerva-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ?

- Présentement, je crois qu'il était assez limpide que je vous embrassais.

- Justement ! Hurla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous oubliez qui je suis ?

- Non, ça j'aurais bien du mal, je ne connais personne d'autre aussi désagréable que vous, lâcha-t-elle.

Il la foudroya du regard avec une habitude presque familière. Elle croisa résolument les bras, adossée contre la vitre froide. Là, elle était sensiblement à cran.

- Bon, ça suffit Granger ! Arrêtez de me sauter dessus toutes les cinq minutes, je vais finir par faire une connerie.

- _Je_ vous saute dessus... Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas eu l'impression que vous étiez faible et hébété.

- Arrêtez de jouer à ça.

D'accord ! C'était donc ça, il pensait qu'elle s'amusait avec lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Très bien ! Parfait ! Qu'il aille au diable après tout ! Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'il se méprise sans cesse sur ses agissements. S'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre certaines choses, il n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir, ça lui ferait des vacances ! Et au fur à mesure de ses pensées, sa colère s'envola d'elle même. Peut être qu'elle avait un peu dérapé.

- Pour votre information, reprit-elle, je ne jouais pas du tout. Excusez-moi, j'ai cru après hier soir que peut être vous en aviez envie aussi.

- Que... Là n'est pas la question !

- Si vous le dites.

Elle se redressa et ramena ses -nouveaux- cheveux cristallins derrière son épaule d'un geste fluide en avança vers le couloir de l'entrée. Il n'en avait pas fini de cette conversation et il aurait voulu la retenir, mais il était trop las pour ça. Et rien que de penser à la suite de la soirée, il sentait toute son énergie s'envoler. Au moins, peut être serait-elle suffisamment indisposée à son égard après sa grossièreté flagrante pour ne pas poser de problèmes et accepter de partir en lieu sur. Il regarda une horloge, il avait encore quelques heures avant de rejoindre Lynch comme convenu.

Et il avait encore un livre à tenter de détruire...

A l'étage, Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, elle fulminait. Et l'instant d'après elle était triste ou bien honteuse. Et puis elle fulminait de nouveau. Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ? Il l'embrasse, il la repousse, faudrait savoir ! Et l'analyse du comportement snapien avant de quoi lui coller des migraines pour le reste de ses jours, c'était décidément trop dur de le comprendre. Pour cette histoire de potion, de changement d'apparence, d'accord, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait de sa sécurité. Certes elle comprenait qu'elle était une cible de choix. Elle pouvait même comprendre les parallèles qu'il faisait avec Lily, même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. D'accord.

Mais là ? Si elle l'avait embrassé c'est qu'elle en avait envie, mais lui, s'il ne voulait pas il n'aurait eu qu'à le manifester ! Pas à se raviser après coup, c'était encore plus vexant. Et puis d'ailleurs ça l'énervait cette intime proximité avec lui. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne se serait jamais conduite de la sorte si elle n'avait pas été enfermée avec lui depuis des jours. Voilà.

Elle décida qu'il en était ainsi lorsqu'elle entendit des pas monter les marches de l'escalier puis s'arrêter devant sa porte et frapper.

- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Grogna-t-elle.

Un Snape passablement mis à bout ouvrit la porte sans demander son reste.

- Cesser vos âneries et rassemblez quelques affaires, nous allons partir. Vous n'aurez plus à supporter ma présence bien longtemps.

- Tant mieux ! Rugit-elle en se sautant de son lit et en attrapant un petit sac de voyage en toile.

Il la laissa faire tranquillement et l'attendit dans le salon. Pendant ce temps, il avait déjà donné des ordres à Nox. Il était très probable qu'ils ne se revoient plus avant un moment et l'elfe ne devait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. De toute façon, il avait l'habitude des longues années de service dans les rangs de Voldemort de son maitre et ne se formalisait plus de grand chose. Snape lui demanda de rentrer discrètement dans une de ses propriétés qui ne devaient plus être surveillées, et également de garder un œil discret de temps à autre sur Granger.

Il attendit ensuite que la jeune femme en question daigne le rejoindre, dans un silence de plomb. Ils enfilèrent tout deux une lourde cape noire pour se protéger de la pluie battante et sortirent dans la ruelle sans échanger le moindre mot. L'atmosphère était pour le moins glaciale. Il lui agrippa le bras d'une manière toute impersonnelle et n'attendit pas une seconde avant de transplaner vers leur destination. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, il la lâcha et mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui tout en restant à porter de défense. Il lui intima de le suivre et elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Ils n'étaient pas loin de leur point de rendez-vous.

Ils s'engagèrent sur un petit chemin pavé qui serpentait à l'intérieur d'un parc. La pluie martelait le sol et les obligeait à marcher avec la tête plus ou moins baissée. Snape n'appréciait guère la météo qui ne lui permettait pas vraiment de repérer efficacement d'éventuel danger. Ils longèrent la rive d'un petit lac artificielle au cœur de la verdure, les rares canards qui habitaient là c'était mis à l'abri. Lorsqu'il dépassèrent un kiosque défraichit, il aperçut enfin les grilles rouillées de l'ancien zoo municipal qui avait été laissé à l'abandon après sa fermeture. Il se tourna vers Hermione et parla d'une voix forte pour couvrir l'intempérie.

- Attendez-moi ici, dit-il en désignant le kiosque qui offrait un abri de la pluie. Le temps que je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Et si vous avez un problème, vous...

- Je suis membre de l'Ordre ! S'impatienta-t-elle, pas un nourrisson !

Snape se tut. Il se retint de lui faire une remarque acerbe et se contenta de s'éloigner pour aller jeter un rapide coup d'œil au point de rendez-vous. Il avait comme un mauvais pré-sentiment. Et quand il avait ce genre de pré-sentiment, ça ne finissait jamais bien. Il tira sa baguette de sa cape et continua d'avancer le plus discrètement possible sous le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux. Il se faufila derrière la grille rouillée et entra dans le zoo. Des espaces grillagés s'étendant le long des allées, vestige des anciennes cages et de leurs anciens occupants. L'ex Mangemort s'enfonça un peu plus dans les entrailles du complex, suivant son instinct. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva sur une zone plutôt circulaire, quelques part du côté des lions et des zèbres. Son malaise se vérifia lorsqu'il découvrit un sol rougit à mesure qu'il avançait.

Il serra fermement les doigts sur son arme magique et arriva en vue d'un corps abandonné en plein milieu du chemin. Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil, sachant que c'était un piège, et qu'on l'observait déjà. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien de s'échapper. De toute façon, c'était ça son plan de base, non ? Il s'approcha encore assez près et reconnu avec une pointe de tristesse le corps sans vie de Lynch, couvert de blessures et se vidant de son sang sur le sol boueux. Il avait l'habitude que des gens meurent par sa faute, mais il n'en était jamais très fière... Un de plus...

Il attendit alors sagement que le premier coup vienne. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Des silhouettes noires se matérialisèrent dans un tourbillon vaporeux, l'encerclant en quelques secondes. Un premier sort l'atteignit dans la seconde, qu'il para sans trop de difficulté. Puis d'autres fusèrent et il ne put pas tous les éviter totalement. Soudain, un sorcier plus vif que les autres se démarqua de la formation et le désarma d'un sort informulé extrêmement puissant. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il faudrait qu'il retienne sa stature s'il devait rester vivant. C'est maintenant que tout se jouait. Cet Alric tenait-il suffisamment à ce bouquin pour ne pas le tuer ? Un sacré coup de poker. Ou une bonne blague, au choix.

Celui qui l'avait désarmé s'approcha de lui, suivi par quelqu'un de ses collègues et le firent s'agenouiller. Snape se retrouva avec une baguette sur la gorge. Il commençait à douter que ses suppositions se concrétisent. Tant pis, il allait mourir, au moins ils semblaient décidés à faire ça vite. Il pourrait enfin avoir la paix et il se détacherait de tous ses remords. Il espérait juste que Hermione réussisse à s'en tirer saine et sauve, qu'elle se mette à l'abri et que... Non, elle ne pourrait pas être hors de danger tant que des illuminés voudraient la voir morte. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça ! Il rouvrit les yeux, sans se rappeler les avoir fermé. Cette petite garce allait même l'empêcher de mourir tranquillement ! Il étouffa un sourire malsain. Il se félicita qu'elle ne l'ait pas suivi jusque là.

Il croisa alors les yeux de son bourreau, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les convaincre de le garder en vie encore un peu. Quelle poisse !

- Sal chien, cette fois c'est terminé ! _Avada ke..._

- Non ! Hurla une voix familière, pleine de colère.

Il aurait sans doute préféré être mort pour de bon que de voir cette imbécile de Granger débouler au milieu d'une horde de Mangemort, baguette en main, avec la ferme intention de le sauver. Mais lorsqu'il la vit apparaître, il se souvint à quel point elle pouvait être intelligente. Elle avait un plan, ça se voyait clairement. Pendant un bref instant, Snape crut se sentir soulagé de... Non, après tout il se moquait bien de mourir.

- Si vous le tuez, je vous carbonise espèces d'imbéciles ! cria-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle se retrouva encerclée en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire _Quidditch_. Celui là même qui avait voulu faire trépasser Severus s'avança vers elle et voulut la désarmer mais elle fut plus rapide, à la stupéfaction générale.

- Vermine ! Cracha-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour le retrouver ! Si vous l'achevez avant que je n'ai obtenu ces informations, je vous égorge !

- Bouge encore un doigt, et je te fais rôtir, la menaça un sorcier à sa gauche.

- Je n'essaierais même pas à ta place, dit-elle avec une froideur terrifiante.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire tuer, susurra alors le _chef_, blanc de mépris. Qui es-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant la basse-cour, répliqua-t-elle avec un dédain qui impressionna même Snape.

Elle avait un self-contrôle admirable, même si elle était terrorisée. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Une seconde de plus, et elle arrivait trop tard... Maintenant que le jeu était lancé, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Une seule faille et elle se ferait lapider. Elle était même certaine qu'ils pouvaient sentir la peur comme des prédateurs, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître.

- On va faire ça simplement, cet homme est _mon_ prisonnier, alors si vous le voulez il va falloir être gentil et partager.

- Ben voyons... Tu commences drôlement à me fatiguer.

D'un geste rapide, l'homme qu'elle avait désarmé tendit son bras vers sa baguette et la rappela à lui. Tout comme l'effet d'un _accio baguette_, mais sans baguette. D'accord, il était fort. Il recommença à dévisager la jeune femme, cette fois réarmé et elle se sentit de plus en plus en terrain glissant. Elle était seule face à une quinzaine de partisans, réjouissant... Le bon point, la potion sans nom de Snape semblait marcher à la perfection, personne ne l'avait reconnu.

- Je repose la question, menaça-t-il, qui es-tu ?

Elle le défia du regard, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas flancher et jouer le rôle à fond. Hermione leva à nouveau sa baguette vers son interlocuteur. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et répondit la première chose qui le vint à l'esprit.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hypatie, et je suis une sorcière très, _très_ énervée qui a poursuivi cet homme à travers la moitié de l'Europe. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec vos entrailles à l'air, je vous conseille fortement de me mettre en contact avec ce qui vous sert d'autorité. Immédiatement, trancha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 15, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :) Vous avez des théories pour la suite ? J'ai retrouvé une bonne dose d'inspiration et j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance à nouveau, ça coule tout seul c'est bien pratique. Et je commence à me poser des questions sur la fin de l'histoire. Je vais peut être en faire deux versions, histoire que tout le monde soit content, je réfléchis. _

_Sinon, Hypatie, vous connaissez ? Etant donné que Hermione est un prénom mythologique, je me suis dis que j'allais partir là dedans aussi. Je voulais l'appeler Jane à la base, mais c'était comment dire, trop évident :p _

_**Loula2a** : Merci ! J'essaye de rester assez proche de leur personnalité mais plus ça va plus c'est dur j'avoue, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop déraper par la suite. _

_**Ste7851** : Il va encore y avoir pas mal de chapitre avant un retournement de situation aussi violent, mais ça va venir ;) _

_**zelnazoo** : Si jamais je me perds en minauderies, tu as le droit de me rappeler à l'ordre, mais techniquement ça ne risque pas d'arriver. ^^_

_**Cyssi** : ah oui, moi aussi je me disais ça au début mais quand je suis tombée sur cette image, j'ai de suite accroché ! _

_**Joey** : Voilà la suite ! :D Oui, on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'au final ça lui va bien cette couleur ! _

_**Djianara** : Bon, frustration again. Mais oui, ils sont pas près de se sauter dessus pour de bon, ça serait vachement moins drôle. A la base, je me demandais si ça aurait été bien d'ailleurs avant qu'ils se fassent capturer, histoire d'avoir un lien encore plus fort pour les motiver, mais en fait, non, ça collait pas trop donc, vous verrez la suite... _

_**Lynou** : Merci encore ! Comme dis plus haut, oui j'essaye de respecter les personnages, mais je commence à avoir du mal (là j'en suis au chapitre 20) surtout avec un certain blond qui va revenir ;) _

_**Sevmooniadayra** : Oui, elle est vraiment insuportable des fois, mais bon, c'est Hermione quoi :D_

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui viennent lire chapitre après chapitre, et merci encore plus pour vos reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience ! _

_Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ~~_


	16. Pour te sauver

**Chapitre 16 : pour te sauver**

Snape fulminait. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu ! A cette heure, il aurait dû être prisonnier des partisans de Voldemort -ça, c'était chose faite- en train de négocier pour ne pas être tué, et Hermione en sécurité loin d'ici sous couverture. Ça, ça ne marchait absolument pas ! Cette sale peste était maintenant tout aussi dans le pétrin que lui. Certes, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle allait certainement permettre qu'on le garde en vie assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse mener son plan à bien. Mais mine de rien, à jouer les sorcières démoniaques, elle se retrouvait quand même à l'endroit le plus dangereux de la terre avec une concentration de gens qui voulaient sa mort un peu trop malsaine. Heureusement qu'il avait confiance dans ses potions, rumina-t-il. Tant qu'il serait en vie, elle ferait toujours effet. Il aurait peut être dû informer la jeune femme que le moyen de lever l'illusion était sa mort d'ailleurs... Bon, tant pis pour ça.

On les introduisit tout les deux dans une sorte de base secrète dont ils ne purent connaître l'emplacement puisqu'on leur avait bandé les yeux. La jeune femme entendit une lourde porte en métal se refermer et on lui permit de voir à nouveau. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cour centrale appartenant à un complexe en pierre et en acier. Une sorte de château amélioré, croisé avec une époque un peu plus avancé. Elle suivit la cohorte jusqu'à un escalier qui les conduit au deuxième niveau. Là, on les fit entrer dans une salle circulaire assez vaste pour contenir tout le monde sans problème. Des vasques remplies d'huile brulaient en haut de plusieurs colonnes. Il faisait sombre et l'atmosphère était étouffante. Mais Hermione se souvint qu'elle était censée être une adepte de la magie noire et afficha un air détendu -autant qu'elle le pouvait-.

Et puis elle finit par distinguer un homme de dos, penché sur une table recouverte de parchemins dans un coin de la salle. Il se retourna vers eux et quelqu'un s'avança pour lui faire un rapport.

La jeune femme en profita pour le détailler. Pas très grand, la peau pâle, les cheveux blonds et un regards noirs. Il avait l'air aussi odieux qu'elle le pensait. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux mais elle était prête à parier qu'il était redoutable. Sinon, on n'en serait pas là...

Elle avait deux options. Soit elle la jouait à la forte tête, ça pouvait l'impressionner mais elle doutait qu'il cède. Ça l'amuserait un temps tout au plus. Soit elle essayait de l'amadouer. Elle doutait pouvoir réussir à le séduire, mais elle pouvait toujours faire ami-ami pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait fini plus tôt que prévu.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il enfin avec une voix monotone.

Elle fit un pas en avant et le dévisagea à son tour. Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir peur...

- Elle s'est interposée pour nous empêcher de le tuer, apparemment elle veut en tirer certaines informations. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous consulter...

Plus lèche-botte tu meurs. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de revendiquer son existence.

- Bon, on va faire simple. C'est toi le chef de ce petit monde je suppose, alors écoute moi bien, si tu supprimes cet homme pour je ne sais quelle raison, je t'éventre. J'ai couru la moitié du globe pour lui remettre la main dessus, lui et son fichu livre alors...

- Quel livre ? Coupa-t-il soudain, avec une pointe d'intérêt dans les yeux.

C'est ça, joue l'imbécile avec moi, pensa la jeune femme.

- Personne ne va me faire croire que tu n'aie pas au courant. Ou alors je pense que tu peux céder ta place de chef de meute dans la minute, dit-elle avec le plus de suffisance possible.

- Intéressant... Emmenez-le aux cachots, dit-il en désignant Snape du menton. Je dois m'entretenir avec notre nouvelle meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, un nom... ?

- Hypatie, redit-elle en se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait pensé à ça.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds avec une lueur qu'elle n'aimait guère, mais finalement elle pourrait peut être jouer la carte de la séduction. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde vida les lieux. Visiblement, il avait assez confiance en lui pour se retrouver seul avec elle, sans même savoir de quoi elle était capable. Elle nota que pour se permettre cela il devait avoir une très grande estime de ses pouvoirs. Il serait sage qu'elle s'en souvienne le moment venu pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il lui tourna un peu autours comme un vautour et elle se contenta d'afficher un air totalement indifférent, prenant exemple sur Snape. Étrangement, le fait d'avoir changé d'apparence la laissait beaucoup plus en confiance, comme si elle en avait fini de se terrer dans son coin. Place à la nouvelle Hermione. Et elle était prête à beaucoup de chose pour rendre la pareille à Snape et le sortir de là, éradiquer les derniers adeptes de la magie noire était bien sur un bonus non négligeable.

- Si tu as finis de me tourner autours, on pourrait peut être parler de choses sérieuses, lâcha-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire narquois, du genre de ceux dont Malfoy n'avait rien à lui apprendre.

- J'étudie la marchandise avant de parlementer.

- Si ça t'amuse. Moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en futilité.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Qui es-tu au juste ? Cracha-t-elle.

Il se rembrunit. Note pour elle-même, ego surdimentionné.

- Où étais-tu passée ces dernières années ? Susurra-t-il avec mépris. Tu oses me demander qui je suis alors que j'œuvre depuis si longtemps pour la Cause ?

- La Cause ? Ricanna-t-elle. Laquelle, la tienne ? J'espère que le Dark Lord ne se retourne pas pour voir comment vous végéter tous en son nom, pathétique !

Elle était allée un peu trop loin. Il se jeta sur elle et la saisit à la gorge d'une poigne de fer. Deuxième note, très susceptible. Mais crier haut et fort qu'elle œuvrait pour leur taré de fantôme vénéré était une manière comme une autre de se faire accepter dans les rangs. Elle aurait dû penser à demander des cours à Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne trépasse. Cette pensée eut le mérite de la faire grimacer dans un demi-sourire, ce qui fut une réaction totalement approprié en face du fou furieux qui voulait l'étrangler. Il la relâcha, commençant à se sentir intrigué par la demoiselle.

- Tu as passé trop de temps en Europe, sorcière. Les choses se mettent en place rapidement ici. Et ça, grâce à moi. Lorsqu'il renaitra, _Il _me reconnaitrait moi.

- Intéressant, les grands esprits se rencontrent. Et comment comptes-tu faire cela si tu tus Snape maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, laissant sous entendre qu'elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

- Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai besoin, mais du livre.

- Sauf que cet homme n'est pas un imbécile, cela fait longtemps qu'il l'a détruit pour s'assurer une monnaie d'échange.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- J'ai été jusqu'au fin donc de l'Ukraine pour m'en assurer !

- C'est certes un problème.

- Pas vraiment, il suffit de le laisser en vie le temps nécessaire.

- Il n'est pas bête et il n'est pas non plus docile au cas où ça t'aurait échappé...

Il la regarda de haut et se recula, faisant un tour en la gardant à l'œil.

- Il suffit de le contraindre.

- Comment ? Il préférera la mort. La torture ne le fera pas céder.

- Le chantage. Cette fille, comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Granger ? Ça fait un moment qu'on la cherche mais impossible de mettre la main dessus ! Je pensais qu'il serait avec elle ce soir !

- Tss, incapables, siffla-t-elle.

- Surveille tes paroles, femme ! Cracha-t-il.

- Eh bien si vous ne l'avez pas, faites lui croire que vous l'avez. Vous savez bien où elle habite je suppose, un peu de polynectar, une scène de torture et voilà, le tour est joué ! Même un troll y aurait pensé !

Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard, puis changea de sujet.

- Pourquoi veux-tu ce livre ? Demanda-t-il soudain, méfiant.

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant, sorcière...

- Ni moi de toi, dit-elle avec dédain. Pourtant ce n'est pas la discrétion qui t'étouffe.

- Écoute moi bien, _je_ suis l'héritier du Seigneur. J'accomplis sa volonté, moi, _je_ suis son élève.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu n'étais pas le seul à être dans ses plans. Et jusqu'à présent, j'ai été plus efficace que toi, ricana-t-elle. Tu pourras constater que tu n'es pas le seul à qui il a laissé son héritage.

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans son mensonge, plus ça sonnait juste. Autant il y aller sans la moindre subtilité ! Mais cette fois, son interlocuteur ne put en supporter plus pour son ego et leva sa baguette vers elle, vert de rage. Il lui lança un sort informulé, mais elle reconnut immédiatement l'énergie magique pour l'avoir pratiqué durant de longues heures. Il essaya de forcer son esprit grâce à la Légimencie, mais la jeune femme le bloqua d'un seul coup. Il était peut être redoutable, mais sur ce domaine là, il ne pouvait pas surpasser Snape. Dommage pour lui qu'elle ait eu un bon professeur.

Il rompit le contact, reculant légèrement, frustré. Puis finalement, il lui fit un sourire carnassier. Note pour elle même, tendance bipolaire aiguë.

- On dirait qu'il y a des domaines où tu as été négligent, osa-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais m'être utile finalement. Allons rendre une petite visite.

Il lui fit signe de la suivre et ils sortirent de la salle circulaire. Aussitôt dans le couloir, deux sorciers leur emboitèrent le pas pour servir de chien de garde et d'ouvre-porte. Hermione garda ses réflexions pour elle-même et s'obligea à réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment, ayant traversés couloirs et dédales, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le chef de meute entra et fouilla dans une étagère tandis que la jeune femme en profitait pour détailler le vaste laboratoire qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Des sorciers s'affairaient au dessus de chaudrons. Elle vit son ennemi saisirent une fiole et revenir vers elle.

Ils repartirent d'un bon pas. Ils traversèrent cette fois les étages, s'enfonçant vers les sous-sols et Hermione comprit qu'ils étaient en route vers les cachots. Une boule se forma dans son ventre alors qu'elle appréhendait de revoir Snape, ne sachant dans quel état il serait. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraitre, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en être capable. Pourtant il le fallait, sinon ils étaient morts tous les deux... Un dernier escalier humide les mena dans un couloir étroit et sombre. Une torche en bois magique brulait sur une support murale.

L'héritier -dont elle ignorait toujours le nom- s'approcha d'un des gardiens et lui tendit la fiole.

- Trouve moi une fille, utilise le polynectar pour la changeait avec la gueule de cette sang-de-bourbe et ramène là ici, et vite si tu ne veux pas être le prochain repas des sombrals.

L'homme se décomposa à la menace et partit au pas de course. Hermione se demanda soudain quel effet ça lui ferait de se voir face à face. Elle réalisa soudain avec horreur la faille de sa suggestion ! Et si son sosie se retrouvait aussi avec des cheveux argentés ? Ils se douteraient de quelque chose ! Elle venait de faire une belle ânerie ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais elle fut tirée de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'une des cellules être déverrouillée par un passage de baguette. Une quantité de verrou se mirent à s'ouvrir, à la manière des coffres de Gringotts. Quoi qu'elle trouve de l'autre côté, il fallait qu'elle reste de marbre. Absolument.

Elle se braqua mentalement. D'autant plus que le mégalo en face d'elle pouvait s'introduire dans son esprit. Elle vit la lourde porte de fer pivoter. La lumière de la torche se répandit dans la cellule noire. D'abord elle ne vit rien, puis elle finit par distinguer une forme sur le sol. Son coeur se serra. _Ne rien montrer. _Il avait connu pire, il saurait surmonter ça, il aurait confiance en elle. Elle suivit le mage noir lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cellule à la rencontre de son prisonnier. En se rapprochant, elle put distinguer nettement le visage de Snape, tuméfié et en sang. Elle réprima une envie de vomir, se concentrant sur le stoïcisme de ses traits. Elle entendait sa respiration hachée. Il semblait à moitié inconscient. Elle avait un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait si elle était découverte...

Soudain, son geôlier lui assena un coup de pied pour le faire réagir.

- Stop ! Cria-t-elle pour masquer son envie de hurler de peur. Comment voulez-vous que j'en tire quelque chose si vous le tuer espèce d'abruti !

Le prétexte n'était pas trop mal passé. Au moins elle avait pu lui éviter un autre passage à tabac. Il se contenta alors de la pousser sans ménagement du pied en lui hurlant dessus sous les yeux sans expression de son maitre. Décidément, Hermione ne détectait pas la moindre trace de logique chez cet homme. Dangereux, très dangereux.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit Snape ouvrir les yeux péniblement. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le soulager mais elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Elle se maitrisa en pensant que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il croisa instantanément son regard et elle espérait qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Il savait que c'était elle puisqu'il la voyait encore comme Hermione. C'était leur seul avantage, il fallait jouer celui-là.

- Ravi de te voir à nouveau parmi nous, Severus, ricana le blond.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas te retourner la politesse, Alric, souffla l'intéressé.

- Et moi qui avait une surprise pour toi, bouda-t-il. Je suis déçu... Mais comme je t'aime bien, je te la donne quand même.

Il se retourna vers la porte et claqua des doigts. Hermione retint son souffle. Elle vit soudain apparaître son double. Par miracle, la jeune femme avait encore des cheveux bruns et bouclés, l'exacte réplique d'elle même, en obsolète. Elle se surprit à s'examiner. Elle était vraiment comme ça ? Mais la réalité la ramena bien vite à a surface. Le sorcier qui tenait la jeune femme métamorphosée la poussa au sol où elle s'étala de tout son long. Elle était ballonnée par un sortilège, l'empêchant même de crier. Mais la terreur se lisait dans ses yeux. Hermione se sentit soudain terriblement mal, c'était sa faute après tout si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Mais une pensée d'égoïsme la traversa. Mieux valait elle que lui. Tant pis, elle se montrerait odieuse et sans coeur, elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

S'efforçant de ne pas flancher elle jeta à peine un regard à la pauvre victime de sa machination et reporta son attention sur Snape. Il avait intérêt à être un bon acteur. Il échangea une fraction de seconde un regard avec la véritable Hermione avant d'entrer dans le jeu. Il se redressa à moitié en grimaçant esquissant un faux geste vers la fausse Hermione avant de se rétracter, essayant de faire croire à ses tortionnaires qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle. Le vrai faux mouvement de tentative de détachement parût assez convaincant. Plus que s'il s'était jeter sur elle pour la protéger.

- Maintenant que nous sommes en galante compagnie, commença Alric, discutons. Il paraît que tu as détruit quelque chose que je cherchais à tout prix.

- Un accident est si vite arrivé, susurra Snape.

- Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas donc devoir prolonger ton séjour avec nous.

- Compte là-dessus !

- Comme tu viens de le dire, un accident est si vite arrivé... Il se pourrait très bien que cette jeune femme se brise le cou en tombant dans un escalier...

Snape éclata de rire. Hermione essayait de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées et de ses réactions logiques pour pouvoir tromper l'ennemi. Il était très étrange de savoir que toutes les personnes ici présentes étaient pertinemment au courant que cette Hermione n'était pas la vraie Hermione. Mais que tous agissaient comme tel.

- Je me moque de cette gamine, elle ne signifie rien pour moi.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Alric avec une fausse surprise.

Il tourna la tête vers un de ses hommes qui s'exécuta. Il pointa sa baguette vers la fausse Hermione et lui envoya un sortilège _Doloris_. La pauvre innocente se tordit de douleur, les yeux dilatés dans le vide, incapable de crier à cause du sort de ballonnement. C'était inhumain. Hermione se força à regarder le spectacle, son estomac se tordant dans tous les sens. Heureusement ils étaient tous plus absorbés par son double que par elle. Snape attendit plusieurs minutes, feignant une lute intérieure, passant de la fausse vraie indifférence, à la fausse vraie résignation. Il fit parfaitement croire à ceux qu'il avait en face de lui ce qu'il voulait.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il soudain.

Même son intonation était parfait, se brisant légèrement sur la fin du mot. Un acteur fabuleux, il faudrait qu'elle pense à ne pas se laisser piéger à l'occasion. Un sourire triomphant s'étala sur la face de leur chef, tendit que le corps inerte du sosie de Granger était laissé tranquille.

- Je vois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre après tout, triompha-t-il.

* * *

_Voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée pour la longue attente, j'étais absente de chez moi un moment et ensuite de charmantes crises d'allergie annuelles au pollen sont arrivées :) _

_Vous l'aurez compris, la situation n'est pas prête de s'améliorer, ça va même rester comme ça un petit moment. Désolée pour les gens frustrés qui attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux, mais j'aime beaucoup prendre mon temps, et puis avouez que ça ne serait pas du tout crédible qu'ils se sautent dessus dans les circonstances, ils ont autre chose à penser ;) _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D _

_**j'aime severus** : (quel bon pseudo!) merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit -pas si petit- message, contente de savoir que ça te plait ! J'y songe depuis un moment maintenant et même si la fin originale est censée être larmoyante, je pense de plus en plus que j'écrirais une fin bonus alternative pour vous laisser le choix de finir l'histoire comme vous le voulez ! _

_**Eileen19** : oui presque lemon, mais pas encore pour tout de suite, j'aime beaucoup les frustrer les pauvres, parce que dans la vie c'est pas de suite comme on veut ! :p Et pour se sortir de là, oui, Hermione va devoir y mettre beaucoup de bonne volonté ! _

_**Leelo L** : oui tout à fait, une perpetuelle tentative de rapprochement qui échoue :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit mot, c'est très aprécié ! Pour l'apparence de Hermione oui, j'ai laissé le lien dans les blablatages du chapitres précédents, c'est un fanart que j'ai beaucoup aimé et donc une petite Hermione au cheveux blanc/blond ça m'a inspiré. _

_**Cyssi** : Oui j'imagine tout à fait le fan club d'Hermione en train de faire ça ! :p Oui deux fins, très probables pour contenter tout le monde. Enfin, ça sera plus la vraie fin que j'avais prévu de base qui est censée faire pleurer dans les chaumières, et une fin bonus happy end pour les gentils lecteurs que vous êtes :p_

_**Ste7851**: Toujours et encore merci d'être fidèle au poste ! :p_

_**Djianara** : Idem, un grand merci pour ta fidèle lecture :) Et oui tu avais vu juste elle va se faire passer pour une méchante, bon courage Hermione ! _

_A bientôt (et j'essaye de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre il est tout près !)_


	17. Le Serment Inviolable

**Chapitre 17 : le serment inviolable**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, tenant fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était couchée. En vérité, cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne dormait quasiment pas. Elle se sentait en danger constant, et elle ne pouvait pas se sortir l'image de Snape couvert de sang de la tête. Depuis la dernière visite dans les cachots, elle n'avait pas trouvé de prétexte pour le revoir, et il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Dans son immense bonté, Alric avait invité celle qu'il prenait pour une dangereuse sorcière à séjourner dans leur base. Elle avait donc hérité d'une chambre, pour le moins spacieuse au quatrième étage. Certainement une manière pour lui de signifier à tout le monde qu'il maitrisait la situation, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pour l'instant, il l'utilisait comme faire valoir.

Après avoir passé Snape sous « chantage »; celui-ci avait finalement accepté de révéler la liste des ingrédients de toutes les convoitises de son tortionnaire. En échange, il laissait « Hermione » en vie pour le moment. Vu la montagne de chose qu'il avait à diriger, il s'était laissé convaincre facilement lorsque la jeune femme avait proposé de mener les opérations concernant Snape. Elle savait qu'il la gardait à l'œil d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle cherchait comment, mais si elle pouvait superviser en personne cette histoire de potion, elle avait une chance de mener à bien sa petite machination.

Il avait fallu un certain temps pour pouvoir rassembler tous les ingrédients nommés et cela faisait donc trois jours que la jeune femme était oisive, tournant en rond dans ses appartements. De temps à autre, elle était convoquée par Alric qui tentait toujours de l'analyser à chaque pas. Mais il se méfiait et la laissait relativement tranquille, ne sachant exactement les prétendus liens qui l'avaient uni à Voldemort. Étonnant comme l'esprit pouvait se laisser porter dans l'imaginaire d'après une simple suggestion.

Il était presque six heures du matin et elle comprit qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle se leva donc, attrapant une cape légère et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se retrouva alors sur une large balustrade en métal qui faisait tout le tour du quatrième étage, laissant une large et vaste ouverture au milieu qui permettant d'apercevoir les étages inférieurs et le ciel encore obscur au dessus. Elle se déplaça rapidement dans le noir vers les salles de bain. Car tout invitée prétendue qu'elle soit, elle n'avait pas le doit à une salle d'eau privée. Et elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater que les femmes n'avaient pas le droit à un peau d'intimité dans les douches collectives. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde ces dernières. La condition de la femme n'était pas des plus brillantes dans le coin, et les sorcières étaient plutôt rares à être respectées. Elle saurait s'en souvenir.

Elle entra donc dans la salle des douches et eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver déjà quelqu'un. Une inconnue au cheveux d'un noir profond la dévisagea avec un air haineux sur le visage. Puis elle continua à se rincer sous le jet d'eau sans pour autant quitter Hermione des yeux. Le message était clair, vient si tu l'oses. Mais elle ne se démonta pas. Ça faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'elle tombait nez à nez avec cette femme et elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait une certaine parenté avec la famille Black. Et une certaine intimité avec Alric apparemment...

La jeune femme se déshabilla donc tranquillement et se glissa sous un jet d'eau une fois nue. Elle ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait dans l'inconscient collectif, mais elle espérait qu'elle était assez bien constituée pour faire de la concurrence à miss-regard-de-tueuse. Ça l'aidait à garder un air froid et méprisant qui était digne de sa nouvelle amie.

Hermione attrapa un flacon sur l'étagère murale et versa une petite quantité de liquide pour se savonner les cheveux. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur par la brune, une baguette sur la gorge et une main l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle avait posé sa propre baguette sur la pile de vêtements à quelques centimètres de là, elle tendit le bras, mais ses doigts restèrent dans le vide. Comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas comme ça, l'ancienne lionne se laissa gagner par les instincts primitifs de survie.

La brune lui broyait presque la trachée et elle croisa son regard brulant. L'eau continuait de couler en continu, ponctuant le silence morbide d'un flottement régulier.

- Si j'étais toi, susurra-t-elle, je ferais attention à mes arrières. Ne t'approche pas de lui.

Hermione soutint son regards au bord de l'asphyxie et dans un ultime effort elle envoya un coup de coude en pleine figure de son agresseur. L'autre recula en se tenant le côté du visage et cracha du sang. Puis elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui sourit, d'une manière qui lui rappelait trop celle de l'autre taré. Elle partit dans un rire effrayant et Hermione fut maintenant convaincue qu'elle devait avoir une parenté très proche avec Bellatrix.

- Je vois qu'on mort, se moqua-t-elle en reculant toujours nue comme un ver.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos, laissant Hermione reprendre son souffle péniblement, s'enroula dans une cape noire et sortit, toujours aussi trempée et aussi peu habillée. La jeune femme se laissa alors glisser contre le mur et resta assise sur le sol sans bouger, l'eau coulant le long de son corps tandis qu'elle se massait la gorge. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu de rester en vie avec une concentration aussi élevée de psychopathes au mètre carré.

Une fois rhabillée et plus ou moins remise de ses émotions, Hermione prit le parti de descendre voir ce qui se passait plus bas. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes qui lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle reconnut parmi tous les visages plusieurs sorciers qu'elle connaissait au moins de nom et enregistrait au fur à mesure la liste de toutes les personnes qu'elle devrait démasquer si elle s'en sortait.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un couloir avec la ferme intention de prendre des nouvelles de ses ingrédients, elle tomba sur une délégation impressionnante qui entra comme un seul homme dans la vaste salle circulaire où elle avait été reçue le jour de son arrivée avec Snape. Elle décida de se glisser à la suite des sorciers, après tout, elle faisait aussi partie de ce camp là se rappela-t-elle.

Elle comprit vite qu'ils revenaient tous de mission. Elle s'efforça de ne pas tressaillirent lorsqu'elle entendit le début du rapport qu'un des Mangemorts faisait à Alric, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Son subordonné s'efforça de lui décrire avec un peu trop enthousiasme les moindres faits et gestes de leurs victimes. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'une famille de sorcier du nord de l'Angleterre venait d'être assassinée. Motif : l'homme avait travaillé pour Kingsley. C'était donc reparti pour de bon, la même spirale infernale d'assassinat et de vengeance... Elle se calma, pensant qu'œuvrer ici était la meilleure façon d'empêcher d'autres morts. Soudain, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en reconnaissant un homme dans le fond de la salle. Macnair ! Mais comment diable était-il sorti de prison celui-là ? Elle sentit l'inquiétude grandir immédiatement en elle, il semblait qu'ils avaient manqué des choses durant ces quelques jours d'isolement.

- Ah, tu tombes bien, viens par là.

Hermione vit avec horreur que tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et elle comprit que c'était à elle qu'Alric parlait. Elle s'approcha donc de lui avec la démarche la plus assurée possible. Il la détailla comme à son habitude de la tête aux pieds pendant que la jeune femme perdait patience.

- Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir l'habitude des interrogatoires, non ? L'Ukraine c'est plein de gens à interroger...

Elle ne sut où il voulait en venir et resta sur ses gardes, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être évasive sur la question.

- En effet.

- Nous avons justement là quelqu'un à faire parler, je suis curieux de voir quels sont tes pouvoirs, sorcière.

D'accord, c'était un test. Elle entendit alors des cris venir dans leur direction. Deux Mangemorts portant encore leur masque en argent entrèrent en trainant quelqu'un dans leur sillage. Aussitôt qu'ils lâchèrent le corps, elle -car c'était une femme- se releva et jeta des regards autours d'elle comme un animal traqué. Hermione sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur l'estomac, elle connaissait cette personne mais ne se rappelait pas d'où. Et elle aurait plutôt préféré mourir que d'entendre la suite.

- Je t'en prie, fais-nous une démonstration...

Les mots d'Alric flottèrent au-dessus d'elle un moment. Elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle devait prouver son efficacité devant tout le monde, là de suite. Elle savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il cherchait la faille. Il voulait la provoquer, la pousser à l'erreur. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Pouvait-elle lever sa baguette contre cette femme et la torturer ?

Soudain, elle se rappela d'où elle la connaissait. C'était une des serveuses qui travaillaient dans l'auberge de Pré-au-Lard. Elle avala sa salive difficilement. Le choix, elle ne l'avait plus. Si elle voulait sauver Snape, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait choisi, c'était lui et pas les autres. Elle verrouilla sa conscience très loin, très loin d'ici et leva sa baguette.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, s'entendit-elle demander sans le regarder.

- Je _sais_ qu'elle a hébergé un sorcier que nous cherchons, fais-lui avouer où il est.

Elle arrêta de respirer.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau sans discrétion et elle aurait presque embrassé celui qui faisait distraction lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Deux personnes fendirent la foule de Mangemorts, Draco Malfoy en personne suivi par la brune qui avait tenté de la tuer un peu plus tôt. Le premier lui lança alors directement un regard suspicieux prouvant clairement qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle aurait voulu trouver en lui un allier. Après tout, il l'avait déjà sauvée. Mais il se tenait aussi ici...

La brune s'avança vers Alric d'une démarche féline et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose un peu plus sensuellement qu'il n'était nécessaire.

- Tiens donc, Lux vient de me rapporter que tu avais des informations plus qu'intéressantes Draco.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Dans geste de la main, le chef de l'assemblée congédia tout le monde et Hermione sentit avec soulagement qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas besoin de passer à la torture. Ce fut sans compter sur Alric qui la rappela lorsqu'elle esquissa un geste pour partir. Il lui fit signe de rester et elle eut grande peine à se contenir. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Elle lança des regards à Draco, blanc comme un linge. Mais il n'avait plus rien du gamin intimidé qu'elle avait connu lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Inconsciemment, quelque part, elle était persuadée que lui aussi jouait un jeu dangereux. Et quelque chose lui disait aussi qu'aucune des personnes dans cette pièce n'étaient dupes. Pour faisait-il ça ? La dénommée Lux se glissa derrière lui, lui lançant un regard brulant. D'accord, celle là devait sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez encore été présentés, dit-il à mon intention et à la sienne. Draco Malfoy, voici notre nouvelle invitée, Hypatie. Hypatie comment, au juste ?

- Levinsky, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, ne sachant d'où elle sortait ce nom.

- Oh, une quelconque parenté avec Frederus Levinsky ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit-elle ignorant totalement l'identité du Frederus en question.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Draco dévisagea la jeune femme du regard. Hermione fut de suite persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'abuser complétement. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, même s'il n'aurait probablement pas su dire quoi. Après tout, il connaissait bien Snape. Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement de quel côté il jouait. Elle se rappelait clairement qu'il était venu la sortir d'un mauvais pas il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Un service rendu d'après lui, mais à qui ? Sur le coup, elle ne s'était pas posé la question. Parlait-il de Snape ?

- Alors, ces informations ? Coupa soudain Alric.

- Je sais de source fiable que Potter et sa bande sont sur notre piste. Nous avons intercepter un Auror pas très loin d'ici, ils commencent à réagir...

- Aucune importance, ils n'ont aucun moyen de nous localiser. Et ils sont bien trop occupés à récupérer les cadavres de leurs sorciers.

- Ils finiront pas comprendre ce que vous manigancez.

- Quand ce sera fait, il sera trop tard. Il se trouve que nous avons maintenant deux experts à disposition. Et je suis certain que mademoiselle Levinsky saura se montrer convaincante pour faire travailler notre bon vieux Severus.

Hermione dû faire montre d'un self-contrôle inhumain pour ne pas tressaillir. Et elle aurait jurer que Draco faisait de même. Quelque part au fond d'elle même, elle commença à espérer de trouver un allier quand les choses tourneraient mal.

Elle fut contrainte de manger avec Alric et sa bande, ainsi que Draco, sans oublier la charmante Lux qui poignarda mentalement au moins une bonne dizaine de fois la jeune femme pendant le repas. Elle garda le silence la majeure partie du temps, hormis quand on lui parlait directement. Elle se contenta d'écouter alors que des elfes de maison se succédaient. Elle apprit ainsi avec horreur que depuis son départ, une grande partie de la population de sorciers du pays avait été attaquée. Plusieurs familles avaient été assassinées et elle dut rester de marbre aux nombreuses remarques immondes qu'elle entendit. Tout recommençait vraiment comme avant. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si elle n'avait pas été en plein milieu de la maison ennemi. Elle comprit avec beaucoup d'amertume le rôle qu'avait eu à jouer Snape durant ces années et elle se demandait sans cesse comment il arrivait à ne pas se trahir, alors qu'elle devait luter à chaque instant pour ne pas hurler ou fondre en larme.

Lorsque le comité eut fini de déjeuner, la jeune femme accueillit comme une délivrance de pouvoir partir. C'était sans compter sur son hôte qui la rappela.

- Vos ingrédients sont arrivés pour la plupart. Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour commencer, alors mettez-vous au boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en retire au juste ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû car son interlocuteur entra dans une colère noire et renversa la table la plus proche avant de tirer sa baguette et de lui envoyer un sortilège. Dans la seconde, elle en avait fait de même et avait paré par un bouclier qui dévia le sort. S'en suivit un échange à une vitesse ahurissante. Les bruits alertèrent les alentours et bientôt, elle se retrouva sans la moindre possibilité de mouvements. Alric s'approcha d'elle avec un regard haineux.

- Ne tente pas trop ta chance, sorcière.

- J'éviterais de faire ça à ta place, dit-elle. Quelqu'un pourrait ne pas être de bonne humeur.

- J'ignore si ce que tu dis est vrai, mais laisse-moi te dire que subir la colère de mon maitre serait une peine bien douce pour avoir le plaisir de t'étriper moi-même.

Elle frémit sous la menace.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, murmura-t-elle.

Il se mit alors à rire comme un dément et renvoya ses gardes du corps.

- Je vois que tu as de la suite dans les idées. C'est une qualité. Mais prend garde à ne pas me faire de l'ombre, tu pourrais te retrouver dans une position délicate. Pour le moment, considère que tu y gagnes ma protection. Le moment venu, nous verrons si tes talents en potions te permettent d'accéder à plus. Un laboratoire a été préparé spécialement pour toi, tu y as libre accès ainsi qu'à la réserve. Ton petit chien te rejoindra là-bas.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant très bien le rôle qu'elle devrait jouer à l'avenir.

- Encore une chose, n'oublie pas que je m'y connais aussi. Je n'essaierais pas de me doubler à ta place... Ni de faire quoi que soit pour me contrarier. Si tu es encore là, c'est que je n'ai pas la patience pour m'occuper du traitre qui pourrit dans les cachots.

Elle avait très bien comprit en effet et elle ne souhaitait pas plus de précisions malsaines. Elle put donc enfin quitter cet odieux personnage et repartir. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire qu'on lui avait préparé, situé au quatrième étage comme ses appartements, comme c'était attentionné ! Elle avait la mine grave en parcourant les couloirs et prit encore moins garde aux gens qu'elle croisait. Des milliers de choses trottaient dans sa tête, à commencer par une façon de se débarrasser de d'Alric et de sa chienne de garde. Elle avait fait son possible pour ne pas perdre la face tout à l'heure, mais elle devait avouer que les sortilèges qu'elle avait reçu n'avait rien d'un débutant. Elle n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'adrénaline du moment à son humble avis, jamais elle ne s'était connu une telle force au combat. Mais là, elle était épuisée. Elle repéra immédiatement les lieux lorsqu'elle fut à proximité étant donné que la porte n'était pas là ce matin. La jeune femme entra donc et referma derrière elle une lourde porte de sécurité en bois massif ornée de renforts en métal.

Elle avait sous les yeux une vaste pièce dont le centre était occupé par un plan de travail en pierre assez large pour y étaler une dizaine de chaudron. Sur un mur, deux cheminées jumelles faisait face à l'entrée et le reste était couvert d'étagères et de bocaux en tout genre. La paradis pour n'importe quel maitre de potions. La nouvelle prison de la jeune sorcière. Elle mesurait avec quelle efficacité elle s'était jetée dans le piège le plus improbable qui soit. Deux larges fenêtres composées de vitraux colorés diffusaient une lumière pale dans sa nouvelle antre.

Elle fit le tour du propriétaire plusieurs fois, essayant de se familiariser avec les lieux et constata qu'une montagne d'ingrédients étaient rangés sur une table en bois près d'une seconde porte -qui se révéla être une réserve-. Ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, la quasi totalité de ce qu'elle avait demandé était là hormis les ingrédients trop spécifiques qui demandaient des conditions optimales pour être obtenus.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur deux hommes qui jetèrent quelque chose au sol sans ménagement. En s'approchant, la jeune femme sentit son visage perdre subitement toutes ses couleurs. Elle s'efforça de conserver une attitude impassible en regardant le corps maltraité d'un Snape qui fit un faible mouvement pour se remettre debout. Il n'y parvint pas et se contenta de rester à genoux, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Hermione.

- Attendez dehors, lança-t-elle alors.

- Nous avons ordre de ne pas bouger de là.

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais tolérer que quelqu'un reste dans mon laboratoire pendant que je travaille ? Susurra-t-elle, sentant l'inquiétude immiscer en elle.

- Si tu as un problème, lança colosse un, plains toi à Alric.

- Précisément, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle réussit à faire déplacer le chef des illuminés en personne qui entra en trombe dans le laboratoire. Visiblement, il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle dépassait de loin les limites de sa patience, mais tant pis. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec deux sorciers sur ses basques et elle avait besoin de rester seul avec Snape, sinon elle deviendrait folle avant la fin.

Les négociations furent orageuses, elle savait très bien qu'il voyait là une tentative de tromperie. Et elle n'avait pas prévu la suite, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter désormais, sinon, elle perdrait la face et il saurait qu'elle bluffait. Après tout elle n'avait aucun motif valable de refuser un serment inviolable, si ? Et par dessus tout, comble de l'humiliation, ce fut la petite garce brune qui tira sa baguette alors qu'Alric lui tendit son bras. Elle frissonna et s'en saisit.

Le regard brulant de Snape était posé sur son dos, mais il ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais si elle avait pu pénétrer son esprit, elle aurait pâli. Elle entendit la voix de Lux murmurer à son oreille tandis que des filaments de magie glissaient sur son poignet.

- T'engages-tu à préparer cette potion jusqu'à la fin et à la remettre à Alric ?

- Je m'y engage.

- T'engages-tu à empêcher l'évasion de Severus Snape par tous les moyens ?

- Je m'y engages, souffla-t-elle.

Elle aurait juré avoir senti un mouvement dans son dos mais ne bougea pas. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle vivante, jamais Snape ne pourrait s'échapper d'ici. Mais avait-elle désormais le choix ? A trop jouer avec le feu, on finissait par se brûler. Jolie leçon Hermione. A l'air satisfait qu'afficha alors Alric, elle de doutait qu'il avait voulu en arriver là d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il venait de s'assurer sournoisement qu'elle était bien de son côté, si toutefois elle tenait à la vie.

Désormais, il n'avait plus rien à craindre et il lui accorda donc de pouvoir travailler seule avec son prisonnier. Elle attendit que tout le monde quitte la pièce à l'exception des deux concernés. Au moment où la porte se ferma, elle s'autorisa enfin à flancher et se retint au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Voilà. Hermione Granger venait d'accepter de mourir pour libérer Severus Snape. Comment en était-elle arrivée là au juste ? Elle sentit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et fit un effort pour se contenir. Elle devait tourner la tête vers lui pour le regarder, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne trouverait qu'un visage fermé et plein de haine. Elle commençait à le connaître mine de rien, et elle aurait pu jurer que la chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout c'était que quelqu'un tente de lui sauver la vie.

Elle baissa enfin les yeux vers lui. Il était adossé à un des murs et la regardait avec un visage impassible.

- Vous êtes vraiment la pire des demeurés que j'ai jamais rencontré, dit-il les mâchoires serrées.

Elle ne préféra pas répondre.

- Il faudra donc tuer Alric et l'Enchaineur au même moment, dit-il. Je pense que le fait de tuer cette écervelée vous consolera de votre bêtise, reprit-il avec ironie.

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait peut être pas l'habitude de remonter le moral des gens, mais ça marchait rudement bien sur elle.

* * *

_Bon, voilà, retour de Draco dans l'histoire. J'ai finalement décidé de me servir de lui, même s'il ne jouera pas le troisième côté d'un triangle amoureux, pas de panique. Vous l'aurez peut être compris, la susnommée Lux va commencer à jouer un rôle important dans l'affaire. Plus on avance, et plus ils s'enfoncent dans les ennuis en effet, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et j'attends vos commentaires :) _

_Pour le chapitre précédent : _

_**the dark lord** (oh même lui suit nos aventures ! :D) merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ;) Je suis contente que mon style plaise !_

_**Eileen** Non, pas très joyeux, et il va falloir beaucoup d'efforts pour les sortir de là, ils n'en ont pas finis. Je trouve aussi qu'ils sont très bien assortis même si le couple parait improbable au premier abord. Mais Snape change indéniablement sa façon de voir les choses ;)_

_**Ste7851** Haha, oui Hermione dépasse un peu les limites... mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Et je voulais essayer de la balancer dans le rôle d'une méchante, même si c'est une fausse méchante ici ! _

_**Cassie** pas de panique, la suite est bien en court d'écriture et j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance ! :D_

_**Sevy** merci ! Désolée pour l'attente encore :) _

_**Joey** Oui, j'avoue que c'était dégueulasse pour la demoiselle qui a joué le rôle d'Hermione, mais bon... Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant ! Pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas encore précisement comment ils vont se sortir de là ! Haha, mais je vais trouver, je crois... _

_**Djianara** Oui, Harry ! C'est précisement ce que je me suis demandée aussi ! Ils remontent la piste, ils remontent. Je parlerais plus d'eux prochainement :) _

_Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs ~~_


	18. Laisse moi savoir

**Chapitre 18 : Laisse moi savoir**

Les jours qui suivirent furent de plus en plus éprouvant pour la jeune femme. Chaque jour, elle se levait de plus en plus dans un état second, appréhendant avec un poids sur l'estomac de revenir à sa prison. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus ou d'un sommeil agité, elle n'avait pas faim et se laissait dominer par sa peur chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Les entrevues avec Alric et sa cohorte était de plus en plus terrifiantes à mesure qu'elle perdait le contrôle sur elle même.

Tous les jours, elle retournait dans le laboratoire aux aurores pour trouver un Snape maltraité et réveillé par des gardes violents qui l'attendait, sous la menace de baguettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là. Il ne lui parlait presque pas malgré qu'ils soient seuls, de peur de trahir leur couverture. Il se comportait en homme résigné et intelligent, travaillant consciencieusement sur la potion qui les occupait. Elle avait en mémoire chaque détail du livre, mais elle n'aurait pas pu le faire seule, elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience. Et laisser croire à Alric que Snape était le seul à avoir toutes les clefs suffisait pour lui garantir la vie sauve encore un moment.

Chaque soir, elle devait réprimer un regard de désespoir en le voyant à nouveau reconduit dans les cachots, là où elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et il ne lui disait jamais, elle savait très bien qu'il ne se serait jamais montré en position de faiblesse même maintenant. Mais elle le voyait jour après jour, affaibli, blanc comme un mort et le regard fatigué. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé et elle ne pouvait rien faire que de le voir dépérir à ses pieds. Elle aurait juré que si son mental n'avait été là et que s'il n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

A peine éveillée, elle eut envie de disparaître. Mais elle se força à sortir du lit et à aller se doucher. Il n'y avait personne cette fois là, elle resta un moment sous l'eau chaude avant de revenir dans ses quartiers et d'avaler un repas déposé par un elfe pour elle. Elle se força à manger, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas les sortir de là si elle tombait dans les pommes. Parce que cette pensée ne la quittait pas, elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais ils sortiraient de là.

Elle entra dans le laboratoire peu de temps après. Snape était déjà là comme elle l'avait pensé. Colosse un et colosse deux sortirent alors de la salle sans un mot. Elle attendit que les pas s'éloignent pour enfin oser l'examiner. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, maintenant. L'homme se mit alors à travailler en silence, coupant soigneusement des racines de plantes vénéneuses en lamelles comme s'il avait été dans les cachots de Poudlard. C'était certainement son moyen de défense, mais Hermione ne pourrait pas supporter d'avantage la situation. Peu importe si ça devait les mettre encore plus en danger, mais il lui fallait du soutient sinon elle allait craquer. Elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas.

- Monsieur... commença-t-elle, mais elle se retrouva contrainte au silence par sa main.

- Vous êtes devenue folle ? Murmura-t-il à deux centimètres d'elle. N'oubliez pas ce que nous risquons.

Il finit par la relâcher en la regardant avec un air de réprimande.

- J'ai déjà inspectée des dizaines de fois cette pièce. Nous sommes seuls.

- Peu importe, vous risquez trop gros.

- Je n'y arriverais pas comme ça, dit-elle. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez, rassurez-moi, supplia-t-elle.

- Auriez-vous oublié que c'était votre brillante idée ? Ricana-t-il.

- Je suis prête à beaucoup de chose pour ça, mais pas à rester de marbre dans ce laboratoire. Personne ne peut nous prendre par surprise, j'ai installé un sort d'alerte. C'est notre prison, mais je ne peux pas y arriver sans vous.

Il se tut un moment, reprenant la coupe de ses racines.

- D'abord, si vous devez me parler, commencez par oublier le vouvoiement, vous ne savez jamais qui peut vous écouter. Ensuite, si vous voulez vraiment parler, vous avez une baguette, servez-vous en...

Elle comprit instantanément et se demanda bien pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ! Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus qu'il lui laisserait l'autorisation de pénétrer dans son esprit. La perceptive de pouvoir à nouveau échanger avec son ancien professeur, de manière beaucoup plus libre que s'ils avaient parlé à haute voix la réconforta. Elle se convint qu'ils avaient une chance.

- Laissez-moi vous...

- Le vouvoiement ! Coupa-t-il en grognant.

- Laisse-moi... vous... te soigner, acheva-t-elle, trouvant la situation anormale.

Il eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle s'avançait avec sa baguette.

- Non, s'ils le voient...

- Je ferais attention à ne pas tout faire disparaître, assura-t-elle.

- Non.

- Arrêtez ! … Arrête, fais ce que je te dis, tu es mon prisonnier ! Finit-elle avec l'argument infaillible.

Pendant un instant, un silence surpris flotta. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, voyant sa mine d'abord choquée. Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait rit ainsi, tout lui semblait trop lointain. Bien vite, l'euphorie s'envola quand elle surprit la grimace de douleur qui parcourut le visage de son « prisonnier »; lui passant l'envie de rire. Elle le força alors à s'assoir sur un des bancs qui longeait le mur et s'agenouilla devant lui pour écarta sa chemise en lambeaux, dernier vestige de son uniforme de sorcier.

Il avait une vilaine plaie sur le flanc gauche qu'il fallait soigner sous peine d'infection. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il meurt d'une septicémie avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir de là. Être enfermée dans un laboratoire avait ses avantages, elle avait à disposition tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Elle se mit donc au travail, utilisant un sort basique pour refermer la plaie avant de préparer une potion de revitalisation. Elle espérait qu'il reprendrait des couleurs rapidement.

Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, Snape resta fermé dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Hermione revint pour s'agenouiller à nouveau face à lui qu'il sembla reprendre conscience de sa présence dans la salle. Il accepta la fiole qu'elle lui tendait et cette fois, ne la contrôla pas.

La jeune femme nota cela dans son esprit, et en fut reconnaissante. Elle se releva et il la suivit des yeux. La potion « amina fur » mijotait maintenant tranquillement depuis plus d'une heure, et ils n'avaient rien à faire d'autre que de la laisser faire pendant les quatre prochains jours en attendant la prochaine étape. Elle aurait pu le signaler et rester enfermée dans sa chambre pour ce temps, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ferait revenir Snape comme si de rien n'était tous les matins. Alors que ces pensées lui traversaient la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré par tout ça.

Elle posa délicatement sa main froide sur la joue de l'homme. Contre toute attente, il passa ses bras à sa taille et appuya son front contre son ventre. C'était le premier contact qu'il s'autorisait avec elle, mais elle comprit à quel point ils en avaient besoin. Peut être lui encore plus qu'elle. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux poisseux du prisonnier et ferma les yeux pour se contenir.

- Je vous sortirais de là, dit-elle.

- Tout ça m'importe peu, du moment que ce qui doit être fait est fait.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas sacrifier votre vie une deuxième fois, d'autres personnes se battront. Je sais que Harry est sur la piste, il trouvera. Restez en vie jusque là.

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Je te jure que si tu meures, je te ressusciterais moi-même pour avoir le plaisir de t'étrangler à nouveau, menaça-t-elle.

Soudain, elle sursauta et s'éloigna de lui. Il comprit que le sort d'alerte avait dû être déclenché et se releva péniblement pour reprendre un semblant d'activité. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, aucun d'eux ne fut surpris. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Malfoy qui entra. Hermione resta interdite, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Le blond lança des regards en coin à Snape, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille, mais aucun des trois ne semblait savoir ce que manigançait l'autre. Malfoy ne pouvait pas demander à Hermione de sortir, puisqu'il la prenait pour une autre. Hermione ne pouvait pas le mettre au courant ne sachant de quel côté il était, et Snape ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander des explications devant la supposée sorcière. Les choses pouvaient rester ainsi indéfiniment. Il fallait que l'un d'eux se décide en premier à peut être se trahir.

Et se fut Malfoy qui fit confiance à son intuition.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je sais que tu n'es pas celle que tu dis, lança-t-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ce piège stupide ?

- Draco, coupa Snape, je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches ici, mais j'ai besoin d'un autre service. Ne cherche pas à nous sortir de là.

- Très bien, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Toi, (il fit un signe de tête à Hermione et lui lança quelque chose), si tu es en danger, je ferais mon possible.

Puis il sortit et la jeune femme regarda ce qu'elle avait attrapé au vol. Il s'agissait d'une chevalière en or, portant le blason de la famille Malfoy. Elle le glissa à son index droit et jeta un regard à Snape. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça au final. Mais l'heure tournait et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à revoir l'homme repartir dans les cachots et subir de nouveau des tas de choses qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour le garder en permanence ici sans éveiller les soupçons. On pourrait l'accuser d'avoir une aventure avec lui ou quelque chose comme ça pour tenir son image. Avant toute chose, il lui fallait une diversion. Une diversion crédible. Et elle avait déjà une idée.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un corps qui se colla dans son dos, des bras qui encerclèrent sa taille et un front moite qui se posa contre sa nuque.

- Ne te fais pas tuer, petite peste. Je vois très clairement dans ton esprit ce que tu as en tête, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Me faire tuer est bien loin de mes plans, sourit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

- Pas avant que j'ai pu tester ma théorie, dit-il.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle comme ils entendaient des pas venir par ici. C'était l'heure.

- Quelle théorie ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, inquiète.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur colosse un et colosse deux. C'était terminé pour ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Malfoy.

Elle passa par ses cartiers pour se changer et se rafraichir, il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne figure ce soir. Elle savait que Malfoy dinait toujours avec Alric. Elle pouvait bien s'inviter sous prétexte de lui faire un rapport après tout, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Elle passa une petite demi-heure à lui raconter tout un tas de mensonges avec une efficacité inquiétante, puis elle fut invitée à venir dîner avec eux. Elle ne fit presque pas attention aux regards féroces que lui lançait Lux Black alors qu'elle empiétait sur son terrain de jeu. Peut être que la suite des évènements la calmerait.

Les gens commençaient à s'habituer à sa présence et on la gratifia de quelques compliments sur ses actions méritantes, paraissait-il. Elle en aurait presque vomi lorsqu'elle repéra enfin l'objet de ses convoitises à un autre bout de la salle. Il entra et prit place sur un siège vide pour manger. Lorsque le dîner fut fini, les Mangemorts se regroupèrent en petit comité pour parler. Pour la plupart de choses dont Hermione se serait passé d'entendre. Elle en profita pour rejoindre lentement Draco, appuyé dans un coin de la salle et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. La jeune femme était par avance gênée, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa mijaurée. Elle se colla à lui pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille, de manière qui laissait présager qu'elle était en train de lui faire des propositions indécentes.

- Faites comme si je vous draguais, annonça-t-elle d'entrée. Il faut que je vous parle, en privé, ça concerne notre petit secret.

Puis elle s'éloigna de lui, et il afficha un faux sourire parfaitement convaincant de l'homme qui a attrapé une proie alléchante. Il la suivit et sortirent de la salle à manger pour se retrouver dans un couloir sombre et désert à cette heure. Elle se dissimula dans une alcôve et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Il posa un bras au dessus de sa tête dans une attitude tout à fait provocante, histoire de donner le change et se pencha vers elle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Je n'ai aucune preuve à vous donner.

- Dites-moi quelque chose qui vous compromettrez.

- J'ai aidé Hermione Granger à échapper aux Mangemorts et j'ai tué les témoins. Si vous dîtes cela à quelqu'un je suis un homme mort. A votre tour.

- Je suis là pour délivrer Snape.

- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé...

- Pour commencer, j'ai besoin de vous. Il va falloir que vous fassiez croire que nous avons une liaison.

- Et dans quel but je vous prie ?

- Il faut que vous enleviez les soupçons qui pèsent sur moi. Vous êtes proche d'Alric, vous pouvez les manipuler. Si vous faites ça, j'arriverais à faire sortir Snape des cachots, murmura-t-elle.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, on suit le plan.

- Quel plan ?

- Celui que je vais mettre sur pieds.

Il eut un sourire ironique qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Puis il se pencha à son oreille et elle tressaillit.

- Nous sommes observés, votre petit jeu commence ici.

Il la colla alors contre le mur de pierres et l'embrassa sans autre préavis. Elle ne pouvait réprimer la gêne qu'elle ressentait d'embrasser Draco, et en plus sans qu'il sache que c'était elle. Mais elle ne voyait pas quinze autres moyens de se faire blanchir rapidement. Elle continua à jouer le jeu, l'embrassant sans aucun sentiment d'aucune sorte et se força à être crédible dans le rôle. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit aussi bien que lui des talons qui claquaient sur le sol de pierre en s'éloignant. Il la libéra et elle put constater avec soulagement que pour lui aussi il ne s'agissait que d'une simple comédie et rien d'autre.

- Vous pouvez compter sur Miss Black pour qu'Alric soit au courant dans la minute.

Pour une fois, elle aurait presque eu envie de la remercier.

- Venez passer la nuit dans ma chambre, histoire que tout soit bien claire, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit donc jusqu'à ses appartements. Il était logé dans l'aile opposée à la sienne, au cinquième étage. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte sombre. Le jeune homme la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette et la fit entrer avant de jeter un dernier regard dehors et de refermer derrière lui. Elle observa hâtivement l'endroit. Un lieu à baldaquin recouvert de draps verts -on ne se refait pas-, une cheminée, un bureau envahi de parchemins et une armoire. Sommaire et précis. Elle devina une deuxième porte dans un coin non éclairé qui devait sans doute mener à la salle-de-bain, grand luxe qu'elle ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps.

- Vous pouvez l'utiliser, si vous voulez éviter de vous faire planter dans les douches des femmes.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées.

- Seulement si j'y suis contraint, déclara-t-il avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Puis il ôta sa robe de sorcier, la jeta dans un coin et commença à déboutonner la chemise noire qu'il portait. Hermione se força à détourner le regard.

- Déshabillez-vous.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Quelqu'un viendra ce soir ou demain sous un prétexte quelconque pour me réveiller et vérifier que vous avez passé la nuit ici. Ce n'est que mon humble avis, mais vous serez peu convaincante si vous dormez habillée.

Certes. Mais quand même, elle n'avait pas la moindre envi de dormir nue avec Malfoy ! Pourtant, il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon arrogant et détestable qu'elle avait connu. Aujourd'hui c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent et fidèle à ses principes. Elle doutait qu'ils aient pu s'entendre à merveille, mais il voulait sauver la même personne qu'elle et ça lui suffisait pour faire tous les efforts du monde. Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

Elle soupira et défit donc le laçage de la robe noire qu'elle portait. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements tandis que Draco enlevait son pantalon et l'envoya valser dans la chambre avec conviction. Elle finit par retirer son soutient-gorge et concéda que c'était bien assez pour le côté convaincant de la chose. Il la laisse se glisser dans son lit la première, ne la regardant pas et elle l'aurait presque remercié si elle n'avait pas été aussi persuadée que son plan était stupide. Puis il vint la rejoindre et lui tourna le dos.

- Dormez. Et faites semblant de continuer à dormir demain.

- D'accord.

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre. Cette fois pas de longue attente ;) Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la fin de l'histoire. Il devrait y avoir 25 chapitres en tout. Et puis voilà, je n'ai pas beaucoup de blabla à vous livrer cette fois alors j'espère juste que vous avez eu une agréable lecture ~~ _

_**Sockscramberries** Merci ! Je me demandais si ça serait crédible de laisser Hermione dans ce rôle, mais pour le moment je crois qu'elle s'en sort bien ! Pour ce qui est du serment inviolable... Je ne vais pas te révéler la suite bien entendu, mais je n'abandonnerais pas Hermione à son triste sort ;) _

_**Ste7851** Oui, je vous offre un personnage à détester, faites vous plaisir ! Encore faut-il que vous la détestiez vraiment, j'ai prévu un rôle un peu surprenant pour elle au final. _

_**Jose94** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, à bientôt :)_

_**Manon** Contente que ça te plaise, en esperant que tu reviendras lire la suite :)  
_


	19. L'officieuse vérité

**Chapitre 19 : l'officieuse vérité**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Draco et Hermione se livraient à leur petit jeu. Les bruits couraient tellement vites dans le château qu'elle se serait presque cru à Poudlard. Personne n'ignorait donc plus que Malfoy se tapait la petite nouvelle. Et comme prévue, cette soudaine liaison avait fait des miracles dans les relations que la jeune femme entretenait avec les gens. Après tout Draco était un Sang-Pur, héritier d'une noble famille. Il avait prouvé son utilité. Et par dessus tout il était dans le premier cercle d'Alric.

Elle sentait un regain de courage en pensant que bientôt, Snape serait contrait de rester jour et nuit dans le laboratoire pour surveiller la potion. Elle passerait bientôt à l'action. Pour le moment elle se contentait de suivre Draco jusqu'à sa chambre comme souvent pour y passer la nuit. Ils prenaient bien garde à chaque fois à être le moins discrets possible.

- Simulez.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-elle en arrêtant d'ôter ses chaussures.

- Mes voisins de chambre vont commencer à se poser des questions. Il faut que vous simuliez un coup, histoire de faire du bruit. Je peux vous garantir que cette chambre n'est pas si calme en présence d'une femme d'ordinaire.

- Ravie d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule à être passée dans ces draps...

- Je suis supposé être un Mangemort, très chère.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça enfin !

- Mais si, c'est très simple, il vous suffit de crier ! Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

- Non merci ! S'indigna-t-elle soudain.

Mais voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, elle comprit qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il lui saisit le bras et la renversa sur le lit avec une force imbattable.

- Lâchez-moi ! S'énerva-t-elle en se débattant.

- C'est pourtant simple, je croyais que vous saviez faire ça vous, les femmes.

Il l'emprisonna des ses bras et commença à la déshabiller, la panique s'empara de Hermione. Il n'allait quand même pas la violer ? Si ? Non ! C'était Draco, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Mais il ne savait pas qui elle était après tout. Elle voulut se relever mais il la rallongea sans douceur sur le lit, se qui lui arracha un cri de surprise.

- Bon, voilà, c'est pas si difficile ! Dit-il en continuant de la déshabiller.

Lorsqu'il eut défait sa chemise noire, il passa un bras dans son dos et la souleva vers lui. Hermione se remit à crier, à moitié-surprise, moitié-terrifiée.

- C'est pas vraiment convaincant si vous voulez qu'on croit que nous couchons ensemble. Un peu plus de passion Miss ! Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre, susurra-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme remonter le long de ses cuisses. Elle essaya de le repousser en vain, bien obligée d'admettre que toute cette agitation contribuait à leur petit manège. Mais là, présentement, ça allait beaucoup trop loin ! Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son faux amant entre ses cuisses.

- Si vous pouviez refaire ça, un peu plus fort, commanda-t-il.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas sur commande ! S'énerva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est bien pour ça, que je vous force !

- Arrêtez, supplia-t-elle maintenant, c'est ridicule.

- Pas quand c'est ma tête qui est en jeu, alors soit vous le faites, soit je vous aide.

Elle aurait voulu être à des lieux de là. Dans d'autres bras. Et elle n'aurait absolument pas dû penser ça, c'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour s'achever. Le jeune homme se pencha à son oreille.

- Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, et vous non plus, alors oubliez vos principes et faites ce que je vous dis.

Elle resta interdite alors qu'il la regardait avec un air perçant. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, il était clairement prêt à la faire obéir de force.

Elle fit un dernier effort sur elle même et finit par coopérer. Satisfait Draco la laissa faire, puis renversa quelques affaires et une chaise dans un boucan convaincant.

- Bon, et maintenant un joli cri de jouissance, demanda-t-il en s'empêchant de rire.

Hermione roula sur le dos et finit par s'exécuter, se cachant le visage d'une main, morte de honte. Elle sentit qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle.

- Je savais que les femmes étaient douées pour simuler, conclut-il.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin là, elle était déterminée à passer à l'action. Elle se servit avec bonheur de la douche privée de son faux amant et se rhabilla avant de passer par sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements propres. Elle enfila une robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et passa un gilet en dentelle. Ça ne lui appartenait absolument pas mais on avait pris soin de lui fournir une garde robe à son arrivée. Elle se regarda dans un miroir, le noir de sa tenue contrastant avec la blancheur de ses cheveux. Elle les laissa libre sur le dos. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à faire dire à Draco à quoi elle ressemblait, de manière subtile évidement.

Elle se rendit au laboratoire. Et elle s'évertua de garder son calme pendant les longues secondes que mirent les deux sorciers qui escortaient le prisonnier à sortir. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient partis, elle se précipita sur la pâle silhouette de Snape, appuyé contre un mur. Il se tenait un bras d'une main, le menton posé sur son torse. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et passa une main dans son cou pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. Il l'était.

Elle lui releva la tête et l'appela plusieurs fois, n'obtenant qu'un froncement de sourcils en réponse. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle agisse, et elle avait un nouvel argument capital à opposer désormais. Elle examina alors son bras qui semblait brisé et s'en assura d'un sort simple, avant de lui ressouder.

- Snape ? Appela-t-elle. Severus ? Severus !

- Inutile de hurler, marmonna-t-il.

- Vous... Tu semblais inconscient.

- Il me semble bien oui.

Il leva deux yeux plus sombres que d'habitude vers elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur le front si pâle qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il avait de la fièvre, et dans cet état pitoyable ça pouvait être inquiétant. D'abord, elle vérifia que son sort d'alerte était parfaitement activé, puis elle alluma un feu flamboyant dans la cheminée et contraint son mentor à s'asseoir à côté pendant qu'elle préparait une pimentine. Dans le deuxième chaudron qui bouillonnait dans la cheminée voisine, la potion en auto préparation attendait sagement.

Elle revint ensuite près de Snape et lui fit boire presque de force la potion.

- J'espère que ça fera baisser votre fièvre rapidement.

- Je ne vais pas en mourir, du calme, marmonna-t-il.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, tu ne dirais pas ça.

Malgré son sarcasme, une teinte d'inquiétude perça quand même. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas mais c'était peine perdue vu le regard qu'il lui lança. Il reposa le verre qui avait contenu la pimentine près de lui et se remit sur ses jambes, de toute sa hauteur.

- Je ne suis pas aux portes de la mort, je vous ferais signe quand ça sera le cas !

- Très bien, si vous le dites. Dans ce cas, reprenez la préparation avec moi.

- Il n'y a rien à faire avant demain.

- Je sais, mais il me faut une nouvelle liste d'ingrédients mis à jour.

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha du plan de travail où il s'assit sur une chaise et saisit un parchemin. Hermione, elle, était tout occupée à sa machination première. Comment formuler ça de façon à ce qu'Alric ne puisse pas le refuser, tout en lui laissant penser que c'était lui qu'il aidait en premier lieux. Elle était tellement occupée d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Snape l'observait sous touts les coutures. Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment.

Au bout d'une heure, il rangea son parchemin dans un coin avec les autres estimations et calculs qu'il avait fait. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui contrôlait la couleur du liquide dans le chaudron et sut instantanément pourquoi quelque chose le dérangeait depuis quelques temps. Il la saisit par le poignet et la força à se retourner. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en laissa tomber sa louche sur le sol, anéantissant la stérilisation de ustensile par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prend ?

- Avec _qui_ ? Grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Avec qui est-ce que vous couchez ? Vous voulez obtenir des faveurs ? Vous oubliez où vous êtes ?

Elle le regarda avec un air effrayé sur le visage, mais ça il s'en moquait. Mais lorsqu'il vit passer de la douleur dans ses yeux, il la relâcha immédiatement. Elle mit un moment à chercher ses mots.

- Je ne couche avec personne, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous mentez, vous n'avez pas la même odeur.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas votre odeur, ça.

- Je... Non, je ne fais la putain de personne si vous voulez savoir. J'ai fais tout ça avec Malfoy pour...

- Malfoy ? Coupa-t-il. Avec Draco ?

Il perdit subitement le peu de couleur qui lui restaient.

- Mais est-ce que vous m'écoutez bordel de merde ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet à son tour.

- Allez-y, lisez en moi, je sais que vous pouvez le faire sans baguette.

Elle sentit l'intrusion, elle sentit sa présence. Et étrangement, elle se sentit rassurée et apaisée. Elle n'était plus seule, elle avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle, comme une douce caresse mentale. Elle se dit soudain qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas dû faire ça car elle aurait pu très vite devenir accroc à ce genre d'évasion spirituelle. Mais au bout d'un moment, sans avoir la moindre notion de temps, elle sentit qu'il se retirait de son esprit.

Elle reprit conscience de la réalité. Elle vit Snape s'éloigner et faire les cents pas dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. N'était-il pas censé avoir visualisé tout son plan infaillible ? Il n'était pas censé être soulagé d'être potentiellement hors de cachots humides et mal fréquentés ?

- Je vais tuer ce sale rat, susurra-t-il avec une colère froide.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre... Vous avez bien vu qu'il m'aide à...

- Ce que j'ai surtout vu, c'était sa main entre vos cuisses.

- Oh.

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas s'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour la défense de Draco ou pour sa propre survie à elle. Elle se contenta d'attendre une réaction un peu plus calme, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle viendrait. Pour toute réponse, Snape se retourna vers elle et la fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Pour sa défense, il avait de bonnes raisons, murmura la jeune femme. Ce n'était peut être pas clair dans mon esprit mais...

- Vous êtes à moi. À personne d'autre, lâcha-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh.

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre, prise de court.

- Bon, pour commencer, articula-t-elle, je suis à moi-même. Ensuite, je fais tout ça dans l'unique but de vous sortir de cette situation merdique, avant que vous ne rendiez l'âme et Draco m'aide très aimablement, alors un peu plus de gratitude !

- À personne d'autre, reprit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

D'accord, s'il le disait là comme ça, quasiment collé à elle, elle voulait bien céder un peu de sa possession. Et elle mourrait aussi d'envie qu'il l'embrasse, là maintenant. Sauf qu'il s'écarta subitement, lui arrachant un cri de frustration au passage.

- Je vous hais, marmonna-t-elle.

Et elle laissa passer les heures sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'au soir, où Snape fut reconduit dans les cachots. Mais ce soir, elle avait une petite discussion à avoir avec Alric. Elle fit son entrée dans la salle à manger, au bras de Malfoy, vêtue d'une robe marron un peu trop décolletée à son goût. Elle attendit la fin du repas, écoutant distraitement les conversations, particulièrement les chuchotements qui la concernaient. En fin de soirée, elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit signe à son allier improvisé de passer à l'action. Celui-ci se dirigea galamment vers la chienne de garde personnelle d'Alric pour l'occuper tandis que Hermione avançait jusqu'à lui.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Comment se passe la chose ?

- Parfaitement, tout sera prêt en temps et en heure je pense.

- Parfait.

- Cependant, si tu pouvais dire à tes deux molosses d'arrêter de tabasser mon prisonnier, ça me serait d'une grande aide. Je n'ai pas l'utilité d'un assistant à moitié mort ou handicapé. Et j'en ai assez de passer mon temps à le remettre sur pied pour qu'il puisse travailler !

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire...

- Il faudra aussi à l'avenir qu'il reste au laboratoire constamment, il faut surveiller l'évolution de la potion à chaque heure.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Dit-il, très méfiant.

- J'ai l'air ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je suis assez sur les nerfs comme ça ! Une seule erreur et se serra des mois de travail que nous perdrons !

Il se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu essaies de me rouler, et je n'aime pas du tout cette impression...

Elle continua de se maitriser, il le fallait.

- Si ça t'amuse de le penser, mais en attendant, ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. Et fais ce que je te dis avec Snape. Je suis certaine qu'il surveillera ça efficacement, au cas où, une petite piqûre de rappel avec miss Hermione, suggéra-t-elle.

Elle s'écœurait elle-même. Mais il n'y avait rien de tel que l'excès pour faire passer la pilule. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer la discussion car Lux apparut soudain dans son dos et vint se pendre au bras du blond qui lui servait de maitre. Elle lança un regard effrayant à Hermione, puis se passa la langue sur la lèvre du haut. Décidément, elle ne supportait pas cette femme.

- Demain, j'entends dormir sur mes deux oreilles, acheva la jeune femme, et c'est dans ton intérêt aussi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle laissa son interlocuteur là où il était avant de se faire agresser par sa compagne et partit en quête de son alibi. Elle ne trouva Draco nul part et finit par sortir de la salle toute seule. Elle aurait préféré aller se coucher, seule, dans sa chambre. Mais elle savait à quel point les apparences étaient importantes. Elle prit donc le chemin de celle de Malfoy, en espérant l'y trouver. Elle croisa quelques sorciers sur la route, certains allant dormir, d'autres assurant la sécurité. Elle se prit alors à repenser à ce que lui avait dit Snape. Était-ce vrai qu'elle n'avait plus la même odeur ?

Elle frappa à la porte, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée, et effectivement ce n'était pas fermé. Elle tira immédiatement sa baguette qu'elle avait glissé dans le haut de ses bas noirs puis entra. Elle se retrouva alors face à Draco, allongé sur le lit, un bras sur le visage et un fouillis monumental dans la pièce.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en refermant.

- Une perte de contrôle passagère.

- Mais encore ? Insista la jeune femme en redressant une chaise.

- Parait-il que nous gagnons du terrain et que ces abrutis d'Aurors se font tuer les uns après les autres. A ce rythme, il ne restera plus personne à sauver prochainement.

Hermione se laissa glisser sur la chaise qu'elle venait de relever. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que tout ça ne serve à rien. Si tous ses amis se faisaient tuer avant qu'elle ne puisse se libérer de tout ce cirque, à quoi ça pourrait bien servir ? Il lui faudrait des mois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit pour anéantir Alric. Elle n'avait aucune chance en attaque frontale. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry. Elle se rappela le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec lui... Elle aurait juré que c'était il y avait des siècles. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait pardonné ? Elle avait toujours confiance en lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il le fallait.

Elle se releva et quitta lentement ses chaussures avant de venir s'allonger près de Malfoy. Elle lui prit la main et ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence pour finir par s'endormir.

* * *

_Bon, allez pardonner moi de m'être amusée à leurs dépends au début de ce chapitre, mais c'était tellement tentant de créer une situation aussi improbable ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! On va faire un saut décisif vers l'avant ! Je vous annonce déjà que je viens de finir d'écrire la totalité de l'histoire; mardi 18h32, histoire complète ! (bon forcement avec le décalage horaire pour vous faire endurer un poil de suspence vous l'aurez en décalé ! :p) Et tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, c'est que j'attends vos réactions avec impatience (et anxiété oui, oui) ! _

_J'ai vu que le chapitre précédent a particulièrement été apprécié :) Et ça m'a fait vraiment suuuuuuper plaisir. Enfin un rapprochement concret entre les deux, je sais je sais. Maintenant que cette histoire est finie, je vais certainement augmenter un poil le rythme de publication. Et j'ai un petit vide aussi du coup. Mais j'ai déjà d'autres idées pour ne pas rester sans écrire, vous verrez ! :) _

_Réponses à vos reviews du chapitre 18 : _

_**Sevmooniadayra** Merci, merci, encore pour tes compliments ! J'essaye de peaufiner mon style d'écrire au fur à mesure de mes récits. Oui, j'ai voulu faire de Draco un personnage plus important finalement, avec une forte personnalité et laissé de côté le cliché du jeune homme traumatisé et sans défense. Et tu as raison, Severus commence à se laisser atteindre :) _

_**Doun** Merci tout simplement de me lire ! Tu es ma 100eme review haha \o/ Je m'efforce vraiment de garder cette aspect réaliste et plausible, autant dans l'évolution de leur histoire que dans leur caractère. Même si je m'amuse beaucoup des situations dans les fics, je trouve que conserver les personnages intacts est beaucoup plus intéressants. Et non, Draco ne s'érigera pas en lâche, il aura d'ailleurs un rôle décisif dans cette histoire au final, même si j'en avais décidé autrement au début. Il a le bon profil pour faire la charnière entre les deux côtés. Encore merci et à bientôt ~ _

_**Leeloo L** Merci :) La coopération Draco/Hermione semble être efficace en effet, et elle vous réserve quelques surprises ! _

_**Ste7851** Severus jaloux ? Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre du coup ! :D _

_**Joey** Oui 25 chapitres, j'ai tout fini comme prévu et il y en a bien 25. Même si le dernier est plus un mini chapitre de clôture ^^ Pour ce qui est de Lux, je ne lui avais pas fait de plan spécial au début, elle devait être là pour jouer l'antagoniste féminine détestable à souhait, mais tu verras par la suite que finalement, elle aura un rôle important. Je n'en dis pas plus ! _

_**Yukina21** Merci ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! :) _

_**Djianara** Je vois que tu t'interroge sur miss Black toi aussi, elle n'est peut être pas si méchante qu'il n'y parait, à voir... ;) Merci encore et toujours pour tes commentaires ! _

_**Cyssi** Haha, secret bien gardé alors ;D Maintenant que j'ai tous les chapitres sous la main, je vais essayer d'attendre moins longtemps. (Je suis très pressée d'avoir votre avis, j'admets!)_

_**Sockscramberries** Oui, je crois que personne n'avait prévu qu'ils finissent dans un lit commun ! Mais allez, je n'ai pas du tout prévu d'installer entre eux un jeu amoureux. Je n'ai pas envie de retomber sur le tableau du triangle amoureux et j'ai donc bien veillé à ne donner à Draco qu'un rôle de soutient et de tête froide dans l'histoire ! a bientôt :)_

_**Atlana61** Nomnomnom, la suite de ta fic à toi, vite vite :D *hum* je m'égare, contente que la scène du labo t'aie plu ! J'ai hésité un long moment sur les tournures à employer, je voulais que ça reste très soft tout en étant très symbolique. Ils sont prisonniers ne l'oublions pas, je les vois mal s'arracher leurs vêtements et se jeter l'un sur l'autre. La tension dans l'air, je les torture bien avec ça, mais c'est ça qui conduit à l'obsession ! _

_**marynS** Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite alors ! :)_

_J'espère que la lecture fut agréable, j'attends vos réactions comme toujours avec impatience ! A bientôt ~~_


	20. Attaque masquée

**Chap 20 : Attaque masquée**

Cela faisait des jours que Hermione se sentait dans la peau d'une autre. Elle se demandait si elle finirait par se perdre complétement dans ce nouveau rôle morbide. Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec la réalité, la réalité au dehors de ces murs. Elle avait continué à se rendre dans le laboratoire, et son plan avec Alric n'avait visiblement pas encore marché. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Cette nuit, elle avait cédé et était repartie dormir dans sa chambre, seule.

Elle en avait profité pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait, chassant avec ses larmes le doute et l'angoisse. Si elle ne restait pas forte, qui le ferait à sa place ? Désormais, elle risquait de se trahir constamment, à cause de la fatigue, de la peur et de l'attente. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen efficace de parer à cela.

Ce matin là, elle entra dans le laboratoire, Snape était déjà là évidement. Mais contrairement à d'ordinaire, colosse numéro un s'avança vers elle avec la manifeste intention de lui parler et elle entendit sa voix pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de le laisser enfermé là jour et nuit. Il y a des fers sur le mur, si j'étais vous je les utiliserais quand vous n'êtes pas là, il est capable de tout.

Elle acquiesça la tête, en proie à trop d'émotions pour parler et entendit fébrilement qu'ils partent et disparaissent des environs pour s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement. Un pas de plus ! Le prisonnier était assis sur un banc près des cheminées et elle s'approcha de lui. Comme il n'avait pas eu de réactions en entendant son sort prochain, elle en conclut qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient. Et elle eut raison. Sa respiration était régulière, mais son teint était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle écarta ses cheveux poisseux d'une main et constata qu'il avait encore de la fièvre. Elle essaya de le réveiller en l'appelant mais il ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta alors de le laisser dormir, il avait surtout besoin de repos plus qu'autre chose.

Elle réduisit elle même en poudre les ingrédients suivants sur la liste, coupant, alignant, filtrant. Elle compta soigneusement le nombre d'écailles de serpent qu'elle ajoutait. Elle mesura avec minutie le niveau d'ébullition. Elle se rappelait avec une trop grande précision ce que lui avait dit Snape. Il devrait la gouter, et si elle se trompait, il mourait. Mais la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard était toujours là.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle s'arrêta, épuisée par la concentration. Il lui semblait avoir fini les manipulations nécessaires dans les prochaines heures et elle s'autorisa à relâcher sa concentration. Elle revint à son prisonnier qui dormait toujours sur le banc. Cette fois, lorsqu'il perçut le mouvement, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour tomber sur Hermione. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle aurait juré que ça lui avait arraché un sourire. Il se rassit en se tenant la tête d'une main, visiblement il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Je prendrais bien un bain.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le flegme de son compagnon de cellule.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas l'option baignoire ici. En revanche, vous auriez bien besoin de vous rafraichir en effet, et de faire baisser cette fièvre.

- On ne fait pas toujours ce dont on a envie, railla-t-il.

- Mais nous avons beaucoup de chaudron ici.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif. Puis il la vit repartir farfouiller dans la réserve et en ressortir avec un chaudron des plus grands qu'ils avaient. Elle le posa devant la cheminée et tira sa baguette de la poche du pantalon qu'elle portait. Puis elle utilisa un sort d'_Aguamenti_ et le remplit d'eau. Elle retourna dans la petite pièce sombre et il l'entendit chercher parmi les bocaux en verre qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle revint enfin avec un petit objet carré dans les mains.

- Venez par là, demanda-t-elle.

C'est un Snape peut convaincu qui obéit et rejoint la jeune femme. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle lui brandit sous le nez le morceau blanc qu'elle avait déniché entre les étagères. Un bloc de savon.

- Penchez-vous en avant, demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que vous plaisantez ?

- La ferme, vous puez. Penchez-vous, j'ai dis.

La jeune femme retira le gilet qu'elle portait pour ne pas le mouiller et plongea ses mains dans l'eau tiède. Elle fit mousser le bloc de savon entre ses mains et les glissa ensuite sur le visage de Snape. Elle nettoya méticuleusement toute trace de poussière, de terre, de sang ou de sueur qu'elle trouvait. Il se laissa faire docilement, étonnant la jeune femme, qui ne s'en plaint pas le moins du monde. Elle écarta ensuite les restes de sa chemise, la retira et s'appliqua à lui nettoyer le torse. Elle insista sur les bras et les mains avant de passer dans le dos et s'autorisa quelques caresses au passage. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts mouillées le long de ses épaules tendues, remontant sur sa nuque et relevant ses cheveux au passage. Elle le sentit tressaillir plusieurs fois mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus et se dressa sur ses genoux pour être un peu plus grande que lui en glissant à présent ses doigts dans ses cheveux sales. Hermione lui fit pencher la tête en arrière et entreprit de laver consciencieusement chaque fibre capillaire, tachées et collées entre elles par le sang et la saleté. Elle mit un long moment avant d'arriver à quelque chose de correcte. Il se laissa faire et ne se plaignit pas quand à plusieurs reprises, elle buttait sur un nœud récalcitrant. À voir son air détendu, elle en déduisait même que la torture lui plaisait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'empara de son gilet et l'immergea dans l'eau avant de l'en sortir et de rincer sa peau avec. Elle fit ensuite de même pour ses cheveux, le penchant au dessus de l'eau pour les rincer.

Après quelques contorsions et quelques frôlements de peau, elle décida qu'il était assez propre pour les circonstances actuelles. Elle se remit debout et il l'imita, toujours torse nu. Les yeux de la jeune femme se perdirent sur son tatouage à l'avant bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main dessus.

- Lorsque nous serons sortis de là, vous pourrez prendre un vrai bain, dit-elle.

- J'aime assez celui-ci, commenta-t-il.

Sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, elle préféra s'écarter et reporter son attention sur autre chose. Le reste de la journée fut aussi studieuse que possible. Lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, pour ne pas attirer trop d'attention sur elle, elle fut prise d'un dilemme monstrueux. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attacher Snape jusqu'à demain matin comme un animal, mais si elle ne le faisait pas et que quelqu'un passait, elle pouvait être accusée de bien des choses. Il ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir, puisqu'il savait que ça l'aurait tuée à cause du serment inviolable.

Il sembla sentir la raison de sa soudaine gravité.

- Je vous autorise à me passer ses chaines, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux. Mais je me vengerais, vous pouvez en être certaine.

Elle saisit à moitié le sous entendu, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à rire malgré ça. Elle se contenta donc de lui passer le fer froid et rouillé autours des poignets, refermant la serrure et l'emprisonnant ainsi contre le mur nord de la pièce. Il s'assit dos au mur et resta impassible. Elle quitta le laboratoire sans avoir prononcé un autre mot, c'était un peu trop pour elle pour ce soir.

Elle traversa les couloirs sombres, elle voulait aller se doucher chez Malfoy et se coucher. C'étaient les seules pensées qui l'animaient. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un escalier en colimaçon faiblement éclairé, elle sentit des mains puissantes se refermer sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir sa baguette avec de se retrouver au sol, les arrêtes des marches lui broyant le dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en découvrant le masque en argent qui la fixait. Quelqu'un d'autre glissa alors une main sur elle pour saisir sa baguette et elle entendit le petit morceau de bois chuter dans l'escalier.

- Vous allez le regretter, s'énerva-t-elle.

Un rire malsain lui répondit. Elle vit alors pendant une seconde le reflet que produisaient les flammes d'une torche sur une lame en acier au dessus d'elle. Cette fois, elle perdit toute sa contenance. Des images s'insinuèrent en elle. Des souvenirs dont elle se serait bien passé. Elle se débattit férocement, mais ses deux agressèrent l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que se soit. Crier ne servirait à rien, qui serait venu à son secours de toute façon. Elle eut soudain le souffle coupé, sentant quelque chose traverser sa peau. Pendant quelque seconde, elle resta la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet avant de sentir un liquide chaud se rependre sur son ventre. Puis la peur fit place à la douleur. Une douleur fulgurante, l'empêchant de penser normalement, de respirer même.

Elle allait mourir là, dans un escalier sombre, entourée de Mangemorts. Elle allait le laisser là.

Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle attrapa du pouce la chevalière de Malfoy et la fit tourner vers l'intérieure de sa paume. Elle serra l'objet entre ses doigts, sentant lentement le néant autours d'elle.

Trois étages plus bas, Malfoy sentit une piqûre magique sur sa main. Il se leva d'un bond du siège qu'il occupait dans une vaste bibliothèque et sortit au pas de course pour s'engager dans les étages. Il bouscula quelques sorciers au passage sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Il tira sa baguette avant même d'arriver, il avait ce genre de pré-sentiment malsain. Et lorsqu'il aperçut au bas des marches une baguette gisant sans son propriétaire, il comprit que les choses avaient très mal tourné. Il se saisit de la baguette en bois et fut soudain prit d'un sentiment bizarre. Il connaissait cette baguette, il connaissait cette personne. Puis, la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il monta les marches quatre à quatre.

La configuration de l'escalier ne lui permit pas de voir par avance le corps qu'il faillit percuter dans sa course. Il resta encore un instant sur ses gardes, mais les agresseurs étaient déjà partis. Draco se pencha fébrilement sur le corps de la sorcière blonde qui gisait à ses pieds. Une large tâche de sang trempait ses vêtements sur son ventre, il n'était plus certain qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent, très vite. Il saisit le corps de la jeune femme entre ses bras et la souleva avant de redescendre le plus vite possible l'escalier. Il arriva rapidement devant le laboratoire et entra d'un coup d'épaule. Il avisa le plan de travail au centre de la pièce et y déposa Hermione sans ménagement, balayant d'un bras la table. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Snape et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction pour le libérer. L'homme bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Malfoy en avait profité pour remonter le haut que portait la sorcière et découvrir son ventre, qui ressemblait plus à une masse rouge uniforme.

Snape comprit qu'elle avait été poignardée plusieurs fois. Un peu rudimentaire pour des sorciers, mais ainsi personne ne pourrait retrouver la baguette qui aurait jeté le sortilège. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines.

- Baguette, ordonna-t-il d'un voix sourde.

Draco lui tendit celle de la jeune femme sans réfléchir. Tandis qu'il regardait Snape lancer un sort sans prendre la peine de se concentrer la dessus, il vit que la jeune femme sortait de sa bienheureuse inconscience. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un son qui ne vint pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux, son regard tombant dans le vide. Pourquoi avait-il autant l'impression de la connaître ?

- Il y a un flacon bleu sur l'étagère, commanda de nouveau Snape.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et se retourna pour trouver ce qu'on lui demandait. Il avisa le flacon en question et le tendit sans se demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. Snape s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avec des gestes brusques, il se pencha ensuite sur le corps étendu sur la table et renversa le contenu sur celui-ci. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se cambra, laissant échapper des cris de douleurs suppliants. Il vit alors son tortionnaire la maintenir d'une main ferme allongée tandis qu'il continuait. Draco était comme spectateur, il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Plus encore, on avait voulu la tuer. Donc certains n'étaient pas dupes, ou voulait éliminer la concurrence. Elle n'était pas en sécurité, et lui non plus. Moins que jamais. Ça se compliquait. Et bientôt, il aurait aussi à répondre de ses actes devant certaines personnes, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il allait dire.

- C'est un test, dit-il. Si je la sauve, cela veut dire que je marche avec elle, si je ne le fais pas, que je n'ai aucun véritable lien avec elle et que je me paie leurs têtes. Il n'y a aucune bonne réponse, et dans les deux cas, je viens de me faire baiser. Je ne suis pas certain que ma loyauté soit considérée encore longtemps.

Snape émit un grognement pour seule réponse. Il savait déjà à quoi Draco voulait en venir.

- Nous devons partir maintenant. Il faut quitter le navire avant qu'il ne coule.

- Si je pars, elle va mourir. Elle est sous Serment.

- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix vide.

Snape releva les yeux vers le jeune homme et lut la cuisante vérité qui s'imposait à lui.

- Non.

- De toute façon, même si vous restez, elle va finir par mourir quand même. Il faut partir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Non. Je ne la condamnerais pas.

- Elle fait tout ça pour vous sauver, vous en avez l'occasion, je vous la donne maintenant. Je n'avais pas prévu ça comme ça, mais si nous attendons tout est foutu. Je vais me faire crucifier sur place. Vous serez torturé pour finir cette potion et une fois fait ils vous tuerons. Peut-être que vous êtes attaché à elle, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle est condamnée ! Et ce n'est qu'une sorcière parmi tant d'autre, vous valez mieux que ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

S'en fut trop pour son interlocuteur qui le saisit par le col de sa veste.

- Je ne vaux pas que des gens meurent pour ma liberté ! Elle s'est mise en danger pour m'aider, je ne fuirais pas une fois de plus. Ma vie n'a pas tant de valeur que je sacrifie encore quelqu'un pour la prolonger.

- Alors vous préférez nous condamner tous les deux plutôt qu'elle ? Déclara Draco avec amertume.

- Je ne te demande pas de rester. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'aie obstiné à garder cette couverture si longtemps...

- Je pensais que nous en viendrions à bout il y a longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de rester jusqu'à la fin. Je poserais moi même l'épitaphe sur la pierre tombale. Il y a trop longtemps que j'ai une dette à payer.

- Vous l'avez remboursée depuis longtemps, il n'y a que vous qui vous obstinez à ne pas le voir...

- Je n'en suis pas si certain.

- Vous allez vous faire tuer pour elle, pour la rembourser ? Ce n'est pas Lily !

- Non, c'est certain, commenta-t-il.

Draco ragea de son impuissance à résonner cet homme pour qui il s'inquiétait. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la partie mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ça. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le résigner à ce point à rester en plein milieu de tout ça. Demain, la tête du blond serait sur un piquet en plein milieu de la cours s'il ne partait pas ce soir, c'était certain. Tout ce piège pour l'incriminer et se débarrasser de lui, alors qu'il devenait gênant. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Snape ici.

- Tu ne me dois rien, dit l'intéressé comme s'il avait capté ses pensées.

- Vous m'avez empêché de devenir un meurtrier.

- Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi je ne tenterais pas de m'enfuir.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était en proie à un conflit extrêmement violent.

- D'où sort cette sorcière ? Demanda-t-il enfin, tandis que Snape s'occupait toujours d'elle.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vous faire pour vous convaincre de vous intéresser à la race humaine ? Soupira-t-il d'impuissance.

- Elle est revenue, dit-il plus pour lui-même que son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais te demander un autre service, Draco. Et c'est moins un ordre qu'une demande. Pars d'ici, abandonne ta couverture, va rejoindre les rangs de Potter et attend que j'en finisse avec cette potion.

- Mais je...

- Fais ce que je te demande, coupa-t-il de sa voix lourde. Et pars avec elle. Je ne peux pas me concentrer si vous trainez dans mes jambes. Emmène-là, et assure toi qu'elle ne meurt pas. Maintenant tu vas m'enchainer de nouveau et quitter cet endroit avant qu'on vous en empêche.

Hermione se concentra lentement pour ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Elle entendait des voix qui parlaient lentement autours d'elle, des gens qu'elle connaissait. Tout son corps n'était plus que souffrance, et elle avait la bouche terriblement sèche. Mais plus encore, ce qui l'inquiétait était cette discussion qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle sentit ses paupières battre un instant dans le vide, puis ouvrit les yeux pour ne distinguer que des formes mal dessinées. Les bruits se firent plus précis. Tout comme les images. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Snape, d'instinct elle voulut se redresser, mais des mains l'en empêchèrent. Elle voyait dans son regard quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Puis elle distingua de nouveau la voix de Malfoy à ses côtés et leur discussion qui visiblement la concernait. Si seulement elle avait pu arrêter de se focaliser sur son corps en morceaux pour réfléchir. Ils échangeaient des regards. Puis elle chercha de nouveau le visage de Snape.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Il fallait qu'elle le convainque de ne pas faire de choses stupides. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de formuler ses pensées, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Et quelque chose l'attirait malgré elle vers l'inconscience, elle sentait que son esprit était en train de glisser doucement vers les limbes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle luttait encore pour se contrôler, elle refusait de fermer les yeux et de le perdre de vue. Il allait encore tenter de la fuir, de régler la situation à sa manière, de l'écarter. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle avait besoin de lui ! Elle ne pensait qu'à ça, pouvoir ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et tomber sur sa présence rassurante près d'elle.

Elle leva soudain un bras et agrippa le tissu déchiré de sa chemise dans un sursaut de conscience.

- Non... je vous interdis... sombre crétin ! Souffla-t-elle tant bien que mal.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut son sourire amusé. Puis la jeune femme ferma de nouveau les yeux, incapable de lutter d'avantage. Elle se maudit pour être aussi faible en cet instant. Il fallait qu'elle lutte, qu'elle ne le laisse pas faire. Il fallait qu'elle reste avec lui, elle avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'elle. Il était devenu l'unique et indispensable pilier de ce qui restait de sa vie au cours des mois passés. Elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement, sinon tout s'effondrerait.

* * *

_Hop, et voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 20. Si près du but, et voilà que je fais agresser Hermione ? Comme je suis vilaine... Pour ce qui est du possible Draco/Hermione, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, il est beaucoup trop préoccupé par Snape pour se permettre ce genre de choses, il a des priorités, c'est Malfoy tout de même ;) Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews pour le moment, je suis désolée, je ferais un update dès que possible, promis. Ravie que vous vouliez tous connaitre la fin ! On avancera à grands pas à partir de maintenant. :)  
_


	21. Réveil difficile

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Premièrement je suis extrêmement désolée pour cette longue attente ! Je vous upload le chapitre 21, en esperant me faire pardonner (quoi que peut être pas vu le chapitre :p). Je suis actuellement en pleine période d'examens de fin d'année, et beaucoup prise, je n'ai plus une minute de temps libre quasiment. Donc l'écriture est passé au plan secondaire, malheureusement. Je voudrais juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour tous les gens qui continuent à suivre cette histoire. Je vous remercie tous globalement, encore désolée de ne pas vous répondre au cas par cas, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours positifs sur cette histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que la fin ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture ~~ _

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Un réveil difficile**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut instinctivement prise de panique. Ce n'était pas normal. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce plafond, elle ne connaissait pas ces draps. Elle mit un moment à remettre les pièces en place, cherchant dans sa mémoire un événement lointain. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait... Le manoir, un poignard, Snape... Snape ! Elle voulut se redresser mais grimaça en sentant ses muscles protester et refuser de lui obéir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur le corps, ses articulations étaient endolories et ses muscles crispés. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Elle avisa sa baguette, posée sur une petite table près de son lit. Son premier réflexe fut de s'en saisir. Ce simple contact la rassura un peu.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Articula-t-elle. S'il vous plait ?

Elle attendit un moment sans réponse, puis elle distingua enfin des bruit de pas dans ce qui semblait être un escalier. La jeune femme regarda comme absente la porte de la chambre où elle se trouvait s'ouvrir et elle faillit s'étrangler de surprise en découvrant ce qui était manifestement son hôte. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue, mais elle n'avait presque pas changé, excepté les rides supplémentaires aux coins de ses yeux et son air beaucoup plus humain.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je... Heu, oui, il me semble.

- Je suis la mère de Draco.

- Je sais, répondit-elle machinalement avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Elle vit Narcissa froncer les sourcils avant de s'adoucir à nouveau.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ?

- Non, mais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, mentit-elle.

Ce qui n'était pas inexact, à bien y réfléchir.

- Est-ce qu'il est ici ? Hasarda-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous lever ?

- S'il-vous-plait...

Elle subit plus qu'elle ne vit les heures suivantes, encore embrumée et mal à l'aise par la situation. La mère de Draco se montra aussi aimable qu'elle pouvait l'être et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle l'aida à se diriger jusqu'à une salle-de-bain et lui prêta des vêtements propres. La jeune femme avait du mal à se rappeler que personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité. Elle fut tentée plusieurs fois de leur dévoiler, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle pensait que peut être son identité pourrait les mettre en danger. Et au fond d'elle même, elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de personne comme les Malfoy s'ils apprenaient qu'ils hébergeaient miss-je-sais-tout. Peut être que les gens avaient changé, mais à quel point ?

Elle prit le temps de se sécher les cheveux en sortant de la douche avant de passer les robes noires qu'on lui avait donné. Ses muscles s'étaient détendus, mais elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir marché depuis un long moment. Elle avait des tonnes de questions et une angoisse grandissante la taraudait. Mais elle aurait préféré parler directement à Draco pour avoir les détails...

Elle prit encore quelques instants pour se sentir prête et descendit lentement les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussé. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle distingua des voix qui discutaient calmement. Elle se dirigea vers elles et entra dans un vaste salon. Narcissa se tenait là, et elle était en pleine conversation avec son fils qui était visiblement rentré. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'approcha d'elle. Il avait l'air... différent.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

- Que s'était-il passé ? Enchaina-t-elle sans attendre.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Proposa sa mère.

- Depuis quand suis-je là ? Reprit Hermione en l'ignorant.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, ordonna Draco sans grande délicatesse.

Devant son ton sans appel, elle finit par coopérer, encore plus inquiète. Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'installait en face d'elle sur un fauteuil. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Narcissa quittait la pièce et refermait la double porte du salon pour les laisser seuls. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui cherchait visiblement par où commencer. Elle décida de poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Depuis quand ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'être dans un laboratoire en train de me vider de mon sang, dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Presque quatre mois.

- Quatre ? S'étrangla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Mais ça veut dire...

- S'il-te-plait.

Elle se força à se rasseoir, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait passé tout ce temps dans le coma ? Pendant ces mois, il était probable que des montagnes de choses se soient produites... Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à lui à cet instant.

- Tu as été blessée, gravement, il a fallut te plonger dans un coma magique pour permettre à ton corps de se remettre.

- Comment... Comment avons-nous atterri ici ?

- Une évasion fort peu discrète si je puis me permettre. Je crains que ta couverture ne soit totalement foutue. Pour ma défense, je n'avais pas prévu de faire les choses comme ça, mais j'ai été un peu bousculé dans mes plans.

- Severus ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

- Il est toujours là bas.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. C'était une catastrophe. Désormais, elle serait dans l'incapacité de retourner là bas et de continuer à s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant de finir cette potion ? Dans combien de temps le tueraient-ils ? Elle lui en voulait plus que tout. La situation semblait désespérée. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait encre trouver des gens susceptibles de l'aider ? Draco était tout en haut de sa liste, et elle présumait malheureusement qu'il en serait le seul occupant. De plus, sa fausse identité ne l'aiderait guère à convaincre l'Ordre d'agir. Quand elle repensait à la dernière confrontation qu'elle avait eu avec eux...

- Quelle est la situation ? Reprit-elle en se forçant à un semblant de logique.

- Aucune nouvelle concrète ne filtre désormais. J'étais le dernier informateur. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils préparent derrière leur muraille. L'Ordre est sur le point d'organiser une attaque, confia-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus en mesure d'attendre encore longtemps.

- Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Je sais.

- Tu étais là-bas, tu as bien vu. S'ils tentent quelque chose, ils se feront tous tuer.

- Je sais.

- Alors, quoi ?

- Alors, c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire.

- Non ! Il faut... Il faut continuer ce que nous faisions là-bas ! Il faut lui donner encore un peu de temps. Pour avoir une chance, il faut frapper fort et haut.

- Nous n'avons plus aucune certitude que Snape soit encore en vie...

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, s'était hors de question. Elle se releva à nouveau, incapable de rester immobile et entreprit de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle avait beau réfléchir comme jamais, elle ne trouvait aucune solution miracle. Le désespoir était en train de poindre.

- Les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas du tout convaincus par cette histoire de potion. Il y a beaucoup d'inconnues, il faut l'admettre. De plus, comment savoir s'il n'est pas déjà mort ?

- Non ! Protesta-t-elle. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Je voulais le sauver autant que toi. Mais je refuse de me voiler la face.

- Il faut que je parle à Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que Saint Potter se déplace pour tes beaux yeux, sans t'offenser. Tu n'est pas vraiment considérée comme une alliée de premier choix. Et j'aimerais assez savoir d'où tu sors, soit dit en passant. Il y a beaucoup de blanc que j'aimerais combler.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit une brillante idée...

- Je peux le reformuler moins poliment, menaça-t-il.

Tout sauveur qu'il ait été, il n'en demeurait pas moins un Malfoy, un ancien Mangemorts et un homme capable de beaucoup de choses. Elle savait que désormais elle ne couperait plus à la situation. Cela ne risquait plus de la mettre en danger puisqu'elle était déjà passée en tête de liste des gens à abattre. Mais lui avouer la vérité ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Elle ne pouvait prévoir sa réaction.

- J'écoute.

- J'ai besoin d'une certitude.

- Laquelle ?

- Ce que je vais te dire, restera entre toi et moi, exclusivement.

- Très bien, tu as ma parole.

Elle hésita encore un instant et se retourna vers lui avec un regard résigné.

- Tu te souviens du soir où tu as été sauver Granger ? Après ça, elle est retournée chercher Snape, ils se sont rendus chez elle et il l'a ensorcelée pour dissimuler sa véritable identité. Son plan était de se faire prendre par les Mangemorts intentionnellement pour pouvoir préparer la potion qu'Alric recherchait frénétiquement et s'en servir pour le supprimer subtilement. Sauf qu'il avait oublié de m'expliquer ses intentions et que je me suis interposée. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvée au milieu de ce merdier et il ne me restait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions que celles de me faire passer pour une alliée, comme toi.

Le blond resta un moment sans parler, assimilant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune femme pouvait clairement voir qu'il était en proie à une grande agitation. Elle se sentait au moins un peu soulagée d'avoir révélé à quelqu'un la vérité. C'était peut être très imprudent, et irresponsable, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu continuer à faire semblant plus longtemps.

- Très bien, reprit Malfoy d'une voix cassante. Donc, pendant tout ce temps j'espère que tu t'aie bien amusée, Granger ?

- Pardon ? Sursauta-t-elle.

- C'était amusant de te payer ma tête ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais ! Draco !

- Je me suis mis en danger pour toi ! Et tu m'as jamais dis la vérité !

- Je n'étais pas certaine que tu sois vraiment de mon côté. En plus, ça n'aurait fait que compliquer la situation !

- Vraiment ? Susurra-t-il. Pendant tout ce temps, Severus c'est plié en quatre pour _toi_ ?

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ton mépris évidement, siffla-t-elle. Je pensais que tu avais changé depuis le temps, mais si ma présence te révulse à ce point, elle ne te retiendra pas longtemps, ne t'en fait pas.

- Et pour aller où ? Ricanna-t-il.

La jeune femme allait répondre avec hargne, mais des coups frappés à la porte sans grande réserve l'interrompirent. Draco et elle tournèrent le regard pour voir entrer trois personnes, visiblement pressées. Hermione eut du mal à s'empêcher de tressaillir en reconnaissant parmi eux la même femme qu'elle avait vu il y avait des mois, membre de l'Ordre, et véhiculant un fort peu aimable souvenir dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se rappelait avec précision la manière dont elle s'était dressée contre Snape.

- Mr. Malfoy, salua-t-elle. Votre présence est requise, vos deux présences.

Hermione sentit très vite qu'elle n'était pas plus estimée ici qu'ailleurs. Mais elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Qu'il lui semblait lointain le temps où elle se battait au côté de ses plus fidèles amis. Et pour être franche, elle commençait à ne plus rien en avoir à faire. Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était revoir Snape et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le sortir de là une fois pour toute. Et elle ne renoncerait pas avant d'avoir réussi.

- Pourquoi vous être déplacés ? Il suffisait de nous prévenir.

- L'Ordre a demandé une escorte.

- Que diable s'est-il encore passé ?

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dépêchons-nous. Potter vous attends, on vous expliquera tout sur place.

Avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva à transplaner en compagnie de sa charmante escorte. Elle aurait bien arraché elle même les yeux bleus aciers de Malfoy puisque celui-ci s'obstinait à croire qu'elle s'était joué de lui, mais elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Et quand bien même, il fallait admettre qu'elle le comprenait, un peu. Tout ceci ne devait pas être facile à imaginer pour lui, savoir que d'un seul coup la personne que vous avez cru avoir en face de vous n'est pas celle-là même, ça devait être extrêmement perturbant comme situation.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison isolée, au milieu d'un immense jardin. La nuit était sur le point de tomber et une petite brume flottait dans l'air. Pas très avenant comme ambiance. La jeune femme se contenta de resserrer les pans de la cape noire que Narcissa lui avait prêté autours d'elle, et ne perdit pas de vue l'endroit où se tenait sa baguette. La petite délégation remonta un sentier en gravier dans un silence de mort. La jeune femme put distinguer de la lumière à l'intérieure de la demeure à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Ils gravirent rapidement quelques marches en pierres et dépassèrent le perron pour entrer par les portes qui s'ouvrirent devant eux. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, une vive chaleur l'agressa, témoin d'une agitation particulière. Elle entendait un tumulte de voix, discutant vivement et ils se rapprochèrent de la scène en question.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le silence se fut, saluant leur arrivée dans une ambiance tendue.

Puis elle distingua une silhouette familière qui fendit la foule vers eux. Elle aurait presque laissé éclater son soulagement si elle ne s'était pas rappelé que Harry ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

- Malfoy.

- Potter.

Ils n'étaient pas encore devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils étaient capables de se saluer et de travailler ensemble pour un but commun. C'était déjà un énorme pas en avant, non ? La jeune femme fit le tour de la salle du regard, constatant la présence de nombreuses personnes qu'elles connaissaient.

- Pourquoi avoir envoyé Laurence nous chercher si rapidement ? Demanda le blond.

- Nous avons finalement eut de nouvelles informations, nous pensons agir ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Répéta Draco avec scepticisme. Écoute Potter, tu sais ce que je pense de ton plan foireux, et précipiter les choses ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.

- Non, au contraire. Apparemment, un nombre important de Mangemorts sera absent cette nuit. C'est l'occasion ou jamais ?

- Oh, vraiment ? Et vous vous êtes demandés où est-ce qu'ils allaient tous ? Railla-t-il.

- Monsieur Malfoy, intervint soudain McGonagall de sa voix posée, nous ne sommes pas dans une bonne situation, bientôt il ne restera plus personne pour protéger les sorciers de notre pays. C'est peut être une mission suicide, mais c'est certainement la dernière que pourra mener l'Ordre.

La déclaration eut pour effet de lancer un silence de plomb quelques secondes. Hermione sentait poindre le découragement. Mais Draco et elle voyaient aussi clairement l'un que l'autre que tout ça ne servirait à rien sinon à se faire tuer.

- Et puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez ces informations ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Un Mangemort a été intercepté il y a peu, nous lui avons administré du Véritaserum, il ne peut pas s'agir d'une fausse information, expliqua un jeune homme inconnu. Ils ont prévu de mener une opération radicale aujourd'hui pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère. Nous avons déjà fait évacuer les lieux.

- Non, impossible, intervint soudain Hermione.

Toute l'attention se reporta sur elle. Elle chercha du regard Harry, comme pour le convaincre de sa bonne foi. Il était peut être borné et irresponsable, mais si elle lui mettait les faits sous le nez il n'enverrait pas des gens se faire tuer sans raison.

- Alric se moque totalement du Ministère. Il ne perdrait pas son temps avec ça !

- Une potion ne saurait mentir, miss.

- Alors c'est un stratagème monté par Alric pour vous duper ! Il a envoyé un de ses pions dans vos griffes avec de fausses informations.

- Vous êtes la femme dont Malfoy a parlé ? Demanda alors Harry sur la défensive.

- Certainement, dit-elle en jetant un regard à son complice. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de raison de me croire, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance. La situation ne se réglera pas de la sorte. J'étais là bas, j'ai vu l'étendue de leur force. Il ne faut pas les combattre de front, tant que leur chef est debout c'est du suicide, cet homme est extrêmement dangereux.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix !

- Si, au contraire ! Attendez encore un peu, nous sommes sur le point de le piéger à son propre jeu.

- Nous ?

Elle hésita. Elle venait de s'engager sur une pente bien houleuse.

- Snape est retenu prisonnier là bas. Il faut seulement...

- Prisonnier ? Coupa l'élu. Vous vous moquez de moi ? Ce traite ! Il a disparu pour rejoindre les rangs de ces bâtards. Et si nous le trouvons, il n'aura aucune forme de procès, croyez-moi.

- Imbécile ! S'énerva-t-elle. Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de la vérité ! Il fait ce qui doit être fait, parce que personne ici ne daigne lever le petit doigt pour agir intelligemment !

- La vérité ? La vérité je vais vous la dire. La dernière fois que j'ai vu cet homme, il nous a jeté un sort avant de s'enfuir avec ma meilleure amie. Trois jours plus tard, il est retourné dans l'autre camp, et Hermione Granger n'a jamais été retrouvée. Vous faut-il d'autres preuves évidentes ?

- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais l'écouter, Potter, intervint Draco.

- Vu ta partialité dans l'histoire, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois de bons conseils.

- Il est évident que toi, tu est tout à fait impartial, railla-t-il.

L'argument fit mouche. Hermione vit qu'il prenait le temps de la réflexion. Peu importe ses états d'âme, il entendrait ce qu'elle avait dire avant de prendre une décision. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il regrettait souvent d'agir sous le coup de ses impulsions.

- Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ?

La jeune femme fit un bref et rapide résumé de toute la situation tandis que son auditoire l'écoutait patiemment, murmurant parfois entre eux. Elle sentit qu'un regain d'espoir les envahissait. Elle vit que Harry prêtait beaucoup d'attention à ses propos. Il était en train de peser les options, échangeant de temps à autre des remarques avec des membres de l'ordre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son exposé, elle coula un regard à Draco. Esperait-il la même chose qu'elle ?

- Mais nous n'avons aucune certitude qu'il soit en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exacte, confirma le jeune homme blond.

- Que se passera-t-il dans ce cas-là ?

- Il ne nous restera plus qu'à prier, je suppose, ironisa la directrice de Poudlard.

- Techniquement parlant, cette potion pourrait être en voie d'achèvement très bientôt. Six mois peuvent être suffisants à une personne expérimentée comme Snape, commenta Hermione.

- Il faut s'en assurer. Il faut trouver un moyen de le contacter, de communiquer avec lui pour synchroniser notre frape, exposa la dénommée Laurence.

- Si l'on parvient à s'approcher assez près sans se faire repérer, je pourrais le contacter.

Même Draco lança un regard dubitatif à la jeune femme.

- Admettons que ce soit le cas, bien que j'en doute, repris McGonagall. Comment voulez-vous vous approcher sans être repérée ? Ils doivent être très vigilent depuis que Draco a déserté.

- Avec un nombre très restreint de personnes, c'est faisable, dit Harry en sortant de ses réflexions.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, son regard toujours rivé sur une parfaite inconnu pour lui, et pesa bien ses mots avant de parler.

- J'espère que vous êtes sûre de vous.

- Je le suis.


	22. En terrain glissant

_Hey ! Chapitre suivant en ligne pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence ! :D Merci de continuer de lire et de reviewer, je ne le dirais jamais assez ! Dans ce chapitre, retour de Snape, et gros plan sur ses pensées, enfin me direz-vous ! C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas beaucoup servi de son point de vue, et c'était plutôt volontaire. J'ai écris ça un peu comme une ultime révélation, parce que je pense que lui aussi se prend une révélation en pleine tête au bout de tant de temps. J'ai finalement choisi dans cette histoire de les éloigner très souvent et de les entraver, mais à mon avis, il fallait vraiment du temps pour que quelque chose de plausible puisse se créer entre eux. N'oublions pas que nous avons à faire à la miss-je-sais-tout et à la chauve-souris. Ca aurait été très facile de les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre beaucoup plus tôt (j'avais même écris quelque chose pendant qu'ils étaient dans leur cottage ohoh) mais c'était pas du tout en corrélation avec l'histoire. Peut être que ça manque un peu de romantisme et de sentiment tout ça, mais j'avais prévenu dès le début me direz-vous :p_ _Les laisser sur une relation platonique me paraissait être la meilleure marche à suivre, compte tenue de leur personnalité. Et finalement, il commence à s'en être passé du temps et des choses, hein ? Je vous laisse la suite... ;)_

_**Joey**, il y a 25 chapitres, dont le dernier qui est très court puisque c'est l'épilogue. Donc la fin est juste au bout du tournant ! Je me demande vraiment comment vous allez l'acceuillir, j'hésite encore à le modifier même si j'ai fini de l'écrire depuis des semaines ! Il me reste encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la question, mais quel tiraillement ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : En terrain glissant**

Hermione sentit son pied glisser sur une surface instable et se rétablit de justesse avant de tomber. Elle continua à progresser lentement, sentant ses jambes s'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans l'eau sombre et épaisse. Elle ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qui pouvait se tapir en dessous, sous peine de rebrousser chemin. Ils avancèrent par petits groupes, assez éloignés les uns des autres pour ne pas se gêner à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les tréfonds de la forêt hostile.

L'air était irrespirable, saturé de souffre et d'une puanteur irritante. Le sol était quasiment totalement immergé dans une eau verdâtre parsemée de débris en tout genre, de mousses et de branchages. Le poids de sa cape mouillée tirait sur ses épaules et elle sentait que des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur sa peau. La jeune femme écarta d'un mouvement de bras un enchevêtrement de lianes qui pendait devant elle et se baissa pour passer sous une branche d'arbre.

Ils étaient partis à cinq. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Laurence et deux autres personnes dont elle n'avait pas saisi le nom. Deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, peut être un peu plus.

Hermione n'était pas certaine que ce fut une bonne idée d'emmener autant de monde, et paradoxalement ils étaient si peu nombreux qu'ils ne pouvaient rien espérer en cas d'attaque. Une mission suicide en quelque sorte. Elle aurait préféré y aller seule. Elle aurait préféré que Draco ne l'accompagne pas, elle se sentait affreusement coupable, envers lui plus que les autres. Il avait veillé sur elle durant de longues semaines, et elle le forçait à revenir à l'endroit le plus dangereux de la planète. Mais elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Les cinq sorciers pataugeaient dans l'eau glaciale et nauséabonde depuis de très longues minutes. Peut être des heures. Ils n'échangeaient presque aucune parole, se fiant à Malfoy pour les guider à travers le labyrinthe végétal. Il était la seule personne capable de leur indiquer l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Progresser dans cette nature hostile pouvait leur garantir une relative tranquillité pour le moment. Personne ne se serait aventuré ici sans raison. Ils pouvaient conserver l'effet de surprise encore un moment. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait les pensées de la jeune femme pour le moment. Elle avait de plus gros problèmes.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudrait qu'elle se rende auprès de Snape pour terminer cette potion avec lui. Sinon elle mourait à cause du Serment Inviolable. Après tout, elle s'était engagée à remettre la potion à Alric. Elle ne voyait pourtant pas comment arriver à ce résultat désormais... Au fond d'elle même, elle avait déjà accepté l'éventualité qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était la vie de son ancien professeur.

- Nous approchons, lança Draco en ralentissant.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter. Les mouvements d'eau se calmèrent autours d'eux et bientôt, plus aucun son ne filtra hormis celui de leurs respirations difficiles.

- Le château est juste derrière ce marécage, si nous approchons plus, ils nous localiseront.

- Je peux essayer d'ici, déclara Hermione.

Les regards se braquèrent sur elle. La jeune femme tira sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et croisa fermement les doigts à sa base. Elle se concentra durant de longues minutes. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de faire ça, surtout à une telle distance. Une intrusion inopinée dans son esprit. Elle risquait de le déstabiliser et pouvait lui faire commettre une quelconque erreur. Mais elle pariait sur ses longues années de self-contrôle pour déjouer ça. Et elle pariait qu'elle avait assez confiance en ses capacités pour tenter une telle opération.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle-même. Le monde extérieur et la présence de ses compagnons devinrent des notions tout à fait obsolètes. Seul le tracé flottant de son esprit l'intéressait. Et elle cherchait frénétiquement sa propre signature. Il l'entendrait, il entendrait son appel. Ils étaient devenus trop proches ces derniers mois pour ne pas se reconnaître. Il y avait des choses qu'elle refusait de s'avouer, mais dans son subconscient, cette maitrise n'avait pas lieu. Elle se concentra sur certaines de ses paroles. Imaginant le timbre de sa voix. Son expression. Le souffle sur son visage. _Vous êtes à moi. _

Elle tomba de nouveau dans un abîme sans fond. Il y faisait tellement froid qu'elle se sentait transpercée de toute part. Mais c'était sa présence, là, tout au fond. Elle voulait s'en saisir. Elle voulait le ramener à l'abri, avec elle, avec ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le protéger. Elle luttait contre cette force malsaine qui voulait la chasser. Elle serait la lumière, la lumière dans les ténèbres. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, elle ne renoncerait pas, aussi infime que soit sa volonté, elle tiendrait face à cette douleur lancinante qui lui intimait de fuir.

_Non. Revenez. Ne me laissez pas. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. La potion sera prête dans trois jours. Ils vont le tuer. Non ! N'abandonnez pas, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas fini. Le sol est glacial sous sa peau. Ses bras sont couverts de coupures. Il est las de lutter. Il disparaitra enfin. La paix lui sera accordée. Attendez-moi. Je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas encore fini. Vous savez que je suis là, vous sentez. _

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, brutalement, et sentit deux bras puissants qui lui entouraient la taille. Elle comprit que Malfoy la soutenait pour lui éviter un plongeon peu ragoutant dans l'eau croupie. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la jeune femme soit capable de reprendre la parole.

- Trois jours; c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

- En attendant ces trois jours, dit Harry, ils sauront que leur soit disant plan pour nous induire en erreur n'a pas fonctionné et seront vigilents. Que se passera-t-il une fois que la potion sera prête ? Comment saurons nous qu'Alric est mort ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que Snape n'est pas un traitre et ne l'aide pas à s'en servir pour invoquer l'esprit d'un mort ?

- Moi. Moi je vous le dis, décréta la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Tout comme je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste.

- Il a tué ma meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'emporta Hermione sans pouvoir lutter.

Elle sentit la poigne de Draco la tirer en arrière, imperceptiblement. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Elle dit la vérité, Granger n'est pas le moins du monde morte.

- Oh, et elle a juste disparu du jour au lendemain ? S'énerva Harry.

- Tu l'as devant toi pauvre abruti ! Tonna Malfoy.

Pendant un long moment, une éternité à vrai dire, Harry balaya son regard de Draco à la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait devant lui. Personne n'osa émettre un seul commentaire, tous figés dans la solitude du marais. Puis le jeune homme brun sembla reprendre un peu de contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas prévu de faire les choses comme ça. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la question. En vérité c'était bien commode de les laisser penser qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle passe aux aveux. Il fallait que son ami la croit, qu'il l'aide. Elle avait besoin de lui et de son soutient, pour eux tous.

- Je ne pensais pas faire ça maintenant, mais soit. Harry, je suis désolée. C'est moi, je suis là, je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas disparu, j'ai juste changé d'apparence.

- Impossible...

- C'est un sortilège très puissant qui m'a été lancé par Snape, pour me protéger...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

- Je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire. Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire.

- Je ne vous crois pas !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la main. Il ne se détourna pas mais elle comprit qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'annoncer aux gens qu'elle n'était pas elle. Enfin si, justement qu'elle était elle ! Elle chercha son regard.

- En première année, tu as collé ta baguette dans le nez d'un troll. Nous avons utilisé un retourneur de temps pour sauver Buck. Tu as embrassé Cho dans la salle d'entrainement de l'armée de Dumbledore. Tu as agressé Malfoy à coup de neige lorsqu'on était à Pré-au-Lard...

- C'était toi, murmura l'intéressé avec un sourire carnassier.

- D'accord ! Stoppa le jeune homme. Admettons. Tu es Hermione. Tu es Hermione ?

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il, sous le coup de la surprise. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois blonde ? Vous prévoyez de monter un club malfoyen ?

- Si tu savais, Potter, si tu savais, s'amusa Draco.

xxx

Snape finit de distiller la solution qu'il s'efforçait de préparer avec le plus d'application possible. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point le manque de soleil pouvait être néfaste pour l'organisme. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des promenades en plein air, et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé sous terre. Mais c'était différent, parce qu'il n'y était pas contraint. Ici, le peu de lumière qui filtrait parmi les vitraux ne suffisait pas à lui faire prendre conscience des heures qui s'écoulaient. C'était certainement voulu, à mieux y réfléchir.

Il agissait par réflexe. Le corps fatigué et dépassé. Mais il continuait quand même, parce qu'on ne l'avait pas encore tué. Parce qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant ça. Il était arrivé à un point de non retour, il ne faisait plus attention à lui depuis longtemps. Seule sa volonté demeurait intacte et le portait contre les forces qui auraient voulu l'attirer dans le néant avec elles.

Il plaça le liquide débarrassé de ses impuretés dans une coupelle en or et y plongea quelques grammes d'une solution en poudre de tradescantia. Il n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration, le crépitement du feu et le cliquetis métallique de la spatule contre la coupelle.

Et alors qu'il ajoutait le mélange dans le chaudron au-dessus du feu, son esprit revint inlassablement à la même chose. Il repassa en boucle les évènements inopportuns qui avaient conduit à ce dénouement. Que se serait-il passé si ce soir là, Hermione Granger n'était pas venue jouer les défenseures des opprimés ? Que se serait-il passé s'il ne lui avait pas prêté de cape ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue à Poudlard ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le sauver ? Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main las dans la nuque, bousculant au passage ses cheveux sales.

Et pourquoi diable chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes étaient imprimés au fer rouge dans l'esprit du Maitre de potions ? Il avait le sentiment d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau. Une attaque minutieuse et perfide. Elle s'était insinuée malgré toutes ses précautions. Il s'était laissé atteindre, il revoyait son visage sans arrêt, le regardant de ses yeux chocolats perçants. Il la revoyait s'interposer entre lui et le reste du monde. Cette idiote finie. Elle était totalement irresponsable.

Pourquoi, durant ces longues semaines, était-elle restée ? Elle avait feint, elle avait souffert, elle avait réprimé ses émotions, il avait vu dans son regard les efforts et les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait. Et il était resté là à regarder, impuissant, entravé, dupé par une petite fille. Par son ancienne élève, qui s'était élevé à un rang bien supérieur à beaucoup de gens. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu avoir cette force là, cette force d'abandonner sa sécurité pour aider quelqu'un.

Et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son corps couvert de sang. Cette pensée l'obsédait.

Il luttait avec lui même pour conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Mais il était bien obligé d'admettre, que jour après jour son subconscient prenait de l'ampleur, et que bientôt il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière quoi que se soit pour ignorer la cuisante évidence. Cette fille l'obsédait. Il avait dérapé, il avait failli. Il s'était laissé atteindre, malgré toute la distance qu'il s'était évertué à instaurer... c'était peine perdue avec cette miss-je-sais-tout. Elle n'avait pas tourné les talons à ses sarcasmes, à ses railleries, ses insultes, ses menaces, ses mises en garde. Qu'aurait-il dont pu bien faire pour la faire disparaître ? Et maintenant, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, son absence. Ce silence vide et austère qui l'entourait, la disparition de la seule présence saine à ses côtés. Il avait souhaité mainte et mainte fois qu'elle soit à des kilomètres de lui, et maintenant que c'était le cas, il aurait souhaité tout le contraire.

Il appuya ses mains sur le bord de la table, fermant les yeux un instant en espérant que ça puisse chasser ses pensées aliénées. Il les ouvrit à nouveau en entendant la porte grincer. Lux Black entra dans la salle, et il l'aurait bien étranglé de ses mains s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Peut être qu'elle se présenterait avant la fin, il ne la manquerait pas. Elle fit le tour du plan de travail et s'approcha de la cheminée sans lui décocher un seul regard. Elle avait ce même air imbuvable figé sur la figure.

- Alors ? Cette potion ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Encore quelques jours.

- J'espère pour toi que tout se passera bien. Sinon je m'assurerais personnellement que tu t'en souviennes.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de rire sombrement.

- Comme si toutes tes menaces pouvaient me faire trembler, sorcière. J'ai été à bonne école.

- C'est que tu ne me connais pas encore, lâcha-t-elle dans un rictus.

- Et que se passera-t-il une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il s'encombrera de gens comme toi ?

- Tait-toi, susurra-t-elle.

- Il ramènera d'entre les morts son âme, et lui prendra son pouvoir. Et ensuite, il se débarrassera de toi, pathétique esclave.

L'instant d'après un sortilège le projeta dans la pièce et l'envoya se réceptionner lourdement contre le mur du fond.

- Je crois que tu oublies lequel de nous est l'esclave ici ! Cria-t-elle.

L'homme se redressa tant bien que mal, la tête tournant légèrement. Il sentait une trainée de sang glisser le long de son cou, mais il s'en moquait. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Lux vint jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit devant lui dans une position tout à fait suggestive, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Sourit-elle. Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus rien. Tu es un cadavre, un esclave, un sorcier qui ne reverra plus jamais sa baguette, un traitre, un assassin. Voudras-tu que je la tue avant ou après toi ? Souffla-t-elle contre son oreille.

Snape rugit et bondit sur elle, incapable de se maitriser d'avantage. Il pressa ses doigts autours de sa gorge, bouillonnant de rage. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol en un clin d'œil. La logique ne semblait plus lui être d'une grande d'aide. Il avait juré qu'il terminerait son travail, qu'il serait à la hauteur. Mais désormais, les dernières barrières cédaient avec force.

Dans un mouvement du poignet, Lux s'écarta de lui, lui envoyant un sort cuisant. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, se tenant la gorge d'une main, sa baguette serrée fermement dans l'autre et une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

- Je vais t'éviscérer, sale chien ! Hurla-t-elle en le plaquant au sol tandis que Snape subissait un doloris. Je vais te vider de tes boyaux et m'en faire un collier ! Et ensuite, je prendrais plaisir à découper centimètres par centimètres cette putain et à entendre ses cris d'agonies jusqu'à la fin !

- Lux !

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard celui qui osait interrompre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Alric te cherche.

Elle sembla hésiter encore un moment à lever le sortilège tandis que son prisonnier convulsait sur le sol, les mâchoires et les poings serrés. À contre-coeur, elle finit par le libérer et Snape put voir la sorcière suivre Macnair et quitter le laboratoire devenu sa plus intime prison. Il prit quelques minutes avant d'essayer de bouger quoi que se soit, totalement épuisé et au bord du renoncement. Est-ce que sa volonté serait suffisante pour le porter jusqu'à la fin ? Il était si las, tellement las...

Il resta prostré sur le sol glacé pendant de longues minutes, peut être des heures. Peu importe ? Il était fini, abattu, vidé. On lui avait tout pris, absolument tout. Sa volonté, sa résignation, son courage, sa haine, il ne restait plus rien. Seulement les ténèbres. Les ténèbres et les hallucinations. Il espérait tellement qu'il se prenait à imaginer qu'elle était là. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre, de la sentir aussi. Sa présence caractéristique et apaisante, comme une main fraiche à travers le brouillard. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus cette sensation devenait forte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende clairement des pensées.

_Non. Revenez. Ne me laissez pas. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. La potion sera prête dans trois jours. Ils vont le tuer. Non ! N'abandonnez pas, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas fini. Le sol est glacial sous sa peau. Ses bras sont couverts de coupures. Il est las de lutter. Il disparaitra enfin. La paix lui sera accordée. Attendez-moi. Je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas encore fini. Vous savez que je suis là, vous sentez. _

Snape ouvrit les yeux brusquement, sans se rappeler les avoir fermé. Il se redressa et prit appuie sur le mur pour se relever complétement. Il avait du boulot, car ce n'était pas fini. Il s'avança lentement du plan de travail et se saisit d'une compresse en tissu qu'il imbiba d'une lotion cicatrisante avant de grimacer en l'appuyant sur la plaie qui palpitait dans son cuir chevelu. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années dans sa misérable existence, il avait l'intention de ne plus fuir. Peu importe les conséquences, mais il avait une chose à régler avant de trépasser.


	23. L'heure de vérité

_Hello ! Vous avez vu comme je poste vite ? *grand sourire* Allez, trève de plaisanterie ! Enfin le chapitre tant attendu (à moins que ça ne soit le prochain) ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, pour m'en sortir niveau action. J'espère que le tout est convainquant et que vous ne serez pas déçus de cette presque fin ! Le chapitre suivant, et avant dernier je vous le rappelle, risque de déchainer vos passions. Oui, oui, hoho. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, merci à ceux qui sont restés fidèle à cette histoire malgré ma lenteur :p Le chapitre final est bouclé, terminé et ne bougera plus. Et je vous réserve une surprise si vous êtes sage. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : L'heure de vérité **

_Music mood : Behind the Light - L'Âme Immortelle_

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Demanda Malfoy lorsqu'il la vit arriver dans la cuisine.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure. Un silence calme et régulier, presque inquiétant. La jeune femme ramena ses cheveux en queue de cheval en secouant la tête.

- Non, rien merci, je n'ai pas très...

- Assise, ordonna-t-il.

Elle se tut et s'exécuta en soupirant.

Il y avait des jours où les moindres actions normales de la vie courante n'avaient plus de sens. Elle était assise là en face de son ancien meilleur ennemi, à manger en silence pendant que les minutes passaient et que ça les rapprochaient de l'inévitable. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Harry. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que cette apparence ne collait pas avec la jeune femme qu'il voyait. Mais elle avait eu raison, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis leur dernière rencontre. Peut être qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par son récit, mais il l'avait écouté. Même s'il détestait Snape, il avait écouté Hermione. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Les membres restants de l'Ordre avaient réfléchi des heures durant à la meilleure marche à suivre. Ils étaient tous convaincus que leur chance de survie frôlait le zéro. Mais c'est ce qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps, une ouverture, une possibilité de mettre fin à tout ça, une fois pour toute. Ils étaient passés par nombres de choses qui les avaient fait renoncer, et désormais seul la possibilité d'en terminer les motivait, même s'ils devaient ne pas revenir pour ça. Hermione avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de son ancienne directrice de maison. Cette lueur de sacrifice.

Ce soir, ils iraient finir tout ça.

- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, déclara Draco en reposant sa tasse de café.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui.

- Jusqu'où est-ce que tu es prête à aller ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu seras descendue jusqu'en enfer, est-ce que tu auras la volonté d'en revenir ?

- Depuis quand parles-tu comme Dumbledore ? Dit-elle pour éluder la question.

- J'attends une réponse.

- Si tu veux savoir ce que je suis prête à faire pour notre victoire, tout ce qui est humainement possible.

- Non, je veux savoir ce que tu es prête à faire pour lui.

Elle se tut et se releva, ne prenant pas la peine de finir son déjeuner. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers Malfoy, qui la fixait toujours en attente de réponse. Elle savait qu'il ne demandait pas par curiosité et elle prit le temps de peser ses mots.

- L'impossible. Je suis prête à faire l'impossible.

Il eut un petit sourire triomphal.

xxx

Un éclair jaillit près d'elle et passa près de son visage. Hermione bondit sur le côté et faillit perdre l'équilibre, elle sentit une poigne lui agripper le tissu de sa robe et la pousser sur le côté, l'écartant de la route d'un autre maléfice. Elle bondit de nouveau sur ses jambes et poussa en avant Malfoy, lui intimant d'arrêter de regarder à côté de lui pour avancer. Elle se retourna à peine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des cris et de la fumée embrasaient l'air. Des flammes léchaient le côté droit de la forêt, des gravas de pierre parsemaient la route, ne semblant pas vouloir cesser de pleuvoir. Ils étaient là, perdus dan le chaos de la bataille, entre les lignes ennemis à se débattre pour rester en vie avec une hargne toute nouvelle. Ils avaient des choses à régler.

La jeune femme hurla presque en envoyant un maléfice informulé sur une silhouette noire qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle ne voulait même pas voir son visage, elle ne voulait pas savoir qui elle venait de tuer. Elle avait abandonné les derniers principes qui l'avaient accompagné durant ses années. Ici, c'était elle ou eux. Elle était fatiguée de se battre, mais elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Elle compterait ses pêchés plus tard, faisant le point avec sa conscience amochée. Pour le moment, elle avait accepté de faire n'importe quoi, l'impossible, elle l'avait dit.

Elle se tourna une fraction de seconde pour voir où étaient ses alliés. Elle vit simplement de dos, Harry en plein échanges avec des sorciers de l'autre camps. Il croisa son regard pendant un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle le vit agiter le bras dans sa direction et elle comprit, hochant la tête avant de se détourner définitivement. Elle courut jusqu'à une alcôve dans le mur d'enceinte et se plaqua dos à la pierre, reprenant son souffle. Malfoy ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle. Ils se regardèrent sans parler. Puis elle lui saisit la main et ils sortirent à nouveau de leur relative sécurité.

Dos à dos, ils se protégèrent mutuellement jusqu'à atteindre la lourde porte de bois qui les mènerait au cœur de l'enfer. Des Mangemorts essayaient de réduire à néant l'attaque surprise, Hermione étaient consciente qu'ils ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de temps.

- Prête ? Hurla Draco.

- Prête !

La jeune sorcière se dressa derrière Draco, le laissant les protéger tous les deux et se concentra sur sa puissance magique. L'adrénaline du combat bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle était si proche du but. Elle leva sa baguette avec précision vers la double porte en bois.

- _Expulso_ !

Une explosion les projeta sur le sol en même temps que les débris de la porte qui s'éparpillaient dans la cours. Les sorciers qui s'étaient trouvés à proximité étaient eux aussi étendus sur le sol, désorientés. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers l'entrée désormais ouverte et dégagée de ses gardiens pour un temps. Elle courut sans réfléchir dans la gueule du loup. Elle perdait ses dernières notions de bon sens, mais il y avait urgence. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait que Draco la suivait. Elle ne s'inquiéterait pas pour lui, il était bien plus capable de se défendre qu'elle même. Ils avaient un but commun à accomplir.

Soudain, elle tourna à l'angle d'un pilier pour rejoindre les escaliers principaux quand elle vit deux personnes arriver dans la direction opposée. Ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes au même moment. Mais Hermione n'avait rien à apprendre de personne des sortilèges.

- _Oppugno _!

Un bloc de pierre résiduel d'une explosion contre l'enceinte vola avec force vers les deux Mangemorts et les percuta violemment, les propulsant hors du chemin. La jeune femme s'engagea dans l'escalier central, montant les marches quatre à quatre et arriva au premier étage en même temps que Draco. Ils jetèrent instinctivement un regard de chaque côté et voulurent tourner à gauche pour continuer la progression dans les étages. Ils savaient qu'Alric attendrait le dernier moment pour se montrer, il laisserait faire sa garde personnelle. Il resterait au dernière étage de sa forteresse jusqu'à la fin, il se moquait pas mal du sort de ses disciples. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était cette potion et ses plans morbides. Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur course, entendant en échos les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage au dehors. Ils étaient arrivés dans le nid de la vipère.

En débouchant au deuxième étage, Hermione capta un mouvement brusque. La jeune femme leva le bras instinctivement dans un arabesque magique.

- _Protego horribilis_ ! Cria-t-elle.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

Le sort lancé par le blond fit mouche. Ils échangèrent à peine un regard en reprenant leur souffle. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage lorsque des bruit de pas arrivèrent dans leur direction. Soudain, un vent magique s'engouffra et des silhouettes se matérialisèrent dans un froissement de cape. Il fallait qu'ils se battent jusqu'à la fin ! Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre ! Hermione refusait de perdre si proche du but. Des échanges magiques s'enchainèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. La plupart des sorts n'étaient même pas formulés par les sorciers et un ballet mortel s'engagea.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient forcés de reconnaître que leur duo était sombrement efficace. Ils se dégagèrent de la prise en tenaille qui les menaçait et reculèrent contre l'escalier montant à l'étage suivant. Hermione posa le pied sur les marches et commença à le gravir à reculons, échangeant toujours sortilèges sur sortilèges avec ses ennemis. Elle esquiva à la dernière minute ce qui aurait pu lui être fatale et riposta tant bien que mal, déconcentrée.

- Vas-y ! lui cria Malfoy. Continue !

- Non ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Dépêche-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle hésita encore un instant, puis tourna les talons et courut vers le haut de l'escalier, laissant le jeune homme seul face à ses ennemis. Elle se sentait tellement mal de faire ça, elle se maudissait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps, sinon se serait elle qui périrait. Il fallait qu'elle arrive jusqu'à eux. Impérativement.

Elle changea de technique et s'engouffra dans des couloirs secondaires, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ses longues capes noires se soulevèrent à chaque pas, l'accompagnant vers son destin. Elle ne fut presque pas arrêtée. La plupart des sorciers étaient descendus dans la cour pour faire face à Potter et à ses amis. L'Ordre menait une diversion parfaite pour la jeune femme. Au bout d'interminables minutes, elle déboucha au dernière étage, là où se trouvaient les appartements de l'homme à abattre à tout prix. Hermione eut le souffle coupé et s'arrêta d'un seul mouvement. A l'autre bout de l'immense couloir, une jeune femme en robe pourpre l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Hermione sentit son sang se figer.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, ricana Lux à son attention.

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, dégage, ordonna Hermione en essayant de se maitriser.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer.

Un silence flotta dans l'air quelques instants. Puis les deux femmes arquèrent leurs baguettes en même temps avec une rage brûlante.

- _Endoloris_ !

- _Avada kedavra_ !

Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent avec violence et ricochèrent pour exploser sur les murs du couloir. La jeune femme entendit Lux rigoler doucement avec mépris. Elle ne la lâcha pas des yeux alors qu'elle se déplaçait lentement vers le mur.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! C'est qu'on devient hargneuse. Tu veux me tuer ? Fit-elle semblant de s'indigner.

- Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de voir ton cadavre à mes pieds, cracha Hermione.

- Ça nous fait au moins un point commun, répondit-elle, toute trace de plaisanterie envolée.

Soudain, Hermione sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et elle se retrouva contre le mur d'en face, sentant durement la pierre froide contre son corps. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que se soit, sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts. Elle essaya vainement de la retenir mais elle atterrit dans la main de son agresseur. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, essayant de concentrer son attention sur quelque chose pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant ! Elle vit alors le visage d'Alric se dessiner dans la pénombre. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, le traitre ! Il l'avait surprise par derrière. Il s'avança vers elle et la saisit à la gorge pour la remettre debout sans ménagement, lui coupa la respiration au passage. Il la souleva d'un bras et la plaqua contre le mur tandis qu'elle luttait pour aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons en feu. Elle se débattit futilement mais il refermait sa poigne d'acier à chaque mouvement. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son bourreau, froid et inhumain. Elle frémit. Puis soudain il la lâcha et la jeune femme se mit à tousser en essayant de se remettre d'aplomb.

- Parfait, tout le monde est là, sourit-il sans joie.

Il tendit la baguette de la jeune femme à Lux et ils se dirigèrent vers une salle au fond du couloir sombre. Hermione fut tenue au respect par la brune et ils verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. Ses yeux tombèrent alors vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son souffle, s'efforçant de se maitriser. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé la situation. Désormais, elle était désarmée et en mauvaise posture. Comment comptait-elle l'aider ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle, la plongeant dans un regard ténébreux sans failles. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, quoi qu'il en coûte. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

La pièce était baignée de la lueur rougeoyante des flammes qui brûlaient quelques étages plus bas. Des lueurs inquiétantes dansaient sur les murs. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, sur lequel Hermione reconnut le chaudron qui les avait tous occupés si longtemps. C'était presque le moment; bientôt tout serait fini d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre désormais.

- Alors, cette potion ? Demanda Alric d'une voix égale.

- Elle est prête, déclara seulement Snape.

- Alors, sort-là du feu.

Hermione vit le mouvement quasiment imperceptible de son ancien professeur. Il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Elle arrêta presque de respirer alors qu'elle le voyait s'approcher du chaudron à quelques pas d'elle. Elle scrutait ses traits, il allait faire quelque chose. Et elle comprit soudain, elle se rappela son Serment Inviolable. Elle avait juré de finir l'achèvement de cette potion. Si elle ne le faisait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, elle allait mourir. Mais il était trop tard, les dés étaient lancés. Elle chercha une dernière fois le regard de Snape, se demandant de quelle manière la mort vous prenait dans ces cas là. Allait-elle s'effondrer d'un trait ? Ou se vider de son sang lentement ? Elle suivit des yeux les mains du Maitres des Potions alors qu'il se saisissait d'une louche en or et d'un flacon teinté. Il trempa lentement la louche dans le liquide désormais vermeille et en remonta le contenu encore fumant. Puis il le vida avec assurance dans le flacon noir. Elle le vit se tourner vers son public et s'avancer vers Alric pour lui remettre.

Soudain, il tendit le bras et lui attrapa les mains, plaçant le flacon entre ses doigts avant qu'Alric ou sa chienne de garde n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Hermione s'empara du flacon fermement, son cœur battant à toute vitesse tandis que Lux bondissait vers Snape pour le maltraiter. Mais le rire désabusé de son maitre l'arrêta. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, incrédule.

- Je savais bien que tu tenais à cette femme. Je me demandais comment tu allais pouvoir contourner le Serment. Mais tu n'es pas stupide, n'est-ce pas mon cher Severus ? Bien joué. Mais, maintenant c'est à mon tour.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il parlait. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le flacon des mains. Puis d'un mouvement, il l'envoya contre le canapé qui se dressait sous les fenêtres. Snape reçut le même traitement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se risqua à lui lancer un coup d'oeil. Elle aurait tellement aimé entendre un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Un seul mot de réconfort pour chasser la peur immense qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Mais il gardait résolument le silence, et évitait fermement son regard. Elle devinait qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Peut être contre elle, pour s'être une fois de plus mise en danger. Et plus probablement aussi contre la situation. Alric jubilait, son flacon en main.

- Bien évidement, tu n'auras pas essayé de m'empoisonner ? N'est-ce pas Severus ? Ce qui serait terriblement stupide. Mais il vaudrait mieux en être certain, n'est-ce pas ? Lux ?

Pour la première fois, Hermione vit la jeune femme tressaillir.

- Maitre ?

Hermione fixa les deux sorciers. Elle voyait clairement l'incertitude dans les yeux sombres de son ennemie. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle ressentit une pointe de tristesse pour elle. Certes, elle aurait aimé la voir morte à ses pieds pour lui faire payer ses actions. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la situation de tragique. Alric était prêt à tester la vie de cette femme, sans le moindre froncement de sourcil, sans même y réfléchir. Il se moquait d'elle. Il se foutait de sa plus fidèle alliée, qui lui était dévouée corps et âme. Et malgré toute la haine que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir pour elle, elle ne méritait pas un tel mépris de son maitre.

Hermione vit les même sentiments passer derrière le regard noir de Lux alors qu'Alric s'approchait d'elle. Elle capta le regard de désespoir qui la possédait. En fin de compte, elle n'était qu'une femme désabusée sous l'emprise de sentiments qui resteraient à jamais vains.

Le blond trempa deux doigts dan le breuvage et saisit la nuque de la jeune femme d'une main avant de lui déposer ses doigts sur les lèvres. Elle ne tenta pas de résister et entrouvrit la bouche docilement, le regard vide. Mais Hermione savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poison. C'était la potion, la véritable, conforme dans les moindres exigences. Et Alric le savait certainement aussi.

Une fois qu'il fut certain de la vérité il se détourna complétement de son acolyte, la laissant incertaine et muette.

Contre toute attente, il reposa le flacon sur le haut de la cheminée et se tourna vers eux.

- Un petit verre ? Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Deux verres apparurent sur la table basse qui trônait en face de la cheminée, près d'eux. Hermione échangea un regard neutre avec Snape qui gardait son masque impassible comme toujours. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne voyait pas où Alric voulait en venir. Il avait sa potion. Qu'attendait-il ? Il le fallait ! Ils étaient si proches du but !

- C'est du poison ? Demanda calmement Snape.

- Seulement dans le tien, sourit-il. J'ai d'autres projets pour la petite blonde, je manque de femmes par ici.

Hermione sentit toute sa contenance s'évaporer. Elle devait être blanche comme un linge. Si jamais elle devait restée prisonnière de cet homme, elle subirait bien pire que la mort. Et elle ne voulait même pas y songer. Elle ne voulait pas être une prise de guerre, une putain ou une esclave. Elle préférait la mort. Il s'était assez joué d'elle, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Mais que se passerait-il si Snape buvait ce verre ? Il mourrait, il ne pourrait pas empêcher Alric de recouvrir une puissance magique inhumaine, ils seraient tous exécutés et elle connaitrait l'enfer.

- Trinquons ! Dit-il en se retournant pour saisir à nouveau sa fiole.

Hermione était terrifiée. Alric obligea Snape à se redresser d'un coup de baguette. A cet instant, la jeune femme croisa le regard de Lux. Le regard éteint et trahi de Lux. Alors elle agit. Et Lux se tut.

Elle chercha du regard l'homme à ses côtés, mais il ne la regarda pas une seule fois. Les trois personnes tinrent leurs verres et dans un silence de mort, ils approchèrent le liquide de leur lèvres. Elle sentit le goût amer sur sa langue, coulant dans sa gorge en même temps que les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières.

Alric lâcha son verre et recula dans la pièce. Une aura magique commença à imprimer l'air alors qu'il récitait des litanies qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaître. La potion s'activait grâce à un sortilège, tout comme celui que Snape avait lancé à Hermione pour dissimuler son identité. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ils avaient travaillé pour ça, ils avaient attendu pour ça. Pour pouvoir le frapper où meilleur moment, lorsqu'il serait affaibli, à moitié derrière le voile. Alors qu'il continuait ses dévotions, à cent lieux de penser que ses prisonniers pouvaient encore l'atteindre, Hermione sentit le regard peser sur elle et elle n'eut pas besoin d'autres mots.

Une lumière surnaturelle commença à se dégager de la pièce et l'air vrilla. Hermione se jeta sur Lux et elles tombèrent au sol toutes les deux, désormais désarmées toutes les deux. Snape récupéra la baguette de Lux sur le sol et se retourna vers l'ennemi à abattre. Alors qu'Alric était en pleine communion avec des puissances magiques inimaginables, un jet de lumière mauve jaillit de la baguette de Lux, dépossédée de sa propriétaire. Un arc magique semblable à un éclair s'établit entre les deux hommes. Une détonation écrasa la salle et Hermione sentit un souffle balayer ses cheveux. Malgré elles, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent, fixant leur attention vers les sorciers.

Hermione ne détacha pas une seconde son regard du visage de Severus, faible, amaigri, le visage méconnaissable et le regard de dément. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une force inflexible. Les secondes passèrent dans un bruit infernal. L'air crépita, les vitres se mirent à vibrer sous la tension magique. Hermione eut le réflexe de se reculer en même temps que la brune alors que les vitraux volaient en éclats dans la pièce, implosant vers l'intérieur. Aussitôt après, un appel d'air s'engouffra vers l'extérieur. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus bouger, écrasée par la magie ambiante. Elle ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet, supportant de moins en moins l'exercice. Elle vit des coupures apparaître sur ses bras sans raisons apparentes. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours engagés dans leur duel à mort. Elle entendit alors un cri qui ne venait pas d'elle et prit conscience que Lux était toujours à côté d'elle. Elle tenta alors de se lever pour faire un pas vers eux.

- Non ! Hurla Hermione en lui agrippant les bras.

Elle ne savait même plus si elle empêchait une ennemie d'approcher de son ancien professeur ou si elle empêchait une femme de se faire tuer.

Elle voyait les lèvres d'Alric se mouvoir sur des paroles inaudibles. Il écarta les bras. Les murs de la pièce tremblèrent, de la poussières s'échappa des poutres du plafond. Le visage de Snape devenait de plus en plus torturé au fil des minutes, il ne gagnerait pas. Une explosion retentit, venant de l'extérieur et Hermione se rappela alors qu'elle avait laissé ses amis là bas. Et qu'elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Elle n'aurait plus le loisir de ça désormais. Elle avait choisi.

Elle avait choisir de mourir à ses côtés plutôt que de vivre aux leurs. Mais c'était le seul choix à faire. Il fallait le faire, il fallait les sauver, il fallait finir tout ça, maintenant. Elle avait promis de faire l'impossible. Elle avait laissé Malfoy se sacrifier pour qu'elle arrive ici.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur Snape, ignorant la douleur inhumaine qui s'abattit sur elle en même temps que le champ magique. Elle serra fermement ses bras autours de lui, fermant les yeux pour contenir sa terreur.

- Nous ne pouvons pas échouer, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le hurlement de la magie autour d'eux. Nous ne pouvons pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! J'ai foi en vous, j'ai foi en vous !

Elle répéta ses mots comme si ça pouvait seulement changer quelque chose.

Snape passa à son tour un bras autours d'elle et l'emprisonna contre lui. Elle se laissa aller entre ses bras. Si elle devait mourir, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur endroit. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Le bras de Severus qui tenait la baguette de Lux tremblait. Mais il ne lâchait pas. Soudain, Hermione vit que la jeune femme allait s'interposer. Elle voulut lui hurler de ne pas bouger, mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait été efficace.

Lux s'interposa entre Snape et Alric, son teint d'ordinaire si blanc rougi par les larmes. Elle lança un dernier regard à son maitre et l'instant d'après elle se retrouva foudroyée par les deux magies qui s'affrontaient. Il ne la regarda même pas. Hermione ferma de nouveau les yeux, quel gâchis.

Dans un hurlement strident les faisceaux magiques s'arquèrent au maximum, prêts à rompre. Hermione resserra son étreinte sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, oubliant la mort imminente. Elle se rappela soudain le soir enneigé près de Poudlard, elle se rappela son exil sur la côte, elle se rappela sa chaleur et son caractère exécrable. Ces soirs de solitude, leur solitude. Elle se rappela comment il l'avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises. Elle se rappela cette nuit chez ses parents, puis la peur, les cachots, les semaines à douter. Son odeur, sa voix, son regard, sa présence.

- Sauvez-nous, hurla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en plongeant dans son regard. Sauvez-nous ! J'ai tellement foi en vous ! Je vous aime !

Un grondement sourd vrilla les fondations de la pièce. L'instant d'après l'air implosa, une explosion magique balaya la pièce. Ils furent projetés à plusieurs mètres en même temps que les éclats de meubles et de pierres. La toiture s'effondra en même temps, laissant tout l'étage à nu. Une lumière rougeoyante embrasa la nuit au dessus du château, dégageant dans une colonne d'air vrombissante les nuages dans le ciel nocturne.

En contre-bas, les combats s'arrêtèrent subitement.


	24. A jamais

_Avant dernier chapitre ! On y arrive ! J'espère que la bataille finale vous a plu, que le dénouement vous a satisfait et que la suite vous plaira aussi, même si je m'attends à beaucoup de réactions différentes et houleuses :D Rappelez vous que ce n'est pas encore fini, il reste un épilogue à venir. Et je sais que vous avez attendu un certain passage depuis un long moment ! Enjoy ~ _

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : À jamais**

_Music mood : An unfinished life - Audiomachine_

Le silence déroutant de l'après bataille régnait partout. Draco montait les marches quatre à quatre, suivi de près par Potter. Les deux jeunes hommes couraient dans les couloirs, à peine portés par la joie de la victoire. Victoire à quel prix ? Ils arrivèrent au dernière étage et débouchèrent en haut d'un escalier ouvrant sur un amas de pierre et de bois. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, ne sachant très bien où chercher. Ils mirent un moment à se figurer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler les lieux avant l'explosion. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ?

Draco s'avança entre les décombres et les murs éventrés. Il chercha un moment, devenant presque hystérique. Puis soudain, il avisa quelque chose coincé entre un morceau de bois massif et le sol en pierre. Il saisit sa baguette et envoya valser plus loin la poutre en bois. Aussitôt, il reconnu le corps de Severus étendu sur le ventre. Il se pencha prestement au dessus, intimant violemment à Potter d'aller chercher un médicomage dans le tas de ses alliés inutiles. Le jeune homme retourna alors précautionneusement son aîné qui grogna en se sentant manipulé et découvrit le corps de Granger entre ses bras. Elle était encore plus mal en point que lui. Elle respirait à peine, mais elle ouvrit les yeux. Snape fit mine de s'asseoir et le blond lui donna un coup de main.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux, aboya-t-il.

Contre toute attente, il vit Hermione sourire.

- Il vaudrait mieux redescendre si tu peux marcher, déclara Malfoy. Je ne suis pas certain que ça ne s'écroule pas d'un moment à l'autre. Je vais la porter.

- Laisse.

Il ne fit pas d'autres commentaires et laissa Snape se relever en soulevant Hermione, à moitié consciente. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers les escaliers, Draco tourna un instant la tête et tomba sur le corps sans vie de Lux. Il eut un mouvement de recul de la voir ainsi étendue. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû, mais dans une autre vie, il serait certainement tombé amoureux d'elle. Dans une autre vie.

xxx

Hermione sourit. C'était fini. Ils avaient gagné, réellement. Elle serra longuement Harry dans ses bras. Elle n'avait mis personne d'autre au courant de sa véritable identité, et elle n'y tenait pas. Ça serait bien trop compliqué, elle ne voulait pas des questions et des reproches. Ils s'étaient contentés de dire la pseudo-vérité. Hermione Granger était morte, prisonnière d'Alric.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment de blessures dues à l'explosion, seulement de la fatigue extrême. Les heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Balancée entre des sourires radieux et des remerciements. Le survivant avait pris soin de raconter dans les moindres détails les agissements de la jeune femme, de Draco et de Snape. Cette fois, l'histoire était close.

Elle monta lentement les marches de l'escalier des Malfoy. Elle sentit le regard inquisiteur de Draco dans son dos, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, il la laissa quitter la foule en silence. Elle arriva à l'étage avec l'estomac noué. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que tout était fini. Et il avait disparu. Il était parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Draco lui avait simplement indiqué qu'il n'était pas amateur des remerciements et d'accolades en public. Elle le savait. Seulement, elle aurait espéré qu'il lui dise au revoir. Ou bien qu'il lui laisse simplement un mot. Est-ce que tout était fini là aussi ? Si elle devait passer le restant de ses jours sans le revoir, elle ne préférait pas y songer.

De toute façon, quelle importance ?

Elle sentit des larmes d'épuisement couler le long de sa peau blanche et elle ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle ne souhaitait plus voir personne, seulement qu'on la laisse mourir en paix. La jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit sans prendre le temps de retirer ses robes sales et poussiéreuses. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains et se laissa pleurer tout son saoul.

Elle était fatiguée de luter. Elle avait tellement attendu cet instant, celui de leur victoire, que plus rien n'avait d'importance si elle ne pouvait pas le partager avec lui. Elle s'était perdue durant tous ces mois, c'en était fini d'elle. Elle ne se reconstruirait jamais. On ne revenait pas de cet enfer là. Elle était passé de l'autre côté avec lui.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit familier et se redressa d'un bond, prise de panique.

- Bonjour Miss ! Miss a bien dormi ?

- Je... ne dormais pas, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Nox vient chercher Miss. Miss veut bien venir avec moi ?

- Où ça ? Où est ton maitre ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

L'elfe de Snape pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure réponse.

- Le Maitre veut que j'amène Miss, Miss veut bien venir ?

Hermione se saisit de la main que lui tendait la petite créature et transplana avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Elle mit un moment à retrouver ses repères spatiaux et à enregistrer le décor. Elle se trouvait dans un petit salon, ou bien un bureau peut être ? Quelque chose dans ce goût là. Elle pouvait voir l'océan à travers les deux larges fenêtres. L'océan froid et gris, mais tellement apaisant en contre bas.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à vous défaire de vos prétendants.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna en direction de sa voix. Il était nonchalamment assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce et la fixait de son regard noir. Il n'avait plus l'allure d'un prisonnier et portait des vêtements propres. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était approchée à travers la pièce. Il la regarda avancer vers lui sans émettre un seul commentaire. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et baisa les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il restait adossé tranquillement à la vitre.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté ?

- Je n'aime pas les gens. Vous devriez le savoir à force.

- J'ai pensé que vous m'aviez laissé là-bas pour disparaître, encore.

- Je ne vous laisse à personne, dit-il de sa voix de marbre. Vous êtes à moi.

Il vrilla ses yeux perçants dans les siens sans faire de gestes. La jeune femme avança encore un peu vers lui et se plaça entre ses jambes en posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je suis à vous ? Répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai été votre prisonnier assez longtemps, j'exige réparation. Désormais, c'est vous ma prisonnière.

- Très bien.

- Ayez la décence de ne pas être d'accord, fichtre !

Hermione sourit. Il passa alors un bras puissant dans son dos et l'attira vers lui en l'asseyant sur sa jambe gauche. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et ils restèrent enlacés un moment sans parler.

- Vous êtes une prisonnière bien docile ! Et très sale également.

Elle allait protester mais il se releva d'un mouvement, la soulevant entre ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien et la surprise lui fit perdre le fil de ses protestations. Elle se laissa faire et il la porta jusqu'à une salle de bain où il finit par la poser au sol. Il ôta ses chaussures et tourna une petite vanne sous un large pommeau de douche. Un jet d'eau chaude se mit à crépiter sur le sol. Il revint jusqu'à sa prisonnière et entreprit de délier la sous-cape qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter. Le tissu tomba au sol dans un froissement léger et Snape s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de la robe de sorcière qu'elle portait. La jeune femme se laissa faire sans dire mot, son rythme cardiaque augmentant avec chaque couche de tissu qui la quittait. Elle se retrouva bientôt complétement nue alors qu'il la déshabillait avec une rigueur toute familière chez lui, sans même s'autoriser à la toucher. Puis il la guida lentement sous l'eau et il y entra avec elle, encore vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise qui furent trempés rapidement. Mais Hermione n'y faisait pas attention. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien alors qu'il la brûlait littéralement. Il leva une main pour dégager son visage de ses cheveux mouillés qui collaient contre sa peau. Elle retint son souffle alors que ses doigts caressaient sa peau.

- Il m semble vous avoir entendu dire que je puais, je cite, Miss Granger ?

- Je retire, souffla-t-elle.

- Suis-je assez propre pour vous présentement ? Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Absolument.

Il détacha son regard du sien pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme se colla à lui tandis qu'il passait un bras dans son dos en lui rendant son baiser. S'il avait l'audace de se dérober, elle le tuerait. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche en reprenant son souffle tandis qu'une langue venait caressait ses lèvres, l'invitant à plus de contact qu'elle autorisa lascivement. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, ramenant en arrière les mèches rebelles qui les ennuyaient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion. Puis ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux et descendirent sur son torse pour s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise trempée. Elle les défit un par un sans cesser de l'embrasser avant de laisser tomber au sol le tissu gorgé d'eau.

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour trouver la peau de son cou tandis que ses mains descendaient le long de son dos. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement alors qu'il caressait lentement sa peau, remontant vers sa poitrine, passant sur ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches. Elle avait trop attendu, elle le voulait maintenant, en elle. Elle en avait terriblement besoin.

Elle se saisit de la boucle de sa ceinture, sentant le métal froid sous ses doigts, et fit glisser pantalon et sous-vêtement d'une main. Il se dégagea d'un coup de jambe et revint vers elle. La jeune femme promena ses doigts mouillés sur le sexe de l'homme, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Il la colla contre lui d'un bras musclé et se pencha vers son oreille.

- N'êtes-vous pas censée être la prisonnière ?

- Certes, souffla-t-elle en sentant une main s'insinuer entre ses jambes.

- Alors, c'est moi qui décide.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous ses caresses. Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres entre ouverte, sentant son souffle se mêler au sien. Hermione releva une jambe sur la hanche de son amant, les rapprochant encore un peu plus. Il la caressa lentement, perturbant sa respiration, puis glissa deux doigts en elle la faisant gémir d'impatience.

- S'il-te-plait... Severus.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il la fit reculer contre le mur de la douche et passa ses bras sous ses cuisses en la soulevant légèrement. Elle enroula ses jambes autours de lui et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour le regarder. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, étouffant mutuellement un cri de contentement alors qu'il se glissait en elle. La jeune femme se redressa contre le carrelage froid du mur, incapable de faire autre chose que de laisser transpirer le plaisir par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant, haletant à chaque mouvement. Elle avait rêvé de cet instant tellement de fois, perdue et seule durant ces longues semaines. De sa chaleur, de ses lèvres contre sa peau, ses mains usées parcourant son corps. De cet homme en train de lui faire l'amour sans aucune pudeur, sans aucun faux semblant.

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de maitriser ses gémissements à mesure qu'ils se muaient en cris. Snape lui attrapa doucement le poignet et lui maintint au dessus de la tête. Il se pencha sur son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Crie. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici.

La sorcière abandonna ses dernières réserves et se laissa mourir sous les assauts de son corps, imitée par son amant. Il la tenait, il la tenait enfin entre ses bras. Elle était à lui. Totalement. Elle était abandonnée à lui, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle avait toujours eu confiance. Elle était revenue, elle était revenue le sauver jusqu'au dernier moment. Et maintenant il la tenait entre ses bras, laissant libre cours à ses fantasmes. Il avait voulu des dizaines de fois, céder, l'avoir. Mais il avait résisté, parce que ça n'était pas possible, pour des centaines de choses. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus la force de luter contre ça. Il ne pouvait plus. Elle était bien trop tenace.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules tandis qu'il approfondissait leur étreinte. Il releva la tête vers elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle continua à le regarder, fronçant les sourcils et ouvrant la bouche alors qu'elle se resserrait autours de lui. Il se laissa aller à son tour, dans un gémissement rauque, l'immobilisant contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans parler, la respiration coupée par la jouissance. Il se retira lentement et libéra les jambes de la jeune femme, la tenant contre lui alors qu'elle avait du mal à le faire toute seule.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, sous le jet d'eau chaude, l'un contre l'autre. Puis finalement, Snape le coupa et alla chercher une serviette dans laquelle il enveloppa la jeune femme. Il lui sécha les cheveux lentement, puis fit de même avec lui et l'entraîna à travers la demeure. Il referma la porte d'une chambre derrière eux et laissa la jeune femme s'installer sur le lit. Il passa un pantalon de pijama tandis que Hermione s'enroulait dans une chemise qui trainait sur le rebord du lit. Elle trouva bien vite sa place et il la rejoint, se glissant derrière elle et remonta une couette sur eux. Elle se blottit dans ses bras sans un mot, et il se garda bien de sortir ses sarcasmes habituels.

Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ce qui ne tarda pas. Ça aurait été facile pour lui de s'habituer à ça. Même s'il avait une sainte horreur des gens, il pourrait peut être faire une exception pour elle. Histoire de garder un œil sur elle. Au cas où...

Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par quelque chose. Il se redressa d'un bond, avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans son lit. Avec Hermione. Hermione ? Il se leva totalement et chercha un moment sa -nouvelle- baguette. Il s'en saisit dès qu'il sentit le morceau de bois sous ses doigts et alluma le chandelier du plafond. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur du sang, sur les draps. Son cerveau se mit à bouillonner à toute vitesse alors qu'il traversait le couloir et entrait dans la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit et se tourna vers lui. Il alluma un bougeoir d'un mouvement du poignet et fixa durement la jeune femme de son regard de marbre. Elle chercha à le fuir des yeux mais il s'avança vers elle et l'emprisonna entre lui et le lavabo. Il mit un moment à comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Gronda-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle seulement en pleurant. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

A peine eût-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se pencha en avant en toussant. Il la saisit par la taille et lui ramena les cheveux dans le dos. A la lumière des bougies, il distingua le sang entre ses doigts et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre.

- Tu es vraiment trop stupide, s'énerva-t-il en la soulevant lentement.

Il la reporta jusqu'au lit malgré ses protestations larmoyantes et l'allongea. Aussitôt, il éclaira totalement la pièce d'une lumière plus vive et se pencha vers elle.

- Ouvre les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et le fixa d'un regard fatigué et terrifié. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait, c'était les vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient éclatés à leur périphérie. Il lui lâcha le menton et attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Ses ongles avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Il passa en revu tous les poisons qu'elle aurait pu ingérer en continuant son examen. Il essuya au passage les larmes qui tombaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha en avant, prise de crampe à l'estomac. Il lui saisit les épaules et serra les dents. Il était furieux. Furieux contre elle d'avoir fait ça, furieux contre lui de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plu tôt. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle.

Il se redressa et la lâcha en esquissant un mouvement pour s'éloigner mais elle lui attrapa fermement le poignet et l'implora du regard.

- Ne sois pas furieux, je t'en prie.

- C'était vraiment _très _stupide.

- Non ! C'était ce qu'il fallait faire ! Si jamais tu étais mort tu n'aurais jamais pu...

- Mais je ne serais _pas_ mort ! Je prépare des potions depuis vingt-cinq ans, Hermione ! J'ingère du poison tous les jours pour ne pas succomber à un accident ! Et toi... toi tu as échangé ces foutus verres ! Hurla-t-il. Et si je n'arrive pas à te sauver, je... je...

Il se tut soudain, serrant les poings.

- Tu aurais fais exactement la même chose à ma place, se défendit la jeune femme. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire ! Il fallait que tu vives pour pouvoir le tuer.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être furieux, grogna-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas mourir avec cette image de toi.

- Si tu meures, je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire, gamine.

Il se dégagea et lui tourna le dos en partant au pas de course, ignorant ses appels. Il avait beaucoup plus urgent à faire que de se soucier de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier menant au sous-sol et entra dans son laboratoire personnel comme une tornade. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Cette maison avait appartenu à ses ancêtres, du côté de sa mère, et il n'y était pas revenu souvent depuis la mort de son père.

Il ouvrit les placards les uns après les autres, cherchant frénétiquement de quoi travailler. Vraisemblablement un empoisonnement à la ricine, un poison très violent issu d'une plante. Peut être qu'Alric avait cru le tuer avec ça, mais sincèrement est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Il aurait été beaucoup plus efficace de le foudroyer d'un sort. Soudain, il comprit. Le poison, c'était pour elle uniquement. Peu importe le verre, pour qu'il la voit mourir lentement. Snape ne serait jamais mort à cause d'un empoisonnement à la ricine, ni à quoi que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs, il en doutait.

Il se saisit d'un bocal portant la mention « dictame » écrit à l'encre noire, et constata qu'il était vide. Il ragea et l'envoya valser dans la pièce où il s'écrasa sur le sol un déluge de morceaux de verre. Plusieurs congénères le suivirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'ingrédients à portée. Qu'y avait-il de pire qu'être Maitre de potions et de ne pas pouvoir en préparer ?

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, vite. Il pouvait toujours aller chercher quelques plantes dans la forêt alentours, mais ça lui prendrait des heures, qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir. Il sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. Tout semblait se lier contre lui à mesure qu'il délogeait les flacons vides des étagères en hurlant de rage. Il fallait qu'il la sauve. Ce serait trop dur de la perdre. Pas elle.

Soudain, il s'arrêta sentant une présence dans son dos et se tourna vers l'embrasure de la porte pour voir Hermione appuyée sur la chambranle. Elle avait le contours des yeux sombre et un teint livide.

- N'avance pas, tu es pied nu.

- Toi aussi, fit-elle seulement remarquer.

Il constata qu'elle avait raison et prit alors conscience qu'il marchait au milieu des débris de verre depuis le début, entaillant ses pieds sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il y avait des trainées de sang sur les pierres grises du sol. Il ne le sentant même pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien depuis longtemps.

- Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule, articula-t-elle.

- Tait-toi ! Hurla-t-il en renversant tout ce qui jonchait son plan de travail.

- S'il-te-plait.

Il releva un regard fatigué vers elle pour seulement croiser ses larmes silencieuse. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, portant le poids du monde sur son être et la serra entre ses bras. Elle se raccrocha à lui, se laissant soutenir, incapable de le faire plus longtemps. Ils glissèrent au sol tous les deux, vaincus.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir, murmura Snape, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas...

Sa voix si brisa sur les derniers mots.

- Regarde-moi...

Il croisa son regard, à bout de force. Il n'avait plus la volonté de se battre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Cette fois c'était la fin. Il avait survécu bien trop longtemps pour son être fatigué et torturé. Il avait résisté par devoir, par culpabilité, pour se racheter. Mais maintenant, voilà que le sort s'acharnait une fois de plus contre lui. Il l'avait entrainée avec lui, il l'avait fait sombrer dans les ténèbres avec lui. Ça aurait été plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que sa frêle volonté. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait ça, ça serait l'ultime péché sur sa conscience. Elle allait mourir par sa faute. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su l'éloigner de lui. Parce qu'il était faible et incapable de trouver une solution à cet instant, embrouillé dans ses sentiments.

Hermione posa une main sur sa joue et appuya son front contre le sien.

- Ne regrette pas, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai échoué. J'aurais dû te protéger, j'aurais dû te sauver.

- C'était mon choix. Uniquement le mien.

- Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas...

- Je t'aime.

- Ne dis pas ça, supplia-t-il. Ne me fait pas tes adieux maintenant...

Elle entrelaça sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa lentement. Un baiser qui avait un goût salé, parsemé de larmes.

- Je ne pouvais pas quitter les ténèbres, dit-elle à mi-voix, pas tant que vous y étiez. Et parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous là bas. Je n'aurais pas survécu, seule dans la lumière aveuglante du vide que j'avais créé autours de moi. Vous m'avez sauvé, vous m'avez déjà sauvé.

- Tait-toi.

- Dis-le une dernière fois, mon nom...

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix dévastée en la regardant fermer les yeux. Hermione...


	25. In Light, In Darkness

_Le voilà enfin, chapitre final à cette histoire ! Vite fait, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs de m'avoir suivie, de m'avoir donné vos impressions. C'est la première fic que j'écris, et il y en aura d'autre, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la prochaine histoire, mais j'espère que vous reprendrez plaisir à la lire. J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, elle a beaucoup changé, j'ai modifié l'idée plusieurs fois. Mais le principale c'est de donner une fin qui puisse vous plaire, et qui me semble plausible, un minimum. Je n'ai pas beaucoup développé le caractère de certains personnages, notamment de Snape, mais j'espère que malgré tout l'inexplicite était assez présent pour que vous vous en fassiez une idée. Je vous laisse lire tout ça, et je vous retrouve en fin de page pour un dernier petit mot ! ;) _

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : ****In Light, ****In Darkness  
**

_Music mood : The way I feel – Nemesea _

Draco transplana devant les grilles noires en acier de la maison des Prince. Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'un seul mouvement, complétement essoufflé. Il écarta un des battants et le laissa claquer contre le mur, emporté par l'élan. L'écho se répercuta dans le silence religieux de la demeure. Il sentit son cœur cogner douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

Il avait reçu le message de l'elfe de Severus à peine quelques minutes au part avant.

« _Maitre Snape a besoin de vous... _»

Il tendit l'oreille dans le grand hall désert puis traversa le salon en cherchant un quelconque signe de vie. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il l'avait vu partir hier. Il avait vu le regard éteint et vide de la jeune femme. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, ce n'était pas son histoire, ce n'était pas sa vie. Aurait-il dû ? Devait-il s'interposer et chercher à démêler quelque chose ? Il avait des remords à présent de n'avoir rien fait, alors qu'il était peut être trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi ? Que pensait-il trouver au juste ? Il ne le savait pas, mais une chose était clair pour lui, les ténèbres s'étaient emparés de cette demeure.

Il frappa contre la porte de la chambre principale et la poussa lentement. Elle était vide. Les draps étaient défaits, des bougies étaient allumées. Il y avait du sang sur un oreiller. Il frémit.

- Granger ? Appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Des montagnes de scénarios s'échafaudèrent dans son esprit. Que pensait-il que Snape était capable de faire ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Il sortit de la pièce, de plus en plus rapidement, puis il avisa de la lumière provenant de l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Il dévala les marches en pierres sans réfléchir jusqu'en bas et entra dans le laboratoire, s'arrêtant net devant la vision funeste qui s'offrait à lui.

Hermione était allongée que le plan de travail, désormais la Hermione qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. La jeune femme avait retrouvé son apparence normale, conservant cependant des cheveux lisses et blafards. Elle avait du sang séché sur les mains et au coin de la bouche. Il leva les yeux vers Snape, debout devant la cheminée. Il se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme aurait presque eut une envie de reculer s'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'il connaissait cet homme. Du moins, il avait connu cet homme. Mais la lueur dans son regard, à cet instant, n'avait plus rien d'humain.

- Est-ce qu'elle est...

- Morte. Elle est morte. Tu as pu apporter ce que j'ai demandé ?

Draco se saisit du petit sac qui pendait sur son épaule et le posa sans réfléchir sur la table, totalement hypnotisé par le corps sans vie de la jeune femme. Il était incapable de faire quoi que soit. Et son esprit refusait de comprendre pourquoi Snape avait cette lueur démente dans le regard tandis qu'il s'empara des flacons que Draco avait apporté et continuait à s'activer sur son chaudron comme si de rien n'était. Il avait dû perdre la raison, c'était fini...

- Severus...

- Tais-toi. Je n'ai que peu de temps.

- Mais elle... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Elle...

- Silence ! Grogna-t-il. Son coeur s'est arrêté de battre, mais je peux la ramener. Je dois la ramener.

- On ne peut pas ramener quelqu'un, même avec la magie.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la science.

- Même vous, vous ne pouvez pas.

- Si, justement, je peux parce que c'est moi ! Je ne la laisserais pas partir maintenant. Jamais !

xxx

_I cannot seem to reach you_  
_Although you're so close now_  
_I'm moving 'round in circles_  
_Come to me_

_I cannot seem to leave you_  
_I'll reach out to you now_  
_You're moving way to fast, love_  
_Stay with me_

_Now I know it is time to move on_  
_And I know that I should forget you now_  
_But I can't change, no_  
_The way I feel about you_

xxx

Hermione remit une mèche de cheveux pâle derrière son oreille puis releva les yeux des feuilles qu'elle griffonnait depuis un moment. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur l'océan au pied de la falaise qui le surplombait. Le bruit régulier des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le rivage l'apaisait. C'était une des rares choses qui lui permettait de ce vider complétement l'esprit. Elle se releva et rebroussa chemin en direction du manoir. Elle avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, elle finirait ses calculs d'ingrédients plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue, elle distingua de dos deux silhouettes sur la terrasse couverte. Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le premier, toujours enveloppé dans cette sombre aura qu'elle connaissait par cœur, même sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle reconnut Malfoy lorsqu'il se tourna à demi vers elle alors qu'elle remontait un sentier en terre. Elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'ils parlaient soudainement d'elle et elle sourit dangereusement à leur attention. Les deux serpentards parurent satisfaits de leur petit effet.

La jeune femme remonta les quelques marches qui la séparaient encore des deux hommes et se planta à leurs côtés en souriant à Draco.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger, il faut bien que certains travaillent, sourit-il.

- A torturer de pauvres élèves ?

- Je crois que tu es mal placée, compte tenue de tes affinités, pour parler de ce sujet.

Snape se racla la gorge sous le sous-entendu. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire discret.

- Alors, que complotez-vous ?

- J'essayais de le convaincre de me préparer une potion spéciale.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'apercevras que cette jeune femme a un sens de l'humour très peu développé, déclara Snape avec flegme. Aussi, je te prierais de m'éviter de pénibles heures d'interrogatoire.

- Dommage... En vérité, ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie, pour ainsi dire. Je joue les espions pour McGonagall de temps à autre, même avec les années je crois qu'elle ne s'y fera pas.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, plaisanta Hermione.

- Je vais faire comme si je ne devais pas me sentir offensé, grogna Snape à ses côtés.

- Il est temps pour moi de repartir. J'ai des élèves à écarteler.

Il capta le froncement de sourcils menaçant de la jeune femme et lui sourit ironiquement avant de tourner les talons et de s'engager dans l'allée conduisant jusqu'à la grille extérieure. C'était vrai qu'il était venu pour McGonagall, mais il était venu un peu pour lui-même également. Peut être qu'il aurait dû comprendre après ces quelques années que les choses étaient définitivement différentes. Un fragile équilibre s'était réinstauré dans la communauté magique. Ici aussi, un certain équilibre semblait s'être installé. Et Hermione était restée Hermione. Il n'oublierait jamais les dernières images qu'il avait cru avoir d'elle. S'il s'était rendu compte à quel point les choses étaient allées loin. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas imaginé... Hermione Granger. Avec le temps, tout était terriblement clair et évident. C'était inévitable, ils se ressemblaient tant. Mais Snape n'avait pas menti, il avait réussi, parce que c'était lui.

Ils étaient presque coupés du monde ici. Mais au fil des années, Draco avait compris que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin du reste du monde. Parce que le reste du monde ne pouvait pas comprendre certaines choses. Des fois, il avait peur de les voir sombrer irrémédiablement sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de regarder de loin. Il était clair que rien ne serait jamais pareil pour eux deux. Elle était morte, il l'avait ramené. Ils erraient à deux dans cet espace qu'ils s'étaient créé, et le reste n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux. Il n'avait pas demandé, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Peut être que c'était une erreur, peut être que c'était contre nature. Mais quand il croisait son regard, il comprenait que ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il les avait vu lutter si longtemps et si durement contre l'obscurité qui les entourait, qu'ils avaient droit de trouver la paix. Il s'en était convaincu, et il en avait convaincu les autres.

Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de franchir la grille. Hermione le regardait toujours et lui sourit de loin, accolée contre Severus qui avait un bras possessif autours de sa taille.

Ils avaient peut être réussi à faire briller cette terrifiante obscurité, à eux deux.

**.  
**

**FIN**

.**  
**

* * *

_**Dernier blabla** : Cette fois, c'est la fin définitive ! Alors, heureux ? J'ai abandonné l'idée de deux fins inter-changeables, bien que l'idée me plaisait bien. Mais après avoir écrit les deux versions, dont celles où ça finissait plutôt mal, je me suis aperçue que celle là sonnait plus juste. Donc, la voici, et j'échappe par la même occasion à toutes les menaces de mort lentes et douloureuse que vous m'avez promis en cas de fin tragique. :D Non, ça ne finit pas dans un champ de fleur avec des enfants qui courent dans tous les sens, je vous l'accorde. First point, pour vous expliquer un peu mes choix, je pense que Snape et Hermione ne sont pas fait pour avoir des enfants. Leur différence d'âge est tout de même bien présente, et même si la magie de l'amour blabla, n'empêche que je ne le conçois pas vraiment. Et après une vie comme celle qu'il a eut je ne conçois tout simplement pas un Snape en père, j'ai beaucoup de mal. La seule fiction que j'ai lue traitant de ce point qui m'a parût couler de sens était L'Arcane sans nom, de Khalie (hop pub); parce que son Snape est toujours sombre et marqué. Mais là, comme ça non, pas vraiment désolée. Ensuite, pas de mariage ni de promesses d'amour éternelles. J'aurais pu certes, mais... admettez qu'ils sont quand même tous les deux perturbés, elle est morte, elle est revenue, il a été torturé, elle s'est faite passé pour une autre, ils ont failli mourir... A mon avis, tout ça vous empêche de revenir à une existance normale un jour. Bien sur, la fic s'arrête là, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez pour le futur. :) Mais de mon point de vue, ils resteront là, essayant de ramasser un semblant de vie qui leur reste et de recoller les morceaux tous les deux, loin du reste._

_Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson que je vous ai indiqué au début, que je trouvais très appropriée : _

"Je ne semble pas pouvoir t'atteindre  
Malgré que tu sois si proche maintenant  
Je tourne autour de toi en cercles  
Viens à moi

Je ne semble pas pouvoir te quitter  
Je t'atteindrai maintenant  
Tu bouges trop vite, mon amour  
Reste avec moi

Maintenant je sais qu'il est temps d'avancer  
Et je sais que je devrais t'oublier maintenant  
Mais je ne peux changer, non  
Ce que je ressens pour toi"_  
_

_Au final, j'aimerais beaucoup un avis globale sur cette personnages sont-ils ce que vous attendiez ? Leur caractère vous a-t-il plut ? Trouvez-vous Hermione trop différente de ce qu'elle pourrait être ? L'intrigue ? La fin ? N'hésitez pas, ça me permettra de m'améliorer et de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs par la suite ! :)  
_

_Encore un énorme merci à tous, ça serait long de tous vous citer et j'aurais peur d'en oublier certains, mais je suis sure que vous vous reconnaitrez ! ;) Beaucoup de vos avis ont été décisifs sur l'évolution de cette fic pour les fidèles reviewers ! Merci à Hurricane-Jehn qui a posté la première review et à toutes celles qui ont suivi !_ _Merci pour vos petits mots, vos questions, vos encouragements ! J'espère vous relire bientôt, et je vous laisse donc, en vous attendant à ma prochaine fic. _

_Bisous à tous ~~_

_**PS blabla** : Oui une édition encore :p Alors oui, Djianara qui me fait remarquer, mais comment l'a-t-il sauvée ? En fait, j'aurais pu tout bien expliquer dans les moindres détails, mais, ça coupait le ryhtme de cette fin. C'est tout simple, le problème étant qu'il n'avait rien sous la main pour la sauver, mais Draco a très obligeament rapporté un sac plein d'ingrédients. Et le tour est joué, n'est pas Maitre des Potions qui veut ;)_


End file.
